


The Toon Force vs The Sinister Squad

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Avengers Grimm (2015), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When a violent supernatural cult known as Death's Messengers reigns terror on Earth, a team of malevolent storybook villains is coerced into fighting in the modern world, but these baddies must learn to keep their true wickedness at bay if they want any chance at freedom. Alice also recruits Jack and Jill, the adoptive children of Snow White and King Charming, and The Toon Force.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin/The Queen of Hearts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Another autistic adventure no one will wanna read and comment to me about how much I suck. For those who hate my stories, don't flatter yourself, I hate my work too and yet some other people enjoy them very much. This is also the next installment of the Avengers Grimm saga in The Justiceverse to those who read my works and then you'll never have to see these mockbuster characters ever again (unless you really want to) since The Avengers Grimm is one of my biggest guilty pleasures. next to Descendants, though I don't need to tell any of you guys that if you've been watching me since 2015. (Jeez, has it been THAT long already since the first movie came out?) For the rest of you, Read & Review, or don't, I don't mind or care, I gotta be honest with you though... This one's really not that great... Just look at the title.

At Selina Kyle's apartment, she was making a special breakfast for this morning in her kitchen. She smiled warmly as she cooked up eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast, and even some fried potatoes. Eventually, Cherry yawned loudly as she came out of her room, rubbing her eye and held a textbook in her hands.

A bat was flying up to the window before poofing into Lionel as he smirked before looking at Cherry and he soon helped himself inside. "Uh, I don't know much about your world, but do all of the cool kids take books to bed?" he then asked.

"Cramming for the big test," Cherry replied. "It's today, I think."

"Oh, yeah," Lionel nodded. "And the ones with the best test scores get to go to Triton's Bay. I've been studying pretty hard too... Something that isn't Batman trivia is hard to come by sometimes."

"I bet," Cherry rolled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. "I sure am hungry though."

Lionel soon began to smell the food that the lady of the house had cooked. "Mm... I think Selina might have had an idea you would be hungry," he then smiled. "Because I can smell her cooking.

"Are you gonna eat with us then?" Cherry asked.

"You know it!" Lionel replied.

"All right then," Cherry smirked. "Two plates of each, Aunt Selina, only one plate without the bacon!"

"Of course, Kitten." Selina nodded at her niece.

"Thanks, I don't do bacon." Lionel told Selina.

"It's no problem at all," Selina replied. She soon put their breakfast on two plates before serving them. "Bon appetite." she then said.

"Mm." Lionel smiled.

"Let's get to eating before something ruins the day." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on, what could ruin the day already?" Lionel asked before suddenly face-palming himself. "I just tempted fate, didn't I?"

"Gee, what do _you_ think?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "You're the one who tells Atticus and the others not to do that and yet you just did it."

"Yeah, it's like lazy writing or something," Lionel shrugged. "Anyways, try not to burn yourself out with all the studying. I care about ya."

"I know you do," Cherry nodded. "And I'm trying to make time for like eating and breathing, but this is one of the bigger tests of the school year, so I need to study extra hard."

"I wonder if those two kids have to go through this?" Lionel wondered.

"Which kids?" Cherry asked as she poured juice for both of them.

"Ya know, those kids from The Fairy Tale Realm that we met a couple of times and helped with like Rumplestiltskin, Queen Magda the Mad who wanted to kidnap Atticus to turn him against his family destiny since he's Queen Athena of Atlantica's nephew, and how they ended up in this world and became allies of ours?" Lionel reminded, giving quite a bit of lengthy exposition.

"Oh... Jack and Jill," Cherry memorized before shrugging. "Eh, who knows? They probably don't have mind-numbing school exams in The Fairy Tale Realm. Those kids have it easy too, being the children of Snow White and Prince Charming. They're probably living on Easy Street."

"Oh, who knows? You can never tell if it'll always be easy or not." Selina said.

"Yep, she's right." Isis smiled as she walked in.

Cherry and Lionel began to start eating their breakfast, enjoying it until they put their dishes away after finishing their meal.

"Mm... So delicious." Lionel smiled.

"That's my owner for ya, she's not only a retired thief, but also a great cook." Isis smiled back.

"She sure is." Cherry said.

"So, is Pietro ready for school?" Cherry smirked.

"He's sure gonna try," Lionel rolled his eyes before smirking back. "Anything to make you happy."

"Wow. Thanks." Cherry smirked.

"I do my best." Lionel replied.

"I wonder too though," Cherry then said. "If Sabrina's happy to where she ended up going after against that Magda The Mad."

"I'm sure it's better than here." Lionel snarked.

"Oh, speaking of Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda want to see you two along with your friends Atticus and Mo for a little bit at their house to see something new and magical." Selina then said, suddenly remembering.

"No doubt it's bound to be for an adventure." Cherry said.

"Even though it's not Drell telling us what adventure it is." Lionel said.

"Well, we better get a move on." Cherry replied.

"You two have a good time in school and remember, Kitten, no matter what happens on that test, I'll still love you." Selina reassured.

"Thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied on the way out.

"So, when do you think she'll tie the knot with Bruce already?" Lionel asked hopefully.

"Don't get too excited." Cherry smirked as they left the house after breakfast.

"Alright, alright, just being hopeful." Lionel said.

The two of them took off as fast as they could to the spellman house.

"I swear, if this is another adventure I will scream." Cherry told Lionel.

"Oh, come on; just because it'll be magical doesn't mean this adventure will be like the other two," Lionel replied. "But then again, with these adventures you can never know what to expect."

"Ya don't say." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

Atticus, Thor, and Mo were already there and waiting in the dining room of the Spellman house where Hilda and Zelda already were.

"Okay, so what are we watching?" Cherry asked as the crystal ball glowed and it showed a night sky as a dragon flew by into the night sky.

"A signal frequency crystal ball." Zelda informed.

"It allows us to see through the mortal world in the Netherworld in a permanently open blink." Hilda added.

"Cool! Sorta like a satellite dish." Mo smiled.

"Except you only get one channel." Lionel snarked a bit.

"That's... That's great," Cherry shrugged. "Uh... Can this show us anything else? Like, I dunno... Maybe other universes like we've heard about? Batman and Superman told us about how there are different Earths, especially other us-ses in any plain of existence."

"Well, sure," Zelda replied. "We've seen many alternate Earths of where we all exist together including where Sabrina lives now."

"Great." Cherry said.

"But today we have something on our crystal ball that will show you your adventure that you'll be going on." Zelda told them.

"Huh. Well, this is new." Thor said.

"That's nice, but we should get to class," Cherry said as she crossed her arms. "We gotta study our brains out if we wanna have a fun day at the water park."

"Cherry's a bit stressed out." Lionel commented to the others.

"Tests will do that to ya." Atticus nodded then.

"Yes, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna head over to school and head off to the library." Cherry said, walking off suddenly.

"Cherry, sit down, this is important," Zelda told her. "It's related to your last two adventures from the Realm of Fairy Tales."

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"Alright, now watch." Hilda said before getting the crystal ball to show what was happening elsewhere.

They were soon shown the world of Once Upon a Time AKA The Fairy Tale Realm.

* * *

Jack and Jill were settled into their new home of the castle of Queen Snow White and King Charming as their adoptive parents who were currently getting ready to leave.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "We have royal business away from home to attend to."

"So you two need to stay here and watch the castle for us while we're gone." Snow added.

"We will, just please come back safe." Jill said.

"We will." Charles smiled.

"We'll do our best to watch over the castle while you're gone." Jack smiled back.

"That's good." Snow smiled back.

And soon, Snow and Charles were in the carriage as Jack and Jill came out to say goodbye to their parents.

"Goodbye! Good luck!" Jack and Jill called out as they stood in front of the front doors of the castle.

"Goodbye! We love you!" Snow called back.

Jack and Jill soon came back inside their home.

"Well, Jack, with Rumplestiltskin defeated, our new parents off on their own adventure away from home, I think we deserve a break to do whatever we want." Jill said to her twin brother.

"I love the sound of that myself, Jill." Jack agreed with his twin sister.

"Aren't they a little young to be left home alone?" Cherry commented.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Thor replied.

"At least they're happy now," Lionel commented. "They're like me... Alone in the world, but found a family to love and support them... Lucky little tykes..." he said, almost tearful before he magicked up a box of tissues and blew his nose nosily, making a cartoony horn sound effect.

"Huh. Seems like nothing's happening so far." Mo said.

"But then why is the crystal ball showing us The Fairy Tale Realm?" Atticus asked.

"No idea." Thor shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zelda advised.

* * *

Jack and Jill were soon hanging out at the castle, doing whatever they could to have fun. They read almost all of the books off of the bookshelves, ate all of the food that they could, including trying to get extra desserts, played with their new toys, but soon got bored with nothing else to do.

"I don't know what to do now." Jill complained.

"Me neither..." Jack said with a yawn as he lazily flipped through the pages of the book he had in his hands.

They soon heard a knocking at their door before they looked at each other and came to answer the door before gasping as they saw two familiar figures. "Aunt Alice! Mr. Hatter!"

"Hello, children," Alice greeted the twins. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you both as well." Jack smiled.

"What brings you here?" Jill asked. "Not that we're happy to see you."

"I know I'm happy to see you both," Hatter smiled as he ruffled up Jack's hair. "So your Snow and Charles are gone?"

"Yes, they have royal business and will be gone for quite a while." Jack nodded, chuckling at that.

"I suspected as much," Alice replied. "Now, you two are very young, but have your own power, much like Snow's ice powers, Sleeping Beauty's sleep magic, Cinderella's magical manifestation, Red's archery..." she then reminded.

"Exposition, Exposition, rush it out, ASAP~" Lionel sang to himself in the background.

"The point is, we have found two others who have recently joined Looking Glass and there is a new mission that needs to be tackled as soon as possible." Alice then told the twins.

"And since our parents are busy with their royal business I'm guessing this mission will be up to us?" Jack guessed.

"Yes, that's correct." Hatter said.

"We'd love to take on this new mission, it's been so boring here." Jack said.

"But who will watch over the castle while we're gone?" Jill asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Alice smiled. "It'll be under Looking Glass protection and we'll make sure nothing or anyone gets in the way."

Hatter soon ran around the castle, putting up traps and security on the castle.

"I'd leave my Tweedles to look after this, but I do need their help too, especially with a little muscle," Alice then said. "So collect your things and we'll meet you out here again against... _him_..." she then said, narrowing her eyes as she finished that statement.

"Him?" Jill asked before thinking about it. "Is it Rumplestiltskin again?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he's up to his old tricks again, though there's a bit more than just him I'm afraid," Alice sighed. "We'll need a lot of help... Especially from the outside." she then smirked as she seemed to look right at Hilda, Zelda, Cherry, Lionel, Atticus, Mo, and Thor from where they were watching from the crystal ball almost like she could see them from Riverdale.

"Why is she looking this way?" Mo asked.

"No idea... It's like she can see us." Thor said as Patch was heard coming inside.

"So do we go and meet the help from the outside in their realm or do they meet us in our realm?" Jack asked Alice.

"We'll meet them outside," Alice replied "I trust you remember my headquarters from last time when we were made to face Magda the Mad?"

"Yes, Aunt Alice, we remember." Jack and Jill nodded.

"Go inside and get whatever you want to take with you," Alice soon instructed them. "I don't know how long this will take, but it's very crucial and important that you get involved and learn how to control your powers if you're going to be apart of The Avengers Grimm."

"Okay, we'll be right back." Jack said as he rushed back inside with Jill.

Hatter and Alice looked at each other in silence for a while.

"...Tea?" Hatter grinned hopefully as he brought out a random teacup.

"Maybe later." Alice smirked at him before she lowered the teacup, looking him in the eyes.

Jack and Jill soon began to pack everything before Jack found one of the books from the library and was about to put it back until he glanced at it and flipped through it before a random slip of paper was shown to be in it.

* * *

Patch scratched on the front door a bit before Lionel opened the door.

"Well, there he is, our little Team Mascot." Lionel smirked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Patch rolled his eyes playfully. He soon joined the others to watch what was going on as Lionel closed the door.

* * *

"Huh, I wonder who put this in here?" Jack pondered before starting to read the page.

"Jack! Please do hurry!" Alice called out. "I don't want to scare you with too many details before we get started, but we must get going!"

"I'm coming!" Jack called back as he marked the page and closed the book before throwing it in his bag and went to go meet his twin sister and the two adults out front of the castle.

Two very strong and bulky looking men, one with a red cap and another with a blue cap, looked down at Jack and Jill as they stood guard around Alice and The Hatter.

"They look pretty strong." Atticus commented.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum at your service." Zelda memorized.

"Wow." Mo said.

"Alright, now let's get going." Alice said.

"Right." Jack nodded.

They soon followed Alice and Hatter over to a limo and they got right inside with a logo for Looking Glass Headquarters across it and soon drove off.

"When do we meet our allies from the other side?" Jill asked as they sat in the back while Tweedledee and Tweedledum sat up front as Tweedledee would drive them through a magical portal to take them into "our world".

"We'll meet them in town whenever Hilda and Zelda send them over," Alice said knowingly. "Then I can tell you about the newer recruits for The Avengers Grimm who have been partners together for a long, long time."

"Good to know." Jack said.

"Ooh, I'm so excited." Jill smiled.

* * *

"Alright, let's go out and meet up with them." Hilda said.

"Right." Mo nodded.

"Let's get to the car then." Zelda suggested.

"Okay." The group replied and they soon rode with Hilda and Zelda, leaving Riverdale suddenly.

Cherry soon checked her phone to see an email sent to all of the parents in school that the toilets had been backed up in school and that they were going to be closed for a while before she rolled her eyes before smirking as she knew that she should had expected that.

"Now you can relax and have an adventure and not worry about extra studying for a while." Thor smiled hopefully.

"I suppose so," Cherry smirked. "As if I didn't already know."

"So how will we know when they arrive?" Patch asked.

"Oh, we'll know." Zelda said.

"I mean, how many other cars come out of a portal?" Hilda asked.

"Fair point." Patch nodded.

"Ask a silly question, get an even sillier answer," Lionel commented as he crossed his arms. "Try living in _my_ world."

"Thanks, I think I'll pass." Cherry replied.

"Good," Lionel nodded. "It's an insane hellhole. I'm glad I made it out."

"I think Alice would say the same thing about Wonderland if it wasn't for Hatter." Hilda mumbled to herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with the other group..._ **

"So, what's with that book, Jack?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, but it tells stories... The adults' stories," Jack explained as he held the book out to show his twin sister. "Look, there's Queen Snow before she adopted us and was put under a sleeping spell and King Charles kissed her awake after the dwarves killed The Evil Queen."

"Ooh." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jack smiled back.

"We're almost there." Alice told them.

Jack and Jill nodded before continuing to look through the book that Jack had found.

"This is incredible..." Jill whispered. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in the library," Jack replied. "I feel like I just uncovered the secrets of the universe."

The twins smiled and laughed before a slip of paper fell out from one page that had Rumplestiltskin's story.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Jill asked after seeing the slip of paper.

"Oh, that's right. I found it in the book." Jack said before picking it up.

"Hmm... Curious." Jill said out of curiosity.

"Hey! That's _my_ line." Alice said playfully.

Jack and Jill smiled sheepishly.

"Hopefully this matter will be resolved before Christmas comes." Alice said.

"You doing anything special for Christmas, Aunt Alice?" Jack asked as he hid the paper behind his back, just in case.

"Yeah, you going to Wonderland?" Jill added.

"I'm going to be visiting my niece and her family for the holidays," Alice smiled warmly. "Christmas is her favorite holiday and I'm hoping we have no Looking Glass or Avengers Grimm trouble to worry about while I'm away. I'd invite you to come, but I suppose we'd have to see with your parents first."

"Right." Jill nodded.

"Now let's get a good reading on this." Jack said as he read the slip of paper.

"Sounds good to me." Alice said.

"Whatcha got there, Jacko?" Hatter asked.

"It seems to be a note," Jack replied before checking the paper closely. "From 'Hope'."

Alice and Hatter's eyes widened before they shared a glance with each other.

"Ah, I think I might need to confiscate that, my dear Jack." Hatter said, reaching out to take the paper from the boy.

"What? Why? It seems important." Jack said.

"Trust me, Jack; that note must be confiscated." Alice told him.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jill added.

Hatter soon took the note away anyway.

"Hey!" Jack and Jill pouted.

Hatter gasped as he cupped his hands and opened them to show that the note had disappeared like he did a magic trick. Jack and Jill firmly pouted, glaring at their godparents.

"Now you listen to me, dears, there are some things you don't need to worry about," Alice advised. "And sometimes it's best to not to know too much about the past."

"But why? What was on that note that you had to make it disappear?" Jill asked.

"And who is this Hope person?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, some things are best to stay in past." Alice told them.

"But why? What is it about this Hope person that you can't just tell us or let us read that note?" Jill asked.

"We'll tell you." Alice replied.

"We will...?" Hatter asked.

"Yes, but much later." Alice told him.

"...I just hope Snow White doesn't get unhappy about that." Hatter whispered to himself.

"You let me worry about her and besides, she's away with Charles right now, so we should be fine," Alice whispered back. "I faced Gelda and you even helped me."

"Yes, I remember," Hatter frowned. "I just hope they can take the news once we tell them."

Jack and Jill began to look curious of why Alice and Hatter would think they couldn't handle any news the two of them had to tell them.

* * *

And before they knew it, they were soon in "Our World".

"We're here. We're here." Jill smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We'll meet up with this Toon Force," Alice replied. "Hopefully after this, we can all finally live happily ever after."

"That sounds really great to me," Jill added. "So, who are these new recruits for The Avengers Grimm we're going to meet up with?"

"I'll tell you once we meet up with The Toon Force." Alice informed.

The limo soon stopped as Tweedledee let the four out of the backseat as Hilda, Zelda, and The Toon Force came out of their own car.

"Hilda, Zelda, long time no see." Alice greeted the Spellman sisters.

"Oh, Alice; it's so good to see you again." Hilda smiled.

"Hey there, Alice," Zelda greeted. "Hey Hatter."

"Hey, Jack. Hey, Jill." Atticus greeted.

"It's great to see you all again." Jill smiled.

"So what's this all about?" Cherry asked.

"Is it Rumpled Pigskin again?" Lionel narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna tie that guy up in his own golden straw if he knows what's good for him."

"That won't be necessary, Lionel," Alice smirked a bit. "I have special plans for him. There's a grave case going on in the world right now."

"Grave?" The groups asked, both concerned.

"Yes, as in Death from The Underworld, who you might know best as The Grim Reaper," Alice warned. "But in order to get what we need to stop him, we'll need some help from Rumplestiltskin."

"After what he's done to us?!" Jack glared.

"I know it's risky, but we'll need his cooperation, no matter what's happened in the past." Alice told them calmly.

"Well, this is certainly going to be an interesting adventure." Thor said.

"Sure is." Jill nodded.

"So who are we meeting?" Zelda asked.

"I'll give you the information on the way and some volunteers can go meet up with them after we visit Looking Glass," Alice replied as they went to the secret headquarters and Hatter went to his designated area. "Two new subjects: Goldilocks and Piper."

Cherry snickered a bit once she heard Goldilocks' name before Hilda nudged her firmly.

Alice soon showed a couple of files of the two people in question, one being a blonde woman and the other being a dark-haired man. "Goldilocks is a very fierce and independent fighter, fresh from the streets and can usually use a weapon if needed. Her partner is this gentleman, Piper," she then added, showing the one with the dark-haired man. "He can use his pipe to shoot and fire anything right on target like old Robin Hood with his bow and arrows."

"They sound impressive." Patch said.

"They really do." Mo nodded.

"Let's hope they'll be willing to help us find Rumplestiltskin and get him to help us." Thor said.

They then came further into Looking Glass. The Wolf looked up at them and snarled.

"Heh... Looks like The Big Bad Wolf remembers us..." Cherry commented.

"Could be worse," A blonde young woman with her hair in pigtails smirked as she hugged her knees from where she was sitting. "Could be a family of bears who hate you taking their food for yourself."

"Well, wouldn't you act the same way if someone did the same thing in your own house without asking, Goldilocks?" Alice asked.

"Fair enough, but come on; the food was there and I was hungry," Goldie defended. "So what brings you here?" she then asked.

"This is the Toon Force I told you and Piper about," Alice replied. "They help out The Justice League and on occasion, as well as The Avengers Grimm."

"Thought we were calling it The Grimm Avengers." Lionel commented to himself.

Thor shrugged and shook his head, though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Toon Force, I'm sure you can tell that this is Goldilocks." Alice introduced.

"Call me Goldie." The blonde girl then said before they shook hands with each other.

"Hm... That's quite a grip you got on you," Mo commented. "You work-out often?"

"You do what you can when you work with your fists as much as I do." Goldie smirked as she nodded.

"That's good." Mo nodded back.

"So where's Piper?" Jill asked.

"Oh, he's closeby." Hatter said.

"He's just getting supplies for his pipe." Goldie added.

"So Goldilocks from The Three Bears is boyfriend and girlfriend with The Pied Piper," Lionel smirked. "And I thought I'd seen everything."

"He is not my boyfriend," Goldie narrowed her eyes. "We're partners and I've known him for a good, long time."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself." Lionel teased.

Goldie roared and lunged out to pounce on Lionel before he got out of the way as much as he possibly could.

"Temper, Goldie, temper..." A man with dark hair and matching clothes soon walked by. "We gotta keep you just right. Not too hot, not too cold, just right." he then reminded.

"Sorry, Piper..." Goldie rolled her eyes. "This little beast just caught me in a bad mood."

"Next time we'll make sure he doesn't go too far." Hilda said.

"Hey!" Lionel glared.

"Now then, I'll need you two to get into position for your task against Rumplestiltskin," Alice told Goldie and Piper. "I'll need some volunteers to go with them." she then added, facing the twins and The Toon Force.

"We're official Avengers Grimm," Goldie spoke up. "Shouldn't we just go on our own?"

"The Toon Force is helping out and plus, Jack and Jill are my godchildren, so I won't let them go out on the busy streets of the city outside The World of Once Upon a Time on their own," Alice said, crossing her arms. "So I do think that Jack should be with Piper and Jill should be with you, Goldilocks."

"Well, I say we all go and split up," Cherry suggested. "Boys vs Girls. Just point us where to go."

"Uh, all of us at once?" Mo asked. "Won't that arouse suspicion?"

"Fine, you can stay here while I help out The Avengers Grimm." Cherry smirked.

"None of you are staying behind." Zelda said.

"So where do we go to find Rumplestiltskin?" Patch asked.

"He could be anywhere in the outside world." Thor said.

"That's where you'll come in," Alice replied. "We'll have to look for him and you'll be the ones to look for him in town."

* * *

Everyone soon looked at each other and they soon made it into town. The boys and girls split up with the girls on a rooftop while the boys took the ground floor and they were all given com-links to contact each other and to contact Alice back in Looking Glass.

"I'm sorry, Hope, but it's still too soon for the children to find out," Alice whispered as she took out a note and handed it to Hatter. "Put this in a safe place."

"Of course, my Wonder Girl." Hatter grinned and nodded, taking the note and ran off with it suddenly.

Unknown to them, Lionel saw this somehow, narrowing his eyes before he followed the others to where they had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure our boy's going to show?" Piper asked his partner through their com-links as the girls wandered on the rooftops deep into town, looking for the twisted imp known as Rumplestiltskin. "This isn't exactly his neighborhood, Goldie."

"This isn't home for us either, Piper." Goldie reminded.

"Back home this guy is the biggest of the big baddies," Piper replied as he hid with the boys. "I know people who wouldn't even say his name out of fear that they would lose their firstborn. What kind of name is Rumplestiltskin anyway?"

"His parents must've hated him." Cherry snarked.

"No argument there." Atticus said.

"Yeah, seriously." Mo added.

Rumpelstiltskin was seen reading a newspaper before putting it down, looking ready to meet someone as he walked on.

 ** _"Okay, you all stay mum,"_ **Alice told them. **_"Here he comes now, the squirrely bugger."_**

"It's hard to miss someone like him." Jack glared.

"Especially with that jerk likes to pull on people." Lionel added, snarkily, though he looked ready to tackle Rumplestiltskin if necessary.

 ** _"Remember, boys, he's expecting a dealer named Hans to give him a piece of the magic mirror,"_ **Alice reminded as the boys took their places to see the twisted imp himself. _ **"And where he goes, Death's messengers are never far behind."**_

"Where's Hans?" Rumple growled as he approached the group.

"Eugh... Where's your dentist?" Thor retorted. "Someone's never heard of a toothbrush."

"Tell me about it! I can smell your breath from here!" Lionel rolled his eyes as he waved the air in front of his face. "Seriously, is it me or does every movie in this franchise have a different Rumplestiltskin that's worse than the one before the last?"

"Couldn't make it. He sent us," Piper replied. "I'm Piper and these are my helpers."

"Did... Did you bring it?" Rumplestiltskin asked him.

"It's nearby," Piper replied calmly. "You fiending, pal?"

Rumplestiltskin glared before grinning a bit before glancing over towards Jack who glared sharply. "Ah... Look at how much you've grown," he then said. "You certainly take after your mother in the good looks department."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just focus on the reason you're here." Jack told him.

"Careful, guys." Jill said through her communicator.

"If you all know Hans, then you know why I need it." Rumpelstiltskin said with a glare.

"Sure, sure. You're running out of juice and you need a taste of the good stuff." Piper said.

"Grade A magic mirror. Ground or do you snort it?" Atticus asked Rumplestiltskin.

"Do you have it?!" Rumplestiltskin glared at the boys.

"Anything for Rumplestiltskin--" Piper replied calmly.

"Hey, shh!" Rumplestiltskin glared and soon his eyes flashed and he put a magic spell on them to prevent them from moving. "Shh... Don't move."

"This is new." Atticus remarked.

"Where is it, huh?" Rumplestiltskin demanded. "Where is it?!"

"We told you, it's nearby." Jack replied calmly.

"Alice? I don't know about this." Mo soon said on her com-link.

"The boys are fine. Stay put," Alice replied. "I don't want him in those pretty heads of yours too."

"I don't want anything to happen to Piper." Goldie firmly pouted.

"As crazy as she is, I trust Alice." Cherry reassured.

"Well, let's hope that Rumplestiltskin doesn't try anything." Jill said.

Rumplestiltskin began to circle the boys as they began to remain as calm as they could be while frozen in place. He soon ended up facing them face-to-face. "Where did you hear that name?" The impish man then asked Piper.

"Hans." Piper told him.

"You're lying~" Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Are we?" Lionel glared. "You wanna try us?"

"Hans would never tell you that name," Rumplestiltskin glared at the boys. "Do you know why?"

"Because you threatened him with a severe case of halitosis?" Lionel snarked.

"Because I told him not to," Rumplestiltskin glowered, gritting his teeth. "Just like I can tell you to give me what I need."

"Then do it." The boys challenged.

"Give it to me NOW!" Rumplestiltskin demanded before something changed and he seemed unable to do anything.

"Aww... Not so tough anymore, now are we?" Jack smirked. "You lost your juice, pal?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, not now," Rumplestiltskin panicked before glaring right at Piper and the others. "Who sent you? Was it them?"

"Who is them?" Piper asked.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled and lightning hit the sky.

"Rumplestiltskin..." A dark voice called.

The others glanced at Thor and he just looked innocent as he had nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

"What is Thor doing down there?!" Cherry complained.

"I don't think it's Thor, Cherry; I think it's something else." Mo replied.

"Alice, something's happening." Goldie reported.

 ** _"It's him. Death or one of his Messengers,"_ **Alice replied before Rumplestiltskin ran away. **_"His powers are gone! After him!"_**

"They can't move." Goldie replied.

The girls soon went off after Rumplestiltskin while the boys struggled to try to move and where Patch joined the girls as he came out from where he was. Rumplestiltskin continued to run until he was stopped by a man in black clothing and a knife.

"Did you think you could hide from him?" The man asked him.

Piper and the other boys groaned, unable to get free. Lionel soon checked a pocket-sized manual before snapping his fingers and freed himself and the other boys before they took off running together after Rumplestiltskin.

"You were supposed to bring him the magic mirror," The man glared at Rumplestiltskin. "You broke it. And you cheated him. Death doesn't like to be cheated."

Rumplestiltskin soon laughed. "Next time tell him to read the fine print." he then retorted.

"Tell him yourself." The man replied before he suddenly choked and groaned, slitting his own throat with his knife, making blood leak out.

Rumplestiltskin felt puzzled by that and looked like he was about to escape.

"Alice, blood!" Tweedledee called out before he soon punched Rumplestiltskin, knocking him out instantly, making the impish man fall hard to the ground next to the puddle of blood.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice smirked as she approached Rumplestiltskin with a burlap sack. "We've made a delightful mess of things, haven't we? Let's not dally, now. It's through The Looking Glass for you."

"Clever! I get it!" Lionel laughed at the puns.

"Did that guy just kill himself?" Cherry asked about the fallen man.

"It looks like he wasn't controlling himself." Atticus replied.

"Almost like someone was controlling him to make him do it," Thor said thoughtfully. "...I think so anyway."

"But who would have him kill himself?" Mo asked.

"No idea." Patch said.

* * *

They soon took off with Rumplestiltskin to a building as Hatter began to work on the announcements as they could hear feedback before hearing Hatter's voice. 

**_"Is this thing on?"_** Hatter's voice asked as they made it back to headquarters. ** _"Hats off to our newly arrived guest. I'm sure you have oh so many questions, but for now, a word of advice: Don't try too terribly hard to keep your head some would say, to survive here you'd have to be mad as a Hatter."_**

"Though hopefully not like Batman's Mad Hatter." Lionel commented.

Thor and Cherry snickered to that as Rumplestiltskin soon regained consciousness and now wore a mask over his face.

"Now he's like Bane." Cherry smirked at Lionel and Thor.

"Most people think me quite mad," Alice smirked as she approached Rumplestiltskin. "Monsters and magic. Uncommon nonsense they say. Perhaps I am mad. Why sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast, but... I've seen wonder. Mad or not, you're quite real. Someone needs to make sure you're not being naughty. After all, it was you who turned the fabric of reality into something not unlike Swiss cheese, I'm afraid."

Rumplestiltskin simply glared at her, unable to reply to her.

"So sorry you're unable to speak," Alice smirked. "I prefer to be absolutely certain you've lost your powers of persuasion, before loosening up that silver tongue of yours. Atticus, you're strong, why don't you help me move our new friend into the right area?" she then suggested.

Atticus shrugged and helped out as best as he could.

 ** _"A reminder, dear Alice, our good Piper's just returned from a jaunt at the zoo and he's brought a guest and Miss Goldilocks stepped out for her date,"_ **Hatter soon said on the PA. **_"When she returns we'll be near to bursting and all before tea time!"_**

"Aww... How come _we_ missed that?" Jack pouted.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" Jill added.

"You're just too young for _some_ jobs," Alice told the twins. "Now practice your abilities and stay put while I do a bit of work with our special guest."

"Oh, fine." Jack and Jill pouted.

Alice soon walked off to where Atticus took Rumplestiltskin as she faced him.

 _'I wonder who Alice's guest is?'_ Thor thought to himself.

 ** _"Seeing as your restraint, I'm sure he needn't tell you but keep your appendages appended by keeping them to yourself,"_ **Hatter's voice announced as Alice made Rumplestiltskin be moved into an elevator. **_"Else they're likely to be bit off by what's behind below."_**

"I've never been to Wonderland and I'm not sure if I want to." Atticus commented.

"It's not for everyone." Alice replied as they moved in the elevator with their hostage.

The Toon Force stayed put with Jack and Jill, except for maybe Atticus.

"Alice and Hatter are hiding something and it's not just Rumplestiltskin." Cherry said to the twins.

"They are," Jack nodded. "We found this interesting book and it came with a mysterious note."

"And it has something to do with someone named Hope." Jill said.

"Interesting." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, but before we could read on any further Hatter took it from us," Jack said. "She says there are some things we don't need to worry about and sometimes it's best to not to know too much about the past."

"They did say they would tell us, but they only said that they would tell us later." Jill told them.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Lionel commented. "I think I might need to do some 'Mite-work'." he then said before turning himself into a bug, or a Bug-Mite, if you will as he flew off and went to secretly hide on the wall where Alice and Atticus had ended up.

A certain man snarled from behind a prison cell as Atticus helped Alice move Rumplestiltskin.

"Your new cellmate, as it were," Alice told Rumplestiltskin about the snarling, beastly man. "This big baddie was our first recruit. That's a good Wolfie. First of many!"

"Before I remember, will one of the Tweedles please forget to give the good doggie a proper housing?" Hatter's voice soon asked over the PA. "That little lemon's gone a tad ripe."

Atticus rolled his eyes slightly before he helped Alice move Rumplestiltskin into the proper cell, locking him inside instantly as Lionel landed on the wall, listening in with a rather large horn, though no one saw him or noticed him.

"As you can see, your meddling's brought all sorts of grim beasties and monsters from your world to mine," Alice soon said to Rumplestiltskin. "Unfortunately, you also let something else in. Something worse. A cult. Armed, trained, working for Death himself. Death's messengers. I think you know them. Even a special married couple with unfinished business that involves their living daughter. Judging by your friend in the alleyway, they're planning something and it's up to us to stop them."

Rumplestiltskin simply stared her down.

"I'll be clear. Whether I allow you to speak or not depends entirely on what you're willing to say," Alice smirked as she continued. "Tell me everything you know about these messengers. If you cooperate I can make your stay here a tad more comfortable. Perhaps even you won't have to eat through a straw for the rest of your life, hmm? Otherwise, breaking the magic mirror will bring you more than just seven years bad luck, I'm afraid. We'll keep rounding up monsters. You can decide whether you want to be one or not. Blink twice if you've understood me."

Rumplestiltskin soon blinked his eyes twice to answer her.

"And blink twice if we have a deal." Alice then demanded.

Rumplestiltskin just glanced at her, crossing his eyes, and raising his eyebrows, not cooperating that time.

"Hmm... Suit yourself," Alice firmly frowned before going to storm off. "I'll leave you to think about it."

"Ask her about Hope." Lionel whispered as he landed on Atticus's ear.

"Huh?" Atticus blinked before scratching his ear, glaring, about to swat the bug until he saw who it was. "Lionel?"

"Ask her about Hope!" Lionel urged Atticus. "She won't say anything to Jack and Jill, but maybe she will to you."

"Um, okay. I'll give it a try." Atticus shrugged before going up to Alice.

"I just know she'll tell him what he needs to know about this Hope person." Lionel said to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me, Alice, but do you know who Hope is?" Atticus asked.

Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks and glanced back at him. Atticus grinned bashfully.

"Who told you that name?" Alice demanded.

"Oh, come on, you can trust me," Atticus replied. "I won't tell anybody. I'm a great keeper of secrets."

"...Very well, I'll tell you," Alice said calmly. "But you have to swear not to tell Jack and Jill."

Atticus nodded, trying to be calm and patient.

"Hope... Was a very special woman," Alice began to say. "She was a very nice and kind soul, but she got herself into trouble a lot of the times... Especially with... That beast." she then added, pointing sharply towards Rumplestiltskin.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Alice nodded.

"Did she fall in love with him? If so, why? Because I have absolutely no idea what she ever saw in him." Atticus said.

"It was complicated..." Alice said with a sigh. "She was in trouble and needed his help with something. It all started a very long time ago."

"Okay... We're getting somewhere," Lionel smirked. "This should be good~"

* * *

**_A flashback shows the World of Once Upon a Time, many, many years ago..._ **

"Oh, great, a flashback..." Lionel commented to himself. "This should be interesting..."

"Hope was a peasant girl with her father, who was a miller," Alice's voice began to narrate as a very young woman with golden blonde hair was shown to be working in a palace with her father. "It was a rough life, but they both knew they would be fine if they had each other. Hope made some friends with whoever she could," she then added as young Hope was shown to be meeting a very young Snow White who smiled at her before she smiled back hopefully. "Especially one very special and Good Princess who was born to The Good King and The Good Queen."

"Hope was friends with Snow White?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Indeed, she was." Alice's voice replied.

"This is getting interesting." Lionel said to himself.

"Hope was good friends with all of the princesses... Even Beauty before she met her Beast." Alice's voice chuckled as Hope met Snow White and the two became fast and best friends.

"I haven't met Beauty from The Avengers Grimm when it was just Snow, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzel, and even Red Riding Hood from when we first faced Rumplestiltskin and found out about your world." Atticus remarked.

"Maybe later," Alice hinted. "Snow and Hope were very good friends and did almost everything together, even if Hope was meant to be a servant, especially due to her upbringing, until one fateful evening came for her."

"One fateful day? Huh, whenever someone says something like that either means two things." Atticus said.

"Oh, and what might those be?" Alice asked.

"Either A: Hope was getting married or proposed to or B: she was expecting a baby." Atticus replied.

"Wrong to both actually." Alice smirked.

"Aw... That usually works..." Atticus complained.

"Hope was locked in her room until she could fulfill a selfish promise that her father made to earn high status in the kingdom and she could even marry a wealthy and beloved king," Alice then said. "She had to spin straw into gold, but only one person in the whole realm can do something like that."

"Rumplestiltskin." Atticus and Lionel said knowingly and obviously.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "He came to visit her and helped show her the ways of spinning straw into gold so that she could impress everybody the following morning. Eventually, she did, and Snow's family hosted a masquerade ball, Hope's father wishing to let her marry someone rich and successful, even like Saint George who slew a fearsome and horrific dragon. She then met someone that night and they had punch together before she fell into a deep sleep and woke up back home with no idea of how and when she got there." she then continued to explain.

"That's a hangover if ever I've heard one." Lionel said to himself.

"Eventually, Hope woke up and found herself feeling very sick and believed she probably had the flu, even after she was told to marry Saint George once her father found him and everyone waited for her to get better and soon asked Rumplestiltskin for more help whenever she needed it," Alice continued from there. "His deals always come with a price though. First, he wanted her mother's necklace she had worn since she was born, then he wanted her finer treasures shipped from all the fair men in all the land, then finally... The flu became the shape and form of two babies... And he wanted to snatch those babies as he could sense powerful magic, strenth, and energy deep within them and wanted to take them away from her."

"Two babies? Well, since he could sense how powerful the two were, it would make sense he would want to try and take them for himself, but I don't understand why--" Atticus started before starting to put it all together. "No... Wait, Alice, are you trying to stay that Hope is...."

Alice nodded.

'No way, Hope is or was Jack and Jill's--' Lionel thought to himself.

"Their mother." Alice told Atticus.

"Really?!" Atticus asked.

"Shh~" Alice shushed him, looking around before nodding in silence.

"Well, if Hope is their mother, then who's their father?" Atticus then asked.

"I'm afraid no one really knows," Alice replied. "The evening of their conception is only a secret known between her and this mystery man or if he even is alive today."

'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!' Lionel soon chanted in his head with a smirk as this felt like a Jerry Springer moment.

"I'm sorry, Atticus," Alice then told the boy. "I may had faced a nasty Cheshire Cat who got me in trouble with The Queen of Hearts, I may have wandered too far from home chasing after a certain white rabbit, and I may have even had an unforgettable tea party with Hatter and his old friend, The March Hare, but I don't have knowledge on Jack and Jill's father or who he might had even been, but Rumplestiltskin has been tracking the twins down ever since their mother died before trusting Snow White and King Charming as their guardians if anything were to happen to her since she had nothing else to her name."

"So that's why you don't want me to tell them," Atticus said. "It'll be heartbreaking to them if they find out the truth of who Hope is." 

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "Now promise me you won't tell them."

"I promise." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Lionel narrowed his eyes before he flew off back upstairs, not sure if he could let Alice get away with this as the flashback ended.

* * *

Jack and Jill were soon concentrating on their abilities as best as they could of shape-shifting, but it wasn't as good as when The Toon Force had met them.

"You two seem distracted," Piper said to them. "Worried about something?"

"Well, I suppose... Our parents..." Jack said softly.

"I hope that they're okay." Jill added.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout them," Piper shook his head, trying to help comfort them. "Your parents are strong people. They can handle whatever hits them away from home. I've seen Snow White freeze people quicker than The Snow Queen could ever hope to."

"Yeah, we've seen her ice power in action." Jack nodded.

"So they're probably alright." Jill said.

"Besides, they're at some big, important, royal meeting or something." Jack said.

"I ain't worried 'bout Snow White... Though I am a bit worried about Goldie." Piper admitted.

"You two have been through a lot together, huh?" Mo guessed.

"More or less, yeah," Piper nodded. "I was the one who found her and gave her something she had wanted for a long time."

"A home?" Cherry asked.

"That too, but I mostly meant a friend." Piper replied.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"She doesn't have many friends?" Mo asked.

"Exactly." Piper nodded.

"So where is Goldie anyway?" Patch asked.

"Making a run downtown to meet a certain someone." Piper replied.

"And that would be?" Patch then asked.

"They call him Bluebeard." Piper informed.

Cherry snickered. "Sounds like a name for a pirate." she then said.

"He is," Piper replied, making her stop then. "He was once partners with Blackbeard and recruited the one called James Hook before they ended up in a magical place called Neverland," he then explained further. "I'm just concerned about Goldie going there alone even though she was all alone when I first met her."

"Hmm... Maybe one of us should go and make sure this Bluebeard guy doesn't hurt her." Thor suggested.

"That would probably be a safe and good idea." Jill added.

"Eh... I'll go." Cherry decided.

"You?!" The others asked.

"I'm not scared," Cherry smirked. "I work with Batman."

"I think I'll go too," Mo suggested. "I used to sometimes sneak out of my place whenever no one was looking~"

"All right..." Piper said with a sigh. "Jack, Jill, you guys stay here."

Jack and Jill pouted about being forced to stay behind just because they were younger. Piper soon gave Cherry and Mo the address of where to go and they soon left Looking Glass Headquarters and went to catch up with Goldie as she was on her way to where her mission was.


	3. Chapter 3

Goldie looked around as she heard footsteps right behind her and soon kicked someone in the stomach right behind her, making that person groan and fall on the sidewalk before the moonlight from above showed who it was. "It's you... Barry..." she then realized.

"Actually, it's Cherry." Cherry corrected as she hugged her stomach.

"Cherry, Barry, whatever," Goldie huffed as she crossed her arms. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Wasn't trying to." Cherry told her as she got up.

"We came to come with you against Bluebeard." Mo said.

"I can handle this guy by myself." Goldie told her.

"But there are strength in numbers." Mo said.

Goldie raised an eyebrow.

"Just let us come along," Mo said to Goldie. "We promise we won't ruin anything for you."

"You better not," Goldie scoffed. "I spent my whole life being on my own and no one looking after me, but ever since I met Piper, he pretty much made that his job."

"At least he deeply cares about you." Cherry shrugged as they soon walked over to the designated area.

"You sure you wanna go alone, Goldie?" Piper asked through the com-link.

"He's expecting an escort," Goldie reminded. "I don't want him running off before I have a chance to take him in."

"I don't think this guy scares easily," Piper warned. "You'd be lucky to land one hit."

"One is all I need," Goldie defended as she took some gum out from her pocket before knocking on the man's door. "How tough could he be with a name like Bluebeard?" she then held out some gum for Cherry and Mo if they wanted some.

Cherry and Mo both soon accepted one piece of gum each.

* * *

The door soon opened as Bluebeard was soon shown as he smiled before his smile changed. "I asked for a brunette." he then told them.

"Does it count that _my_ hair is brunette?" Mo smirked at the man.

"No kids allowed... Though I guess we can work something out." Bluebeard smirked.

Goldie smirked back before going to punch him only for him to grab her arm and flip it right behind her back and he held her tightly with a smirk.

"Naughty little girl~" Bluebeard teased Goldie.

"Blondes have more fun." Goldie retorted as she grunted, getting herself free before she spun around in the room and ended up against a table that had several knives on it.

"Ah, we'll see~" Bluebeard smirked before he grabbed Cherry and Mo by their throats and pinned them both against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mo glared.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Bluebeard smirked at her.

Mo lowly growled and soon, a bunch of vines grew up and out of the floor before they suddenly latched onto Bluebeard, grabbing him next and shoving him up to the wall, letting go of her and Cherry. "That's why." she then smirked back.

"Pretty impressive." Bluebeard smirked.

"Why thank you." Mo smirked back.

"Thanks for the help, but I've got it from here." Goldie told Mo.

"We just want you to be careful, Goldie." Mo suggested.

"If only someone did 20 years ago." Goldie mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Mo blinked, scratching her head.

Goldie soon grabbed some of the knives, but there was some strange magic around them as Bluebeard just smirked at all three of them.

"Yes, you've met my wives," Bluebeard smirked as he grabbed the knife and slashed at Mo's vines, breaking himself free, making both girls gasp. "No one's ever... Hit me before. You must be special. I'm going to take my time." he then smirked as he rubbed the side of his face, feeling something on him that actually wasn't magic, but something much more fatal.

"Better hurry up then," Goldie retorted with a smirk back. "I knew I only had one shot to land a hit. So I made it count. Poison should only take a minute or two."

Bluebeard groaned a bit and suddenly fell to the floor as he had been poisoned by her.

"Give or take." Goldie then chuckled darkly.

"Your family must be proud of you." Cherry remarked.

"Who needs family?" Goldie snorted. "I've only had to take care of myself for my whole life and I don't need a family. Never had one before and I never will now, that's one thing that'll never change for me and living happily ever after."

'She's never had a family?' Mo thought softly.

'Wow. I always wondered why her parents weren't concerned about where she was in the story, now I know.' Cherry thought to herself.

They soon disposed of Bluebeard and came back to Looking Glass Headquarters.

"It's getting late," Alice told Jack and Jill as the sun was setting. "I believe it's time to get some dinner and get ready for bed."

"Yeah, okay." Jill nodded.

"Alright." Jack said.

"Besides, you two need your rest." Alice told them.

"Fair enough." The twins said.

Cherry and the others soon met up in a loft that belonged to both Alice and Hatter as they ate some dinner together and got settled in. Thor and Lionel decided to cook them all up dinner that evening. Jill sighed softly and worriedly.

"Don't worry about our new mother and father," Jack smiled soothingly at his twin sister. "We'll see them again someday later."

"I know, I just get worried about them whenever they travel far away from home." Jill sighed.

"I guess that's the downside where you guys come from," Cherry said. "You can't just call or text each other if you miss each other."

"Oh, by the way; Atticus, did you find out about that Hope person?" Mo asked.

"Well, yes, but I promised Alice I wouldn't tell." Atticus said.

"Dang it and we all know how Atticus is with his promises." Cherry groaned.

"Besides, didn't we find out in _Time Wars_ that Hope is the name of Jack and Jill's mother anyway?" Lionel asked. "Someone must've not been paying attention~"

The others glanced around in silence from what Lionel said before they decided to switch topics.

"Sure, ignore the meta guy." Lionel shrugged as he continued to cook with Thor.

"Queen Snow and King Charles will always be like parents to us, but sometimes I wonder where we really came from," Jack sighed as he looked in the mirror while washing up for dinner. "Sometimes I feel like I'm looking at a complete stranger in the mirror."

"I know what you mean," Jill agreed with her twin brother. "I have very faint memories of our birth mother, but I don't think I know anything about our father."

"If you don't know, I don't know," Jack then added. "It's like we were just born into existence."

"Welcome to my world, kiddos." Lionel remarked.

"But maybe there might be someone who does know him." Jill said.

"Really?" Thor asked. "Who?"

"Um, before I answer, please don't overreact." Jill replied.

"Jill, whoever you have in mind, just tell us." Patch said.

"You can trust us," Thor replied. "After all, I usually tell the group everything."

"No secrets around here," Lionel added. "We're respected allies of course."

"Hmm... Well, I did promise her I wouldn't tell Jack and Jill, but I didn't promise I'd keep it a secret." Atticus said.

"So?" Patch smiled.

"Well..." Atticus said before whispering to them of what Alice told him.

"You just better be able to lie if Alice and the Hatter ask about anything." Lionel warned Atticus.

"Thanks, Lionel, I was trying not to think about that." Atticus grumbled a bit.

"Now you know what that feels like~" Lionel replied as he turned the stove down as he and Thor were almost done.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully from the information given. "Something smells fishy and it's not just Rumplestiltskin..."

"Whatya mean, Cherry?" Thor asked her.

"Rumplestiltskin wanted Jack and Jill from the very beginning," Cherry said, recalling the first adventure with The Avengers Grimm. "He seems to know so much about them and that story about their mother."

"So, maybe he might know who she was getting married to, like what their father's name was." Mo said.

"Yeah, if anyone would know, it would be him." Thor added.

"That's what I'm both afraid of and hopeful for." Jill remarked.

"Do you think Alice will let us talk to him?" Jack soon asked.

"We'll see what happens after tomorrow," Atticus said with a small, hopeful smile. "Baby steps. After all, that's what I had to take to find my missing parents when I thought they had been dead all this time before I found Superman and he adopted me."

"You make it sound so easy." Jack smiled back.

"Things are a lot easier with friends and family around." Atticus nodded as Goldie looked soft, but didn't say anything.

"Well, tomorrow's gonna be quite an interesting day." Jack said.

"I have a feeling it sure will." Mo said.

"All right, gang," Lionel said. "Old Thor and I made burgers and hot dogs for everyone."

"Ahem?" Mo cleared her throat a bit.

"There are vegetarian options too." Lionel then said with a nod.

"Thank you." Mo beamed from that.

* * *

Jack and Jill soon shared some burgers together once it was time to eat.

"It's a Build-Your-Own-Burger Bar, so help yourselves to ketchup, lettuce, bacon... Whatever you want!" Thor smiled all around the others.

"Well, it definitely sounds better than porridge." Goldie smirked as she decided to join in.

"I could go for a bite to eat." Piper said as he joined in.

"Mm... Burgers." Jack added.

"Let's get to eating." Patch smiled.

"Let's eat up then." Goldie said to the others.

Everyone then began to eat up their dinner.

"I'm still worried about our new parents." Jill softly said to Jack.

"And if we'll make it back home alive, especially since Death is literally out there." Jack added a bit nervously.

"Aw, you two worry too much," Goldie told the twins as calmly as possible, but she rolled her eyes. "You should be thankful at least you have a home and a family to go back to after we win this thing."

"You're really alone, aren't you, Goldie?" Cherry asked her softly.

"More or less," Goldie nodded. "I've been on my own for my whole life and the only way I've survived is sneaking into houses to take people's food and water to keep myself alive, not to mention my combat skills so I don't get killed easily."

"That's also how we met," Piper added as he put his arm around Goldie. "She came into my place and I heard a clatter one night and was about to shoot darts at her with my trusty old pipe until I saw that she was just hungry and alone and we've been partners ever since."

"Aw." Mo smiled.

"Well, that's one way to meet your best friend." Loinel said.

"Sure is." Thor said.

"We're partners, not friends," Goldie corrected strictly. "I don't need any friends."

"Oh, Goldie, don't say that." Thor frowned.

"Never had any friends and family before, so I'll never have any," Goldie replied. "I trust Piper as my ally and partner, but there'll never be anything other than that."

"Oh, come on now, friendship is very important," Thor insisted. "My uncle knows a land where friendship is a very important and special element to have and some creatures don't even comprehend or understand it."

"Good for your uncle." Goldie shrugged and rolled her eyes as she ate her burger.

'Well, she certainly is a unique character.' Lionel thought to himself.

The group began to enjoy their burgers as they each took a bite from the food.

"So delicious." Mo smiled.

"Glad you like 'em," Thor beamed. "Lionel and I made 'em special."

"Well, you succeed." Piper chuckled.

"Just right." Goldie added as she gave a thumb's up.

Jack and Jill finished their food, but still looked worried about what was happening and spending the night without Snow White and King Charles around. Goldie looked at them and sighed as she walked away from them to grab her backpack.

"Sorry, Goldie," Jack said softly. "We just miss our new family."

"I understand and... Maybe you guys can share this," Goldie said as she brought out a teddy bear from her backpack to give to the twins. "Maybe if you sleep with this tonight, you'll feel a little bit better."

"Thanks, Goldie." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, thanks; how long have you had it?" Jack asked.

"For a long time." Goldie said.

"Who gave it to you?" Jill then asked.

"I don't know," Goldie shrugged. "I've had it for as long as before I can even remember."

"You might not trust friends or want a family, but that was very kind what ya did, Goldie," Piper told his partner. "I'm sure the kiddies will appreciate it."

"Hm... I can be nice some of the times..." Goldie smirked. "Just don't get used to it~"

"Don't worry, I won't." Piper smirked back teasingly.

'She might not know it, but those two are friends.' Lionel thought to himself.

"Tonight's gonna go by rather smoothly." Thor said.

"What makes you think that?" Patch asked him.

"Eh, just a feeling." Thor shrugged.

* * *

Eventually, after dinner, everyone came to gather around and get settled for the night.

"Well, I'm bored," Lionel said, taking out a pocket-sized crystal before it grew, showing to be Hilda and Zelda's crystal ball. "let's check out some other worlds."

"Isn't that Hilda and Zelda's new crystal ball?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing it," Lionel nodded. "I thought it'd be cool to check out other places when the plot runs slower or if Atticus takes the spotlight while we're on the sidelines and he thinks he has to save the day again."

"Oh, come on; he doesn't _always_ take the spotlight." Patch said.

"Uh-huh." Lionel said, unconvinced.

"Really. Sometimes, yeah, sure, but not _all_ the time." Patch said.

"Anyway..." Lionel soon said, deciding to play with Hilda and Zelda's crystal ball.

"Jack... You'll sleep with me, right?" Jill asked her twin brother. "I know we're a bit too old for this, but..."

"Of course, Jill," Jack smiled warmly. "I'm your brother, so I'll never let you down."

"Aw. Thanks, Jack." Jill smiled back.

"No problem, Sis." Jack smiled warmly in return.

The two of them soon went to where they would be sleeping.

"You guys go on ahead and sleep," Lionel told the twins. "We'll be right with you shortly."

"Thanks, Lionel." Jack and Jill replied as they went to get some sleep with Goldie's stuffed bear.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite~" Thor added.

Jack and Jill smiled softly before they went to get some sleep together as night fell in Looking Glass. Lionel soon sat with the crystal ball, taking a look at other worlds besides the Netherworld while everyone else waited until they would go to bed themselves.

"So, what do we got?" Atticus asked.

"Well, there's a world of talking and singing colorful ponies," Lionel began. "There's one where you live under the sea like when we met Queen Magda and she said she hated your Aunt Athena, there's another version of all of us together with various other adventures besides working with The Justice League... The list is endless." he then informed.

"Wow..." Atticus said.

"I never realized there were so many Earths." Patch said.

"There sure are." Mo remarked.

"Tell me about it." Lionel replied.

The group sat together and decided to check out the many Earths with him as Jack and Jill went to get some sleep.

* * *

A black-haired woman loomed over the twins while they slept, grinning evilly and wickedly. Jack and Jill soon woke up before yelping.

"You two think you can stop Death... You can't stop Death!" The woman grinned evilly. "He'll stop you, your efforts with Rumplestiltskin are all pointless!"

"Who are you?!" Jill asked her.

"And how did you get in here?" Jack added.

"I have my ways of coming and going, especially with those sorceresses who tried to protect your honorary Aunt Sleeping Beauty..." The woman grinned, showing razor-sharp teeth.

Jack and Jill screamed and hugged each other with her sharp teeth.

"I'm saddened you don't know who I am, but I am Carabosse," The woman smirked. "You're only children and not even actual royalty even if Snow White adopted you as her prince and princess."

"You're the one who cursed Sleeping Beauty to sleep for 100 years!" Jack realized.

"Yes, that's me, and right now, I'm Death's right-hand woman," Carabosse taunted. "He promised me a great lifetime of happiness for eternity and I'm going to help him stop you, Looking Glass, and those annoying Toon Force allies of yours who don't even belong in OUR world~"

"Oh, yeah. That would have totally worked." Lionel's voice smirked.

The three of them soon looked over to see The Toon Force, Goldie, and Piper.

"If we hadn't heard our friends in trouble." Lionel then continued, still smirking.

Carabosse snarled at them.

"What seems to be the trouble, Jack and Jill?" Cherry asked.

"Carabosse!" Jack and Jill cried out in a panic.

"You should know, you're apart of this Avengers Grimm family and we'll make sure you never get hurt," Cherry told the twins. "And though I'm not sure if we'll have any more adventures with you guys in the future, we'll make sure of it."

"Ain't she sweet when she wants to be, folks?" Lionel smirked at the fourth wall with a sly wink.

"Death's Messengers will not be silenced," Carabosse glowered. "I'll help make sure of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, either you leave right now or you fight all of us." Thor suggested.

"Yeah, and trust me, the smart thing to do would be to leave." Atticus said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Mo asked Carabosse.

Carabosse snarled as she took out her own scythe.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Cherry asked.

"Who do you think? Death himself," Carabosse grinned darkly. "Cross me and I'll reap your mortal souls and you can go down to the Underworld when Charon arrives after I slay you all~"

"You really think you can take on all of us?" Thor smirked.

"Yeah, not likely." Piper said.

"Even with that scythe of yours, you can't take on all of us." Mo said.

"Need I remind you that nearly 150,000 people die each day around the world?" Carabosse smirked. "Death delivers and he taught me how to deliver for him~"

"All right, everyone, go to battle stations and throw her with what you got!" Lionel told the others around him.

"Right!" The rest of the group replied.

Carabosse roared and soon charged for the group with her scythe as they scattered around. Jack and Jill hugged each other, feeling scared and worried.

"I'm gonna need something to shoot at her if we wanna get her out of here." Piper said to himself as he held his pipe closeby.

Thor soon used his magic and made magic darts appear next to Piper.

"These will do." Piper said.

Thor smiled and nodded.

"I doubt they'll last long with her magic, but these should knock her out for a while," Piper replied. "Think you can surround her and we'll take her out?"

"Oh, I'm sure me and my buddies can at least try." Thor beamed as he saluted before running off.

Lionel laughed, having the most fun in dodging Carabosse's scythe by removing his head and stretching his body out like taffy.

"What _are_ you?" Carabosse sneered.

"Very special and talented, unlike you," Lionel smirked. "You could really use a new hairdo or at least a dentist. Yow! And I thought Rumplestiltskin had Snaggleteeth." he then added, pointing to her razor-sharp teeth.

Carabosse glared as she looked ready to end Lionel before getting surrounded by the others. "You all really think you can stop me?" The evil witch smirked.

"Eh... Well, we can certainly try." Thor glared.

"Well, I think you are fools and-Wait," Carabosse said as she started to count them all. "Where's the one with the pipe?"

Piper soon slid out from behind with his pipe.

"I'm afraid it's past your bedtime, Carabosse." Goldie taunted.

"Huh?" Carabosse glared.

Piper soon took a deep breath and blew into his pipe, shooting a dart right at Carabosse, knocking her out instantly. Carabosse mumbled in a daze before she suddenly fell over and passed out.

"Somehow, I feel like she'll be back later, especially with what Death has planned." Lionel remarked to the others.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"So should we go to sleep or should we each take shifts?" Patch asked.

"Well, I doubt she'll go anywhere for a while, but we can do shifts if you want," Piper suggested. "We'll split up in pairs."

"Hopefully she won't escape too easily," Lionel said before looking at the twins. "Jack, Jill, you two get some sleep. You could really use it since you'll be in the big leagues now."

"Right." Jack and Jill nodded.

"I'm too excited to sleep," Thor chuckled. "That was so cool what we did... Especially with my magic and thunder power."

"You did great, Storm Cloud." Lionel nodded in approval.

Thor beamed after hearing that before yawning.

"So, who's taking the first shift?" Mo asked.

"I'll take the first shift. Besides, I rarely sleep at night." Cherry said.

"Want some company?" Lionel asked.

"I'm flattered, but I guess we'll see if you can last tonight." Cherry replied.

"I'd be honored!" Lionel saluted before he dressed like a Donald Duck angel. "Have no fear~"

"All right," Cherry rolled her eyes playfully. "You guys get some sleep and I'll see ya when I see ya."

"See ya around, Cherry." Mo said.

* * *

They each soon went to sleep in their beds as Cherry and Lionel stood guard to make sure no surprise attacks happened. And luckily for them, no attacked that night.

"So boring, but for right now that's a good thing." Lionel whispered.

"I just feel like she might get away no matter what we do," Cherry replied. "She's working for Death, so she might have a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Well, I'm not afraid of Death," Lionel said as he put his arm around her. "We'll get through this and whatever his plans are."

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded. "Also, I don't think The Justice League needs to be contacted unless it gets very serious. Alice and Hatter seem to be doing a decent job with Looking Glass... It's like their very own Watchtower."

"Yeah..." Lionel agreed. "I could see that happening."

"I already know what to inform them of who found a way inside." Cherry said.

"Sounds about right to me." Lionel said.

"How about you? Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"I'm fine, but I've been concerned about you," Lionel said. "We all have since these big tests are coming up in school."

"I just don't wanna fail and get into a good college," Cherry replied. "So I've been studying extra hard."

"I don't want you to burn yourself out," Lionel advised. "You have enough responsibility with The Justice League and our adventures with them, The Teen Titans, and even these guys, The Avengers Grimm."

"Life is complicated in this dimension, Lionel," Cherry said as he looked him in the eyes. "I don't know if there's colleges or schools in the 5th Dimension, but here in the 3rd Dimension, it's pretty hectic for a kid."

"I just don't wanna lose you." Lionel said, wrapping his arm around her.

Carabosse simply watched them, narrowing her eyes as she waited patiently, knowing she would be able to escape soon because she believed that Death would pull through for her.

"How's about you get some sleep?" Cherry suggested.

"I'm not even tired." Lionel said.

"That's good to know," Cherry said. "But when you do feel tired you can get some sleep."

Lionel playfully stuck his tongue out. Cherry nodded and soon walked off to get some water.

"I'll get back to you on that," Lionel nodded before turning around with a smirk. "Hehehe... Good luck trying to get out so easily, Carabosse... Sometimes I think we're so brilliant, I feel like our brains are-"

Carabosse seemed to had vanished.

"GONE?!" Lionel cried out. "Ugh! I'm so stupid!" he then groaned and face-palmed. "This must've been part of her plan or something!"

Cherry's eyes were wide before she went back to her default deadpan expression. "Don't feel glum, Lionel," she then said. "I somehow feel that she will be back, especially since she's working for Death with whatever he has planned with The Avengers Grimm."

"Yeah, you're right," Lionel said. "She'll be back."

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some water." Cherry said as she went back to what she was about to do.

"I just hope the others don't get mad about this." Lionel sulked.

Cherry nodded to him as she got some water for both of them.

* * *

"If you'd like to meet other prisoners, let me know." Alice said as she suddenly appeared.

"Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Cherry complained.

"Sorry about that, dear," Alice smirked calmly. "Bad force of habit."

"Then maybe you should drop it." Cherry smirked back darkly.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Alice smirked back.

"Anyway, we kinda have an escapee." Lionel said.

"Oh, really?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Carabosse." Cherry said.

"Oh, I feel like she might be back," Alice said with a wink. "And when she does, we'll take better cautions and restraints to keep her from escaping again."

"Alice, you sound like you saw this coming." Cherry commented.

"Wonderland can change your perspective on some things," Alice informed. "It can put you one step behind and one step ahead of an opponent if you're lucky."

Cherry and Lionel sweat-dropped from that.

"On the plus side, Bluebeard is now locked up and we'll find out more about Death and what his plans are in the near future," Alice then said. "The Tweedles are now being security officers in the prison cells."

"That's good to know." Lionel said.

"Anyway, better get some sleep." Alice told them.

"That's funny, I was starting to think you didn't need to sleep." Lionel smirked.

"Very funny." Alice smirked as she left the room.

"Looks like we'll find out more about Bluebeard tomorrow," Lionel said to Cherry. "Get some sleep and no extra studying for a while."

"Oh... Fine..." Cherry sighed in defeat. "For you and Thor."

Lionel nodded before beaming to go help her to bed with everyone else. Jack and Jill still looked nervous and scared.

"Don't worry about it, guys," Goldie told the twins. "You'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." Jill gulped.

"We'll do our best to try and get some sleep tonight." Jack told Alice.

"After all, everyone needs their sleep." Alice said.

"Just try to not let it bother ya." Goldie said as she patted them both on the head.

Jack and Jill sighed before they both turned over to try to get some sleep.

"Kids..." Goldie shook her head as she walked off. "What can ya do with 'em?"


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, for the rest of the night, there were no disturbances, and Thor woke up first, deciding to make breakfast for everyone. He began to make pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon. The scent of food seemed to wake up the others.

"Mm... Something smells good." Jack smiled.

Jill groaned and turned over.

"Come on, Jilly," Jack said to his twin sister. "Whatya say we get some breakfast?"

"Five more minutes..." Jill mumbled.

"Jill, I'm hungry, and if I'm hungry, that means you're hungry too," Jack smirked playfully. "So you wanna get out of bed or do I have to drag you?"

"Eat _this_!" Jill smirked back as she soon grabbed her pillow and whacked him in the face with it.

"Oh, very funny," Jack smirked back. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Alright. Alright." Jill smirked back.

The two of them soon got out of bed and went to where the smell of food was.

* * *

"Hey, gang," Thor smiled at the twins. "Hope you guys like pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon."

"That'll do." Jack and Jill smiled back.

"Alice said that we're going to find out more of the villains and what she and Hatter have planned," Thor told them. "Sorry that Carabosse got away though. She didn't bother your dreams now, did she?"

"No," Jack said with a low sigh. "I just wish she hadn't bothered me and my sister last night. Aunt Sleeping Beauty said that during her enchanted sleeping curse before she was rescued, Carabosse haunted her nightmares until she was saved and woken up."

"It sounds awful." Jill added.

"Well, as long as The Toon Force is around to help out The Avengers Grimm, it won't happen again." Thor firmly promised.

"Whew... That's good." Jill smiled.

"Anyway, breakfast is served." Thor said as he served his friends their breakfast.

"Mm... Let's dig in." Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Everyone soon sat down together to have some breakfast.

Goldie looked over at them and looked back. "I don't know much about this Toon Force," she then said. "How do we know for sure that we can trust 'em?"

"Alice and Hatter do, so I do too, Goldie," Piper replied. "Why not open up your heart, eyes, and mind to something new, huh?"

"There's only one person I really trust in my life and that's you, Piper," Goldie replied before they went to join everyone else at the breakfast table. "Pass the bacon."

"Gladly." Lionel replied, as he didn't like bacon.

"Just don't hog it!" Patch yipped as he jumped up from the floor.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of bacon to go around." Lionel said.

"It's true." Thor nodded.

Everyone soon ate up their breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Cherry asked Alice.

"You'll meet the rogue gallery of The Fairy Tale Realm," Alice replied. "I knew from the start you and your Toon Force friends were special, especially with what happened with Jack and Jill when they were sent into your world for the first time before Snow White followed after."

"So, what?" Lionel asked. "We gonna be honorary Avengers Grimm members or whatever?"

"I suppose you could say that," Alice replied. "Looks like our final battle will come sooner than anticipated, especially with helpers like you around."

"We're always happy to help." Patch smiled.

"And with Rumplestiltskin not being the big baddie, this should be easy." Thor said.

"You would think." Alice replied.

"At least it's not The Queen of Hearts, right?" Lionel shrugged.

"Do not remind me about Gelda, though I feel she might be very useful later." Alice narrowed her eyes slyly.

"In this adventure, who knows?" Thor shrugged.

They all soon finished eating breakfast.

"Ah... Good food." Patch smiled.

"Believe me, I know." Alice told Thor about Gelda's appearances for later.

"Glad that you enjoyed it," Thor beamed, collecting their dishes and went to wash them. "I'll get these for you."

"Oh, ah, very well," Hatter nodded. "I usually take care of that, but if you insist."

"Really, I don't mind." Thor smiled.

"Oh... All right then," Hatter replied as he walked off. "I'll put on some tea and I'll get to my post. An impatient Alice is a cranky Alice."

"Good to know." Patch said.

"So shall get to interrogating?" Patch asked.

"Put away your dishes and come with me." Alice demanded.

* * *

The others did just that, coming into the interrogation room that was like one that would be seen in a police station.

"Alright, bring them in." Alice ordered the Tweedles.

A buzzer sounded as Tweedledee shoved Rumplestiltskin into the room where Tweedledum was already waiting inside of. Rumplestiltskin glared at him, making strange gestures, but wasn't scary in the slightest.

"Who is this guy, Beetlejuice?" Lionel deadpanned.

"Rumpelstiltskin, yeah, his mouth definitely was one of ours," Piper commented. "Where we're from he's a bit of a bogeyman."

"A powerbroker. Literally, actually." Goldie added.

"I can only imagine." Cherry remarked.

"Traded influence for favors," Goldie continued then. "Delusions of grandeur, for sure, but never quite got power of his own."

"A whisper from him and a king would hand over his crown," Piper warned. "An army would retreat. At least that was before he broke the magic mirror. It was a gateway between worlds. He could've used it to go anywhere." he then explained.

"We remember." The Toon Force replied as that was how they had all met.

"But he broke it," Piper soon said. "Somehow tied himself to it and he needs it or he is powerless," he then looked over at Jack and Jill. "You two seem to have a history with him."

"He's been after us since we were born," Jack frowned. "We've been running and hiding with our mother before she died."

"Then we had to find Snow White and Prince Charming for shelter." Jill added.

"Well, can't say he's not persistent." Thor said.

"Honestly, I don't get it his powers aren't working. Then again, he's just a glorified conman," Goldie said before looking over to Snow White. "Why do you want him?"

"It's not what he can do that I'm interested in," Alice replied. "It's what he knows who he knows. I'm convinced he wants something from these Messengers. Or most likely that they want something from him."

"Death's Messengers?" Cherry guessed.

"The very same." Alice nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, he was pretty spooked back in the alley," Piper memorized. "I gotta go with Alice on this one, Goldie."

"If you say so." Goldie shrugged in response.

Rumplestiltskin was soon moved out of the room and he just looked annoyed.

"All right, one twisted little imp down... Who's next?" Cherry noted, then asked.

Jack and Jill flinched nervously as they heard growling.

"The Big Bad Wolf," Piper observed. "Got a temper on him. Didn't recognize him from back home, but I know the type. Found him at the zoo, of all places." he then informed.

"He was eating the animals." Goldie added.

Mo looked a little sick to her stomach after hearing that.

"You didn't see what he did to those poor little pigs," Piper scoffed. "Took six tranq darts just to bring him down. I thought I was going to lose my head."

Goldie scoffed with a small smirk.

"What? You've seen worse?" Piper asked her.

"I've lived with worse." Goldie reminded with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Piper said.

"Alright, that just leaves the newest 'recruit'." Lionel said with air quoting the word "recruit".

Bluebeard was seen walking in next.

"Right... This guy seems like a regular Jack Sparrow." Cherry snarked.

Cherry's friends chuckled while Alice, Goldie, Piper, and the twins just looked confused.

"Never mind." Cherry ignored their confusion.

"Goes by Bluebeard, obvious reasons," Goldie informed as the next victim came inside. "He has a set of blades he calls his wives. Somehow it makes him stronger every time he kills someone. When I picked one up I could feel the life force of everyone he killed. Almost like it was flowing through me making me stronger."

"But he only kills women?" Piper asked.

"A lot of them." Goldie nodded.

"He's got quite a grip on him too." Cherry added.

"Is that you in there, Goldie?" Bluebeard soon asked, looking through the glass even if he couldn't actually see her.

"Oh, he quite fancies you, doesn't he?" Alice smirked a bit at the blonde woman.

Goldie just looked annoyed in response.

"Yes, it is you," Bluebeard grinned as he leaned in closer, becoming creepier and creepier. "Since those bears didn't tear you apart, come sleep in _my_ bed, Goldie."

"Okay, weirdo!" Cherry complained.

"You okay with him being here?" Piper asked Goldie protectively.

"He doesn't scare me," Goldie reassured. "When I signed up for this, it was to get rid of guys like this, not start a collection."

"Oh, fire with fire and all of that," Alice remarked. "If we were to beat the Messengers, sooner or later, we'll need some monsters of our own."

"It's only a matter of time," Bluebeard told Goldie as his voice dropped low to a whisper, trying to sniff her out through the glass. "Yes~"

"Yeech!" Lionel and Cherry cringed.

"And we thought The Joker was bad." Cherry shuddered.

"It's a start," Alice remarked before facing Goldie, Piper, and The Toon Force. "Get back out there, all of you. We've reports of missing persons turning up half-eaten. If I had to guess I'd say 'witch' if possible, I'd have you find her before her next meal." she then informed them.

"I hope The Blind Witch that Hansel and Gretal defeated isn't back." Jack said softly.

"I have a guess of who it might be, but I'm afraid to say so I don't jinx it since we already saw her." Jill replied.

"Well, let's get a move on." Atticus said.

The Toon Force Jack and Jill and Piper and Goldie soon left the Magic Mirror to find the "witch".

* * *

The scene soon changed to a dark place which didn't look like the place anyone would want to live in or go to. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as they heard evil cackling.

"It smells like the place." Piper groaned as they stepped inside.

"I hate witches." Goldie added cynically.

"Hey, one of my best friends was a witch." Cherry remarked, taking offense to that.

The group soon wandered inside and explored as Piper chuckled and moved some stuff.

"Careful, Piper," Goldie warned. "We're here to catch a witch."

"Table for three, huh?" Piper smirked, seeing a couple of cloaked figures in the room before something whooshed in the background, making Patch look around curiously.

"She shouldn't be far from whatever this is." Lionel guessed.

"Guys, they're messengers." Goldie realized, seeing the cloaked figures.

"What would a witch want with some of Death's messengers?" Thor wondered.

"Thor, look out!" Patch cried out as he noticed something or rather, someone coming.

The witch snarled and soon attacked him from behind.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Thor glared, trying to get her off.

One of the cloaked figures soon got up and went to help out the witch as she attacked the group, seeming rather familiar.

"Well, it's never easy fighting evil." Patch said.

"It never is." Mo shook her head.

"I am seriously hating this witch." Jack glared.

"HE'S MIIIIINE!" Carabosse hissed as she tried to attack.

"We'll get her and keep her trapped this time!" Lionel glared as he got a straitjacket ready.

A black mist appeared in the room and soon hit one of the other cloaked figures. One cloaked figure soon helped protect Carabosse against The Toon Force's attacks. He had dark hair with a beard and looked somewhat familiar.

"There's something familiar about that one... But I can't place it..." Cherry said before flinching.

There was soon the sound of what sounded like the tapping of a wine glass and sure enough, it was, as everyone looked over to the other cloaked figure who looked annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" he then asked. "Do I know you?" he then asked as Carabosse relaxed briefly with wide eyes and her mouth agape before looking at Goldie and Piper. "Looking Glass, right?" he then looked at Cherry and Lionel. "Oh, I definitely know you two, you hang around that billionaire who dresses up like a bat down in Gotham City. He's cheated me plenty of times."

"Uh... Do we know you?" Cherry blinked.

"Hi, I'm Death, ruler of the Underworld, reaper of souls, nice to meet you in the flesh, well, this guy's flash," The stranger revealed and smirked under his cloak. "Tell Alice and Batsy I said 'Hi'."

Carabosse soon began to make her way over to Death.

 _'Uh, why is she going over to Death?'_ Patch thought to himself.

Death soon looked over to Carabosse as if he knew what she was going to say.

"My love." Carabosse smiled.

 _'Did she say her love? That means she's in love with Death?'_ Jill thought to herself.

 _'Well, this witch sure has her standards.'_ Jack thought to himself.

"You're here, you heard me, and now we can be together." Carabosse said.

"That's why she was so possessive when she mentioned Death earlier..." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Huh..." Death blinked at the evil witch. "...And who might you be?"

"Brr... That's some bleak atmosphere, bro." Lionel shuddered.

Carabosse looked wide-eyed and offended at the question.

"You killed one of my Messengers, didn't you?" Death soon asked Carabosse who was just silent and a bit ashamed of herself. "...You did, didn't you? Naughty girl. Yeah."

"This is like a really bad soap opera." Cherry snarked.

"I-I-I dreamt of you, my love," Carabosse begged hopefully. "Of a new underworld," she then started to hiss. "Suffer."

"Shh~..." Death shushed her, putting his finger to her mouth. "It takes a certain kind of crazy to court Death."

"I only wanted--" Carabosse pouted only to be cut off.

"...To help. I think you have," Death soon said before facing the other cloaked figure. "Come with me and we'll go see your lover if you're good enough."

The other figure looked over before nodding and they both dissipated suddenly, leaving Carabosse alone as she looked heartbroken, though freeing the twins, Goldie, Piper, and The Toon Force.

"Mission accomplished," Piper smirked before grabbing Goldie by her hand and pulled her up and off of the floor as he looked at the twins and the Toon Force. "You guys okay?" he then asked him.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Mo shrugged. "I'm not sure if I can say the same for that witch."

"Let's bag her up." Goldie suggested.

"And this time, she won't get away so easily." Lionel smirked eagerly.

"That's right." Thor nodded.

And so they got Carabosse and brought her back to Looking Glass Headquarters so she would be another 'recruit'.

* * *

 ** _"Ladies, gentlemen, men, and dog. May we welcome another guest to the party,"_** Hatter's voice announced over the PA once they came back to Looking Glass. ** _"Apologizes for the neck restraint. Make you much less, munchier than you were before."_**

Carabosse snarled, trying to get free as Tweedle Dum escorted her into the room with a hook around her neck as she snarled and growled like a wild animal and was held in a straitjacket with less of a chance to escape than she did before when she haunted Jack and Jill.

"Her name is Carabosse," Goldie began. "Cannibal witch."

"She's also Aunt Sleeping Beauty's greatest enemy and cursed her to sleep for 100 years after the enchantresses saved her," Jill added. "I-I don't even know where to start."

"She's in love with death. He knew who you were, and we were, even some of the Toon Force with Batman, The Dark Knight himself," Jack added. "Somehow she was able to help him possess a Messenger's corpse.

"Alice, Death... Seemed almost happy to see us." Goldie warned.

"Then let's figure out if she's part of Death's plan," Alice suggested. "Clock's ticking, after all."

Cherry shuddered as that last part reminded her of when her friends' lives were in danger. "Ugh... These blasted Avengers Grimm memories..." she then groaned. "I'm not sure if I could be a permanent member of this team."

Carabosse soon spit into the glass as she laughed wickedly and growled.

"Oh, splendid... We're making an impression." Alice snarked.

Carabosse began to snarl as Tweedledum began to take her out of the room the same way he brought her in as they went into the hallway and that's where Rumplestiltskin was as he saw Carabosse continuing to snarl until she saw him.

 _'Hello, Rumplestiltskin; they found you.'_ Carabosse spoke to him through her mind. She soon went back to snarling as Tweedledum took her to a holding cell.

Alice soon came over to the impish man and smirked. "Ah, there you are. I'd like to show you something." she then said, going to lead Rumplestiltskin into another room.

Tweedledee soon wheeled Rumplestiltskin with a cart like in Silence of the Lambs to take him where Alice wanted him. Jack and Jill made faces at him and teased him before laughing and high-fived each other since he couldn't hurt them anymore. At least, not right now.

"Months now, we have been chasing down these Messengers while you've been running around for what's left of that mirror," Alice told Rumplestiltskin, showing many weapons and magical items such as potions. "There's nothing magical about you at all, is there? Picked this up from one of their nasty little rituals," she then gestured at a blade. "I suspect you know what it is. What it can do?"

Rumplestiltskin simply stared her down.

"I'd like you to tell me so we have some chance of stopping them," Alice continued before chuckling as he kept staring at her in forced silence. "I've had my suspicions. You've run dry. Why else would you be so desperate to get your hands on that little bit of extra power? Unless there's something out there that scares you more than me?"

Jack and Jill soon went to go to find the others.

"He can't hurt us anymore as long as Aunt Alice has him." Jack comforted Jill.

"You're right, Jack." Jill smiled.

The two of them soon went to find the others. Rumplestiltskin did his best to look to where Jack and Jill went.

* * *

"Who do you think our father might've been?" Jill asked thoughtfully.

"Hm... I don't know..." Jack replied. "I'd say The Beast Prince, but he's with Princess Beauty."

"Yeah..." Jill nodded. "So probably not him. Hmm... Well, I like to think that he was a brave, strong, and handsome hero who was like a knight who fought dragons and saved kingdoms and gave gold coins to all of those in need, almost like Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

"That sounds nice," Jack smiled before thinking about it. "I bet our father was a brave and wise wizard who had a magic spell for anything and could even use magic to end world hunger so our kingdoms wouldn't perish."

Jack and Jill smiled at each other as they continued to look for the others before seeing monitors everywhere with a creepy White Rabbit bobblehead doll by the monitors as Tweedledee seemed to be asleep.

"Uh, should we wake him up?" Jill asked.

"I think we should just let him sleep," Jack suggested. "Come on, we better find the others."

"Alright." Jill replied as she followed after her twin brother.

Rumplestiltskin looked as though he was bored without anything to do in his cell and as for the others, they didn't seem to be doing anything either. That was until Carabosse's bones began to cracking as she began to cackle while moving around in her straight-jacket and where this caught the attention of Rumplestiltskin and Bluebeard who were both having different reactions to what they were seeing.

* * *

Jack and Jill soon found The Toon Force and decided to hang out with them.

"You ever feel like something really crazy is about to happen?" Thor asked.

"Yep." The others replied, not even going to question it.

Jack and Jill soon looked worried, especially since Tweedledee was left alone with the security cameras.

"Time for dinner and then bed, kiddos." Piper said as he came by.

"Piper, something's terribly wrong, I can feel it." Jill frowned.

"Kid," Piper said, grabbing her shoulders gently. "You and your brother are having a really hard time right now. You're just stressed because villains like The Big Bad Wolf, Rumplestiltskin, and Carabosse are under our watch and you miss your parents. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not just that!" Jack frowned. "I think the villains are gonna try to escape somehow!"

"Come on, let's get some dinner and say good night to the Tweedles," Piper said with a small smirk. "You'll see that nothing is wrong and you're worrying over nothing."

"Well... Okay." Jill said.

"Dinner sounds good right about now." Patch smiled.

"Yep, sure does." Thor nodded.

The Toon Force, Jack, Jill, and Piper soon went to get some dinner.

Piper nodded. "We'll say good night to the Tweedles after you're done." he then told them.

"Thanks, Uncle Piper~" Jack and Jill beamed.

Piper blinked before smiling warmly at being called "uncle".

"Thank you for dinner." Jack and Jill said as they soon sat down and had some manicotti that Thor made with some mozzarella sticks.

"I hope it's good and cheesy," Thor smiled as he wore a chef's hat with an apron and holding a whisk in his hands. "I do my best~"

Cherry and Lionel both gave him kisses on the cheek and they soon sat down to eat up their dinner together.

"...I wonder if he would like this?" Jill said to Jack. "...Father."

"...I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Maybe we can find him and he can find out what happened to Mother and we can tell Snow White when she comes back from her trip."

"Yeah." Jill nodded.

Atticus's super-hearing soon caught the attention of what Rumplestiltskin was doing against his cell door as he was still witnessing what was happening with Carabosse. Patch ate up the food that was left for him too before he looked at Atticus in concern.

"Something wrong is going on in the cells." Atticus warned the others.

"Come on, there's nuthin' to worry about," Piper replied. "Besides, the Tweedles are a lot stronger than they look."

"I'm not sure about that..." Atticus mumbled.

"Cheesy goodness... Don't pry this away from me, Supernerd..." Cherry gushed as she ate up her dinner with glee.

"Guys, I can hear Rumplestiltskin hitting one of the bars of his cell with his ring and not out of boredom, but different." Atticus said.

"Okay, can you hear anything else?" Thor asked.

"Bones popping and snapping," Atticus replied. "Also it sounds like someone's screaming for their life."

Jack and Jill looked more scared than they were before.

"...Is someone getting beaten up?" Thor asked.

"No, it sounds more like that werewolf girl when she transforms at a full moon from The Supernatural Realm," Atticus said. "I think we need to check it out."

"Ugh... Fine..." Cherry sighed before wiping her mouth. "We'll go and see what's going on."

Everyone soon left their dinner plates as they left the room and went to see what was going on in the cells down below them.

* * *

"Good night." Tweedledum said as Piper came by.

"Good night, Tweedle... Dee?" Piper replied, trying to guess who he was talking to.

"Contrawise, I'm Dum." Tweedledum corrected.

"Of course you are," Piper smirked because that sounded funny before he lightly punched the other man in his arm before going away for the night, both unaware of the horror that had happened without them. "I'll get it next time."

"Whatever we face we'll face it together." Lionel said.

"That's right." Thor nodded.

As they were making their way to the cells, The Toon Force, Jack, and Jill could hear the noises Atticus heard with his super-hearing. It was, unfortunately, a lot worse than they thought as Carabosse grinned and was licking blood off of her fingertips. Tweedledee seemed to be there too and seemed to be lying on the floor with a giant wound in his body and was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Lionel's eyes widened before he zipped off over to a bucket and began to heave out his stomach's contents in an instant.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tweedledum soon cried out with a long, mournful wail as Carabosse hissed and grinned sadistically. "She killed him! Killed my brother!"

"Where is she?" Alice demanded as she examined the cells. "How did this happen?"

"It's not like you don't have a spare." Bluebeard smirked at her from inside his cell.

"Not another word!" Alice glowered at him.

Tweedledum continued to sob over the death of his brother. Bluebeard looked satisfied that Carabosse had done what she did while Rumplestiltskin looked as though he shouldn't have seen that. Lionel's eyes soon went right back into his skull as they returned back to where they belonged as the inter-dimensional boy looked pale. Goldie hugged Tweedledum, comforting him the best that she could as this was a sad day for him.

"Never hurt no one nohow..." Tweedledum continued to sob.

"I know... I know..." Goldie coaxed.

"Alice, I know you won't like this news, but I can't get a scent from Carabosse anymore." Patch said as he came to the brunette woman.

"It's all right, you tried your best," Alice told him. "We must find her before she causes any more damage."

Carabosse lingered through the corridors of Looking Glass before grinning darkly as she laughed and pulled down a lever, cutting out the security footage and the power before she escaped.

"No, no, no, no!" Piper cried out as he rushed over to the monitors, trying to turn them back on. "She must have cut the feed somehow."

"Why wouldn't she just leave?" Goldie asked as she sat with Tweedledum.

"Why indeed." Alice nodded.

"There must be something she wants," Mo said. "Would Carabosse do anything for a reason?"

"Besides being evil?" Jack shrugged.

Piper then suddenly had an idea. "You remember that little resurrection trick she did." he then said to the others.

"The morgue?" Goldie and the Toon Force asked.

"Yeah," Piper nodded as he decided to leave Looking Glass after Carabosse. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Good. Go." Alice told him.

"Going alone? Is that a good idea with of how Carabosse could be outside, waiting for one of us to get the power back on?" Jill asked.

"Which is another reason why you and your brother should stick together." Piper said to her.

Jack and Jill looked at each other.

"I'll be okay," Piper smiled calmly. "You two need to stick together so nothing bad happens to ya."

"Would you like to sit this tumble out, luv?" Alice then asked Tweedledum soothingly.

"Contrawise, ma'am." Tweedledum said softly as he looked up from Goldie's arm.

"That's a good boy. Off to the armory with you, then," Alice smiled softly as she let Tweedledum get going before looking at Goldie and The Toon Force. "Lock the doors and watch for witches except for the Spellman sisters. I owe them one for saving me from The Card Soldiers from Wonderland when I was locked in the dungeon. This one is in love with Death," she then warned and informed. "If she's still lurking about I've no doubt she'd head there next looking for his scythe. Which reminds me, collect Rumplestiltskin and meet me upstairs."

Goldie then walked off with the others to do what Alice had asked of them.

"Don't worry about that Piper guy," Cherry told Jill. "I trust him enough if he knows what he's doing."

"Well, okay." Jill said.

"I can't wait to find out what that imp knows." Jack said.

"Trust us, we all do." Mo said.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Let's hope Piper will be alright without us." Goldie remarked.

The others nodded as it was time to talk to Rumplestiltskin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_MEANWHILE AT THE MORGUE..._ **

"Is he still there?" Carabosse snarled as she approached a woman with golden blonde hair and light hazel eyes.

"Yes, but I don't think he's up for talking." The blonde woman replied with a small frown.

"Just stay out of our way, you reject!" Carabosse hissed and shoved her out of the way, making her yelp and fall down as she soon crawled over the covered up body under a white sheet. She snarled and grinned lustfully before removing the sheet to show a new body underneath with a deep gash in his throat before she jumped on top of him and crawled over to stroke his face, looking very much in lust. "Wake up, wake up, my love~"

A black mist appeared and soon woke up the man and his eyes flashed open, revealing to be Death himself.

Death's eyes flashed open as he sat up and looked at the witch. "Oh, it's you again." he then said, not sounding very happy or excited.

Carabosse grinned at him.

"So this is Looking Glass." Death said as he looked around before moving her right off of him so that he could get up on his feet.

"WAIT!" Carabosse cried out in desperation. "My love~... You _need_ me!"

"...And?" Death asked, sounding rather careless.

"Let me make you whole..." Carabosse begged.

"And how do you plan of doing that, witch?" Death demanded.

"Here," Carabosse informed, begging him as she showed him where they were. "Here is everything you need for the ritual. I can perform it. Please?" she then pleaded.

"So this is where they have my scythe?" Death then asked before smirking and nodding as she smirked with him. "Yeah. I can feel it."

"Yes. Yes, it's here, but, I brought you a little gift," Carabosse nodded eagerly. "Not what you seek, but WHO you seek."

"You need to seek a mint," Death grimaced, stepping away from her in disgust before smirking at the blonde woman. "And you... Are our special helpers ready?"

"Yes, they should be ready to go when the time is right, especially with what happened to their daughter." The blonde woman informed.

"Sounds good to me," Death nodded before smirking. "And you'll get what you want to if you do what is asked of you."

"Yes, sir." The blonde woman nodded, sounding fearful and scared of disagreeing with him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Alice..._ **

"We hope you're pleased with yourself," Alice told Rumplestiltskin firmly as she had him backed into a wall. "Tweedledee was a kind and gentle boy and it's your selfish meddling which got him killed. A fact that I'm very much aware of. Now I know you know more than you're letting on, if I find anything you've kept from me that would have saved his life... I'll have your head."

Atticus, Lionel, and Thor crossed their arms, looking quite fed up with Rumplestiltskin as well. Rumplestiltskin watched her go before bowing his head.

"You're lucky my boy-os here didn't use brute force," Lionel warned, getting up in Rumplestiltskin's face. "Cuz it'd surely make your life into a _real_ Nightmare Before Christmas!"

Rumplestiltskin just gave Lionel a look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you have to say, keep it to yourself," Lionel smirked as he crossed his arms. "You might've gotten me that one time, but we're onto you now. The Toon Force _and_ The Avengers Grimm!"

"And you'll never hurt Jack and Jill again as long as we're around." Atticus added strongly.

"Yeah! Neener, neener, neener~" Thor beamed before making faces at the impish man.

Meanwhile, Carabosse was in deep excitement. "Everything almost ready," she then told Death with wicked glee. "Just send your Messengers and let me take care of the rest."

"Oh, they're on their way, alright." Death nodded.

* * *

Later on, a van filled with weaponized Messengers were rushing out once they came to their stop. "Find my scythe! Kill every one of them, and bring me Stiltskin!" Death commanded them. "First Messenger that bags me a monster gets to skip a circle of Hell."

One Messenger appeared to be a different blonde woman who looked quite familiar as she was on her way too. "I'll show that 'Fool Force' for what they did to my daughter," she said to herself. "It was bad enough she had to be taken away and now she's gone forever and out of our afterlives."

"I know you can do this, darling." The bearded man from the morgue told her.

"I know I can too," The blonde woman nodded. "We shall avenge our missing daughter and those so-called friends of hers will pay for their insolence."

Goldie was then seen running over to a red button and pressed it, activating the alarm.

* * *

"What's going on with the alarm?" Thor asked.

"Most likely we have intruders." Patch said.

 ** _"Goldie here. We're breached. Lock it down,"_ **Goldie's voice announced on the PA. **_"I'm securing the prisoners. Stay sharp. We don't know how many there are. Toon Force, Jack, and Jill, stay alert and determined."_**

Death's Messengers broke into Looking Glass and began to look around for who they were looking for was sent by Death himself. Tweedledum soon went into the armory since Alice told him to while everyone else took their own positions. Lionel soon used his special powers to make himself and the others into their Toon Force counterparts to help fight off the Messengers. Rumplestiltskin grunted as he was handcuffed into a chair, unable to move, and still had his mask on, so no one would hear him cry for help, though he saw one of Death's Messengers through the glass. The Messenger wandered inside with his own rifle before he felt like he was being watched and he soon peered in through the glass, trying to see if he could find someone from the other side. Rumplestiltskin continued to shake in his chair before falling over, letting out a muffled scream, then fell on the floor.

"We should hit those guys with everything we got." Bat-Mite suggested to the rest of The Toon Force.

"Couldn't agree more." Saiya Man nodded.

"Let's do it." Nature Girl said.

"Let's kick some Messenger butt." Saiya Dog said.

"Hey, can we help?" A young voice asked from behind.

The group turned around to see Jack and Jill standing right there, shining with anticipation.

"I dunno..." Saiya Dog paused. "You remember what Alice said."

"Pleeeease?" The twins grinned hopefully, innocently, and cutely.

"Well, all right," Bat-Mite sighed in defeat. "But you gotta take orders."

"We will." The twins reassured maturely.

"We'll split up into teams," Thunder Boy suggested. "Me, Bat-Mite, and Gothy will take the west side, Saiya Man, you and Saiya Dog take the east, twins and Nature Girl, you take north and south. Let's get moving!" He then ordered.

The Toon Force soon split up and dashed away with the twins. Rumplestiltskin was seen trying to get himself free but with his hands to handcuffed to the chair it was an impossible task. And to make things worse for him, a Messenger began to walk into the other side of the room as it began to look for him and this caused him to keep trying to get free before he fell sideways and landed sideways. Luckily, the Messenger didn't see him as they looked through the barrier glass.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Goldie...** _

One cell was shown to be opened and empty which was not good.

"Bluebeard..." Goldie gasped once she realized what had happened.

However, it got worse for her as the man suddenly appeared right beside her and grabbed onto her suddenly. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?" he asked her mockingly.

Goldie grunted and struggled as The Big Bad Wolf snarled from within his cell before grabbing the bars.

Bluebeard soon shoved Goldie down to the floor and grabbed her throat with one hand before taking out a knife from the other. "You remember my wives, don't you?" he asked, taunting her. "They remember you. Let's have a threesome." he then looked like he was ready to stab her.

Saiya Dog soon rushed in and jumped in, biting Bluebeard on his butt.

"YOW! HEY!" Bluebeard complained, glaring down at Saiya Dog, seeing he was a dog and had his own superhero outfit. "Who's this? Your little mascot?"

"Leave Goldie alone right now unless you want me to tear you limb from limb!" Saiya Dog ordered.

"You wouldn't." Bluebeard said.

"Oh, trust me; he would if I allow him to." Saiya Man told him.

"Hehehehe... You don't scare me..." Bluebeard chuckled. "Let's see how you fare with my wives."

Saiya Dog and Saiya Man glared before they flew out at Bluebeard, getting him right off of Goldie. Goldie grunted before rolling out of the way as the knife fell from Bluebeard's grip and suddenly fell and stabbed in the middle of the floor. The Big Bad Wolf snarled and soon grabbed his cell door, tearing it right off, and he seemed to help Goldie up off of the floor while the boy and his dog tackled Bluebeard into his cell.

"Bad boy and bad doggy..." Bluebeard sneered once he was in his cell and locked back inside.

"Now for Goldie," Saiya Dog said before looking over. "Huh?"

The Big Bad Wolf looked over and walked away after Goldie was saved.

"Well, I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Saiya Dog said. "I guess some time in a prison cell gave him some time to think."

"You're not so tough." Saiya Man said as he fought Bluebeard.

"This isn't over..." Bluebeard growled as he grabbed the bars.

"Yeah, yeah..." Saiya Man rolled his eyes. "I've heard it all before from Lex Luthor and many other villains with The Justice League."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

One of Death's Messengers soon made it into the next room with his rifle, then found Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin breathed heavily through his mask and squeezed his eyes shut to just get it over with as he didn't have a fighting chance. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and oddly enough, it wasn't from the Messenger's rifle.

"All right, nobody move!" Thunder Boy called out with his fingers charged up with lightning before he looked around. "Oh... That guy's already down." he then said, seeing the fallen Messenger.

"So much for this then." Bat-Mite said, holing a giant Batzooka before tossing it aside and it suddenly exploded, breaking down the ceiling and crushing a couple of Messengers that were about to come behind them and Lady Gothika from behind.

"Apologies for leaving, but we're in a spot of bother at present," Alice said as she held a pistol. "Death has come and found us wanting, I'm afraid. As you can see, we're under attack and I'm a tad shorthanded. You're either with us or not," she then warned Rumplestiltskin as he just laid there in forced silence. "I'm hoping these insure the former." he then took out some clock bombs to strap Rumplestiltskin with.

"Uh... What are those...?" Lady Gothika blinked.

"Greetings, Lady Gothika, Bat-Mite, and Thunder Boy," Alice replied as she glanced over at them. "Picked them up in Wonderland, all though I fear I don't recall how. Quite explosive. My little insurance policy." she then informed.

The three merely blinked as Alice took care of Rumplestiltskin.

"It's time for you to prove your usefulness," Alice continued to talk to Rumplestiltskin. "Sorry I can't wait around for you to come to your senses on your own time. You see, sense is rather a useless sentiment with so much senselessness afoot. You work for me now. If you try to leave, I'll kill you. If you try to remove it, I'll kill you. As a matter a fact, if you do anything I don't like, I'll kill you." she then warned him coldly.

"I'm afraid of Alice from Wonderland now." Thunder Boy muttered to Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite.

"Blink twice if we have a deal." Alice requested Rumplestiltskin.

The man simply laid there before blinking a few times.

"Splendid," Alice then approved before looking at the three. "Now did you three see anyone else when you came in?"

"Uh... No one I knew, but I saw a drag queen on our way over here saying she had an appointment." Lady Gothika said.

"Ah... Excellent... Thank you," Alice nodded before she helped Rumplestiltskin up to show him someone. "Now, you have a visitor," she then told him, showing the woman that Lady Gothika found behind the glass who was sitting and waiting behind the glass. "I believe you've met 'Her Majesty', Queen of Hearts? Your first task is to get her to wear this." she then instructed Rumplestiltskin, showing another clock bomb.

Rumplestiltskin just sat with very wide eyes as he was just looking at The Queen of Hearts like he was in love.

"Welcome to Looking Glass," Alice then smirked, knowing that she had him where she wanted him. "Bat-Mite, Lady Gothika, Thunder Boy, help me get Rumplestiltskin out."

"How do you know he won't run away?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Believe me," Alice smirked. "He's not going to go anywhere once he steps into that room."

"Good to know." Thunder Boy said.

Bat-Mite soon got Rumplestiltskin's mouth uncovered before getting him to the door to the other room.

* * *

"Hello?" The Queen of Hearts asked impatiently.

"You must be The Queen of Hearts." Bat-Mite smirked as he hovered in.

"And you must be a giant bug in a Bat costume." The Queen of Hearts scoffed.

"Hmph," Bat-Mite narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky that I won't try to do anything to you because you're apparently needed in this sinister squad."

"I was told I had a surprise waiting for me, but my patience is wearing thin," The Queen of Hearts glowered. "GET ON WITH IT! I have master powers, you know~"

"Lemme guess, I don't know what you can do?" Bat-Mite rolled his eyes before clearing his throat as he made a random trumpet appear and he played a fanfare. "Pr-r-r-r-resenting! The King of Deals! The old Golden Boy himself! The imp of all imps! ...Aside from maybe ME of course, but I'm a Grade A Zrrrfian," he then added with a small smirk before he finished. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Gelda, baby!" Rumplestiltskin beamed as he looked the happiest he had been lately, coming into the room.

"Rumpy!" The Queen of Hearts squealed, looking at him in excitement.

"If both of those people didn't repulse me and make me wanna gouge my own eyes out with a rusty fork, I'd think this was cute." Lady Gothika commented.

"I know what ya mean." Bat-Mite agreed as he came back over to her and Thunder Boy.

"What are you doing here?" Rumplestiltskin asked her as he walked in. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know." The Queen of Hearts told him.

Piper soon came into the room before putting his hands up since Alice aimed her gun at him, but calmed down once she saw that it was just him.

"What's going on out there?" Bat-Mite asked.

"It's the Messengers, the place is crawling with them," Piper replied before looking through the glass as Gelda and Rumplestiltskin reunited. "It's going to be like herding mice getting rid of... Who is she?" he then asked with an eager smirk.

"Are we sure that she's a she?" Lady Gothika asked in a deadpan voice.

"She's one of mine." Alice rolled her eyes, knowing Gelda from Wonderland of course.

"So she's nuts?" Piper smirked.

"Apparently the two of them used to be an item if that tells you anything." Alice explained.

"Better her than me." Thunder Boy remarked.

"Rumpy, you look terrible," Gelda pouted as they reunited. "Why am I not surprised to find you between yet another rock and a hard place?"

"How did you know I was here?" Rumplestiltskin asked the queen.

"Oh, I always like to know right where you are," Gelda replied soothingly as she patted his face. "I couldn't let anything happen to my little Rumpy. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Well, it's been a little rough since the last time I saw you." Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"Apparently, if you've thrown in with this lot," Gelda replied, pointing through the barrier window, but they could only see each other and not Alice, Piper, Lady Gothika, Bat-Mite, and Thunder Boy on the other side. "You know, that Alice is quite batty, don't you?" she then reminded him.

"Maybe a little more than a little." Lady Gothika smirked as she overheard that.

"So maybe we can take this little reunion to the cellblock?" Piper asked Alice. "Considering we're a little exposed here?"

"We're perfectly safe if she's near," Alice told him. "She's unhinged unpredictable and unfortunately something of a secret weapon. If she's going to help, we're going to need him to convince her."

"Okay, can you tell us why?" Thunder Boy asked.

"She can control them." Alice replied.

"Ohh." Thunder Boy said.

"She can control any man really." Alice said.

Piper simply sighed after hearing that.

"Any man but him." Alice said.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin grinned at the window before winking. "Oh, trust me... She's nuts!" he then spoke to the Queen of Hearts. "Completely insane. And she's got me by the balls, Gelda."

"Oh, does she?" Gelda then asked.

"Oh, yes," Rumplestiltskin nodded at her. "Right under her thumb."

"Well, we can't have that." Gelda smirked suddenly.

"I'm not saying anything, but I have a strange feeling." Bat-Mite remarked to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the Big Bad Wolf huffed and puffed, walking freely down the corridor with Goldie following him along with Saiya Man and Saiya Dog.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Saiya Dog said to Goldie. "I feel like he and I sorta speak the same language."

"Be my guest." Goldie allowed.

"Hey, buddy," Saiya Dog said as he came towards the animal-like man. "You could have escaped whenever you wanted to. Why didn't you?" he then asked.

The Big Bad Wolf continued to pant before growling as he answered him. "Leave."

"When we found you, you were eating the zoo animals for food. Is that because you didn't want to hurt people?" Goldie asked The Big Bad Wolf.

"All I do is hurt people." The Big Bad Wolf told them while panting.

"Right now that's a talent we could use." Goldie smiled.

"Yeah, especially with the Messengers from Death here." Saiya Man said.

The Big Bad Wolf looked at them softly.

"Trust us," Saiya Dog smiled. "We won't let you get hurt if that's what you're worried about."

The Big Bad Wolf looked away then.

"Yes, you've hurt people, but you'd be helping us against Death," Saiya Dog insisted. "I know it won't be easy, but we can help make it worth your while. You just have to listen to us."

The Big Bad Wolf merely glanced back as the three smiled hopefully.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Rumplestiltskin and Gelda..._ **

"Tell me, what is it that they want from you?" Gelda asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, they think I have something to do with Death and his Messengers." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"And do you?" Gelda then asked.

"Of course not!" Rumplestiltskin scoffed before looking at her innocently. "But they won't help me unless I help them stop them. If I'm going to get out of this, I need your help."

"Of course you do!" Gelda smirked boastfully. "And I can leave anytime I want, darling."

"But I can't. I need your help," Rumplestiltskin reminded. "Please, baby."

"What do you need me to do?" Gelda soon asked.

"I need you to put this on." Rumplestiltskin replied, showing one of the clock bombs he got from Alice.

Gelda gasped before glaring. "That's mine! Oh, no! Goodbye, Rumpy! You're on your own! Call me if you make it out of this." she then said, about to storm off in a huff.

"Do I have to beg?" Rumplestiltskin asked, trying to stop her.

"Then beg!" Gelda glowered.

"Gelda, my queen, my love..." Rumplestiltskin began.

"Do you love me?" Gelda asked, narrowing her sparkled crimson eyebrows.

"What's not to love?" Rumplestiltskin asked before begging her a bit. "Yes! Yes, I love you!"

Gelda firmly pouted. "But you left me."

"Well, you did marry a king." Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"King of the Morons and the Crazies!" Gelda retorted which began to make Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika laugh. "I hate crazy! I hate it! Rumpy, it was so boring without you. You were supposed to come visit," she then pouted at him somberly. "And I waited and I waited for you to get your hands on that mirror and you broke it. Not to mention kidnapping those twins after that peasant miller girl went missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin replied. "That was an accident, really, baby, and those kids just got away from me because of Snow White. I never really wanted to be here... With her." he then scoffed, gesturing to the window.

Piper glanced over as Alice simply stood there, listening to what was going on between the two.

"I'd rather much be here with you." Rumplestiltskin then continued from his thought.

"I'm waiting." Gelda replied impatiently.

"Gelda, Queen of Hearts... Queen of _my_ Heart..." Rumplestiltskin began, smiling and flashing her a sexy look. "Please, show me kindness. Stay, baby. You know I could never be apart from you."

"Yeesh, it's like Hilda threatening to break-up with Drell or something." Bat-Mite smirked as Thunder Boy chuckled a little.

"You're lucky I've always had a soft spot for you," Gelda chuckled before cooing at Rumplestiltskin as he got down on his knees. "Sometimes I wonder how much of that was real and how much of that was mind control."

"Oh, Gelda. You and I both know... I could never control you." Rumplestiltskin grinned innocently.

"Nor I you." Gelda smiled softly.

"So you agree to help?" Rumplestiltskin then asked, taking out a briefcase and latched it open to show the clock bomb, opening it up like an engagement ring box.

Gelda gasped and beamed, feeling wooed by him. "I do~"

"Splendid! It's official." Rumplestiltskin beamed before standing up on his legs, then hugged Gelda as they shared loving hugs and kisses with each otehr.

"You sure you want to strap bombs to these nut jobs?" Lady Gothika asked Alice. "I doubt you can trust them after what Rumplestiltskin's done to us and The Avengers Grimm, not to mention I can only imagine what The Queen of Hearts has done with you."

"Let's not think too much about it, shall we?" Alice advised.

"What now then?" Piper then asked.

"Now we let the monsters out." Alice told him.

Piper chuckled in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

"I'm still a little unsure about this." Bat-Mite commented.

"Man, Rumple's still into those twins," Lady Gothika remarked. "Not to mention their mother..." she then mumbled a bit. "...I can't help but wonder if there's a link between all four of them together somehow."

"Hmm... There just might be." Bat-Mite said.

"Yeah, but the question is what's the connection?" Thunder Boy asked.

"No idea yet." Lady Gothika said.

"That is something you three need not to worry about." Alice replied firmly.

The three flinched nervously and grinned at her sheepishly.

"Alright beasties, time to earn your keep," Alice soon said on the PA. "We've some unwanted guests and I'd like the lot of you to help me shoo them away."

"Oh, no, what now?" Goldie complained.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Saiya dog mumbled to himself.

"Gelda, darling, meet Bluebeard," Alice then said before they would head down to the cells to meet the bearded man in question. "He's a nasty one. He'll need a little of your 'convincing'."

* * *

Everyone else soon met up in the cells, though the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"I'd like him in Goldilocks' care," Alice told Piper and the Toon Force members she met up with. "She's no stranger to brutes."

"Why would I help you?" Bluebeard glared from behind his cell.

"Is this our naughty boy?" Gelda asked as she came over to his cell's bars.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but I'm without options at present." Alice informed.

"You're insane!" Lady Gothika complained.

"Why, thank you." Alice replied, accepting that as a compliment.

"Well, I would love to slaughter all of you," Bluebeard grinned darkly at the others. "It'd be fun."

"You'll help because I tell you too, silly," Gelda told him as she looked him dead in the eyes as she began to use her special powers against him. "You'll be a good boy and do everything Miss Goldilocks or this cute little Toon Force here tells you to~"

"Don't worry." Goldie told The Big Bad Wolf softly.

"Won't you?" Gelda asked Bluebeard still using her special powers.

"Yes." Bluebeard replied, completely under her power.

'This just put the odds in our favor.' Bat-Mite thought to himself.

"Are you a good boy, now?" Gelda smirked at Bluebeard while using her charm. "Are you a good boy?"

Bluebeard nodded obediently. "A good boy." he then said.

"Perfect." Gelda beamed, poking him right on the nose.

"Okay, I have a question," Lady Gothika spoke up. "If The Drag Queen of Hearts here can mind control Bluebeard and other people, can't she just send an announcement through the PA to get Death and his Messengers to back off and be done already?"

"What? And ruin the plot?" Bat-Mite replied.

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes slightly at him.

"Unfortunately, her charms only work in person." Alice explained.

"Dang it." Saiya Man and Saiya Dog complained.

"How do you do it anyway?" Piper asked the queen.

"Some of us are natural leaders, darling~" Gelda smirked proudly.

The others rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Goldilocks, dear. What about our Wolfie?" Alice then asked the young blonde woman.

Saiya Dog soon faced The Big Bad Wolf. "You can have a chance," he then told the feral man. "Let us help you and you can help us."

"Can we trust you?" Goldie added.

"No." The Big Bad Wolf shook his head.

"Then trust us." Saiya Man said softly.

The Big Bad Wolf looked over softly while Goldie nodded encouragingly and comfortingly.

"He'll be fine." Goldie then told the others.

"He just needs some time to adjust." Saiya Dog added.

"That settles that, then," Alice nodded before looking over at the impish man. "Rumpelstiltskin? Tell us what you know."

"Thought you'd never ask," Rumplestiltskin smirked as he stepped over into the spotlight. "Well... He calls himself Death. Total hack. He runs a shit show called 'The Underworld'. You see he's just a hustler. He does something for you, you do something for him, he gets your soul for The Underworld."

"Sorta like you and making deals with people for a price?" Lady Gothika guessed.

"But of course, but he has a different side to him," Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Some souls are lost in The Underworld and they can go finish their unfinished business, whatever it might be, then they can ascend into the Heavens, but if they fail, they must endure the fires of Hell to face worse punishments than he could ever give them or any mortal would dare to dream of in the living world. Like there's this one couple who died in an accident, leaving their daughter alone and were informed that the only friends their poor daughter ever knew got rid of her and abandoned her coldly and carelessly and they want to avenge their missing daughter because they never got to see her grow up and be happy after she was sent away to live with relatives after their untimely deaths. Now, a while back he asked me to get a hold of something for him," he then began to explain more about Death and their relationship. "The old magic mirror. He wanted to use it to come here and take over, so I broke it. And now he's just stuck there and can't get anything done anywhere else without acting through his cult," he then wiggled his fingers mockingly. "Death's Messengers. Oooohhh, scary!"

The others rolled their eyes before they continued to listen to him.

"But, they're just people that can be killed," Rumplestiltskin continued. "Luckily, you're all excellent killers. If he's here, it's because he knows you have the scythe. If they get it to that witch, she'll be able to perform a ritual to summon death here to this realm. And that my friends would be a real problem. Death and decay, spreading like a cancer, hmm? Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"And that's why we're going to stop him." Alice said sharply.

"Excuse me?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"And why you're all going to help." Alice told the others.

The others looked around, wondering and hoping about doing this job with the villains helping them out.

* * *

Eventually, an announcement was made as Tweedledum got ready in the armory as Jack and Jill were hiding with him.

 ** _"Attention Death's Messengers, we're not afraid of you,"_** Alice announced on the PA as the messengers scattered all throughout Looking Glass before some got tied up in and were tripped by vines as Nature Girl stepped out. _ **"We know what you're after and you'll never get your bony hands on it I'm afraid. You're about to find out what we've been keeping in our basement. This is your last warning."**_

"Yo, mice!" Piper called out to the Messengers before shooting darts at them through his pipe, hitting most of them instantly.

"Leave my facility or you won't like what happens next. That is all." Alice then concluded her announcement.

One Messenger ran over before The Big Bad Wolf grabbed him and roared in his face, tore his arm off, and used it to beat up another Messenger from behind. Bluebeard was then faced with another one of the Messengers. The Messenger soon grabbed his knife and stabbed him with it instantly.

"Thank you." Bluebeard whispered as he was transformed after the stabbing.

Piper laughed as he shot more Messengers before he started to beat them up.

"Oh, Nature Girl, there you are," Saiya Man smiled in relief once he found his girlfriend beneath the vines. "I was worried you got lost or something."

"I kinda got a little sidetracked," Nature Girl said. "Oh, not only that, but I also can't find Jack or Jill."

"What?" Saiya Man asked out of concern. "Okay, that's bad."

"We'll just have to hope these Messengers don't get them." Nature Girl pouted.

"Yeah," Saiya Man nodded. "And more importantly, not us either. They could take our souls if we're not careful."

Goldie soon stepped out with a pair of pistols and shot at the Messengers she found in front of her. The Messengers began to shoot back at her before they were suddenly gunned down by her.

* * *

Jack and Jill peeked out of one door and snuck around before they saw Rumplestiltskin and Gelda before they hid behind one wall.

"Finally. What's your plan to get this thing off?" Gelda groaned before showing the bomb strapped around her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Gelda scoffed. "Oh, I can't imagine that you're here and you don't have a plan," she then gave him a long look. "...You DO have a plan, right?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin replied, though he seemed to be lying. "Well, I'm working on it."

"Like with what happened between you and Hope before you met me?" Gelda replied before Jill flinched and overheard that.

"That was a very long time ago, back in Once Upon a Time anyway," Rumplestiltskin retorted. "Nothing like that will happen again, especially with what she owed me after I helped her when we struck our deal to get her some golden straw."

"And yet her children have no idea about her or the deal?" Gelda asked him.

"No, they don't," Rumplestiltskin told her. "They don't even know who their own father was."

'So, Rumplestiltskin knows who our father is or was?' Jack thought to himself.

Jill looked over at her twin brother. Jack took her hand and reminded her to keep quiet.

"Just know that Hope is old news and you're the only one for me, Gelda." Rumplestiltskin smirked at the Queen of Hearts.

"I sure hope so, Rumpy," Gelda nodded. "I may be a ruthless queen and ruler, but things like this can scare me sometimes."

Jack and Jill glanced at each other before they went back to hiding as the two passed by, not even noticing or seeing them.

"Jack, I know we accepted Snow White and Prince Charming as our new parents, but I just wonder what happened to our real mother?" Jill said to her brother. "Who she was? Where is she now? Is she okay?"

"I know what you mean," Jack frowned. "I wonder that too sometimes."

Goldie and Piper were then seen still fighting against the Messengers.

"Ever wonder if keeping a basement full of monsters was a bad idea?" Piper asked Goldie.

"Constantly." Goldie replied.

The Big Bad Wolf growled before tossing one Messenger against the wall.

"Nice one, friend!" Saiya Dog cheered for him.

"You good here?" Piper asked Goldie.

Goldie smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm off to my witch hunt." Piper smiled back, showing his pipe.

"I got these two, plus Superman's helpers for back-up," Goldie reassured him. "Bluebeard is having his fun and the wolf is, well he's working out some anger issues."

"At least it's not mice." Piper chuckled before he went to do his part.

"Oh, Rumpy, I am so disappointed." Gelda told the imp.

"No, no, no, no, no, listen," Rumplestiltskin said. "Just bide our time and find ourselves in the armory."

'The armory?' Jill thought to herself. 'Is he planning on getting what I think he is?'

"What for?" Gelda asked him.

"The Magic Mirror." Rumplestiltskin told her.

Gelda simply scoffed after hearing that while Jack and Jill gasped as they covered their mouths.

"She's got some locked up with that big fat idiot," Rumplestiltskin continued to Gelda. "Enough for one last shot of the ol' magic... At least enough to make her let me go."

"Oh, but then, clearly you don't need me then." Gelda huffed as she turned her back on him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Gelda, baby. Come on!" Rumplestiltskin told her. "It's your little Rump Roast, please."

Jack and Jill just couldn't believe it and walked away before they accidentally bumped into a shelf and a vase was about to fall on Jill, so Jack pulled his sister out of the way which unfortunately resulted in... SMASH!

"What was that?" Gelda glowered then.

Jack took Jill's hand and hid away from her before they both glowed suddenly behind the shelf.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the smashed vase before glaring. "Looks like we might have some company," he then looked over the shelf. "Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of a spy or two."

"That didn't rhyme." Gelda smirked.

"Never does the Giant up on that old beanstalk castle, now does he?" Rumplestiltskin retorted before looking down to see two mice.

The two mice squeaked and soon ran away before crawling into the nearby wall and escaped in a hole.

"...There was something funny about those two mice..." Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. "I don't think they were regular, ordinary mice."

"Oh, really? Who did you think those two mice were? Those were Hope's children?" Gelda smirked in a teasing way.

"Oh, please, the only way those two could do that is if they were holding hands while thinking of the first animal in their brains." Rumplestiltskin told her.

Unknown to them the two mice were, in fact, Jack and Jill. The two adults walked off as Jack and Jill glanced out through the hole.

"Should we help the others now?" Jack asked his twin sister. "We can deal with Rumplestiltskin and The Queen of Hearts later."

"Well... All right..." Jill sighed softly. "I guess that's for the best."

Jack nodded at her. "Remember to watch out for Carabosse," he then reminded her. "Aunt Sleeping Beauty's dealt with her before and she might even be worse than The Blind Witch that Hansel and Gretal knew."

"Okay, Jack; I'll try not to worry too much." Jill replied before they scampered off together.

* * *

"Those brats shall pay for what they did to our daughter." The bearded man grumbled as he stalked down the hallways with the rest of Death's Messengers down another hallway.

"They most certainly will." The blonde woman said.

Carabosse began to look ready to kill one of Death's Messengers until she struck down the last one that passed by her. "Wake up." The cannibal witch said as she waited for Death to take the Messenger's body.

Death didn't respond yet before he then jolted awake as Carabosse's mouth dripped with blood. "This? This is your plan?" he then scoffed. "I'm running out of Messengers here, witch!"

"See how desperate she is?" Carabosse insisted. "Desperate enough to let Rumplestiltskin out of his hidey-hole."

"So they're working together?" Death remarked. "That's adorable."

* * *

_**Back with Rumplestiltskin and Gelda...** _

"Listen, seriously," Rumplestiltskin pleaded his girlfriend. "We just have to see this through, right? Play her game and make her think she's in charge." he then reminded her.

"Dirty rat!" Jill glared.

"If you believe that, you're even madder than she is." Gelda rolled her eyes as she went to walk away.

"Gelda, wait!" Rumplestiltskin cried out.

A Messenger came by to shoot one of them, making Rumplestiltskin scream before he fell on the floor.

"Drop it," Gelda scoffed, making the Messenger fly up against the wall with her mind control before glaring down at Rumplestiltskin as he looked up at her. "What?"

Another Messenger came right up behind Gelda as Rumplestiltskin grabbed the gun on the floor and shot the Messenger behind Gelda before she would get hurt.

"Oh, Rumpy... You _do_ care!~" Gelda swooned.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Rumplestiltskin smirked before he hopped back up on his feet.

"Hey, guys, you ok-" Nature Girl began as she walked by before her eyes widened as Rumplestiltskin and Gelda embraced each other before she stepped away. "Ah, uh, um... I'm gonna come back later."

"Nature Girl." Jill smiled.

"You see one of them?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, but we have to find a way to let her know we've turned into mice without letting Rumplestiltskin or The Queen of Hearts know." Jill told him.

"All right, you better come with me," Nature Girl said, holding out her hands. "You better change back once we're out of sight from Rumplestiltskin and The Queen of Hearts since Piper's closer by."

"Yeah, he really doesn't like mice." Jill replied.

"Yeah, I've read that story, The Pied Piper." Nature Girl nodded as she walked off with Jack and Jill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper was hiding away while Carabosse and Death were talking together.

"I wanna talk to Stiltskin," Death demanded to Carabosse. "Wanna make that happen?"

"Yes~" Carabosse hissed and grinned, going to give him a bite in the neck.

"Maybe you're not as useless as I thought, huh?" Death smirked, treating her horribly.

"'Sup, witch?" Piper glared as he made himself known before shooting a dart out from his pipe.

Carabosse snarled as she bit Death before getting off of him and running as the dart missed.

Piper looked frustrated just as Nature Girl came by and Death was now going to find Rumplestiltskin.

"Hm... Owe you one, Piper." Death smirked before fading away.

"He doesn't care about Carabosse at all..." Nature Girl frowned firmly. "I almost feel sorry for her."

The Big Bad Wolf was then seen still attacking one of the Messengers, but as Goldie touched him from the shoulder, he turned around looking ready to attack.

"Bluebeard!" Goldie called out.

"Down boy. Keep your paws off her," Bluebeard warned as he approached the feral man with one of his blades, standing beside Goldie. "She belongs to me."

"Shut up." Goldie scoffed at that last statement.

The Big Bad Wolf growled as Bluebeard looked like he was about to slice him, but they both froze as Goldie spoke again.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Goldie told Bluebeard before calling to The Big Bad Wolf to soothe him. "Hey! ...Hey. Now, what was is that Superman's brats were saying...?" she then asked herself before quickly remembering. "Trust us, remember?"

The Big Bad Wolf snarled, but not as much or loudly as before.

"It's okay. It's okay," Goldie reminded him calmly. "There's still more of you, okay? We... I need you. Snap out of it. Better yet, use it. This isn't over."

The Big Bad Wolf breathed heavily before he soon calmed down a little bit. "...I'm sorry. I warned you," he then said to her, though he smiled just a little bit. "Be careful. I'll tear this whole place down."

Goldie nodded calmly so that he would be calm.

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin arrived with Gelda. "There's still a bunch of them upstairs." he then warned the others.

"How did we do?" Tweedledum asked as he came out of the armory suddenly.

"Shut it!" Goldie complained.

"Yes, ma'am." Tweedledum replied before going back inside.

Rumplestiltskin soon looked over at The Big Bad Wolf, grinning mockingly. "Did you have an accident? How about a pooper scooper?" he then asked him.

"You're not funny." Nature Girl glared at him.

"Shows what you know." Rumplestiltskin smirked.

Bat-Mite soon poofed into the room and looked around.

"Bat-Mite, are you all okay?" Nature Girl asked him.

"The rest of the Force? Sure," Bat-Mite nodded. "But Alice isn't looking so hot. Weird... I've never seen her look scared of anything before, she seemed as ruthless as Nick Fury or Amanda Waller since she claimed to be in charge of this Avengers Grimm outfit." he then explained.

"We should get a move on." Nature Girl said.

"What about the others?" Bat-Mite asked.

"I'm sure they'll meet up with us." Nature Girl replied.

"All right then, as of right now, you're the boss." Bat-Mite shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was shown to be in fact scared and overwhelmed as she looked at the creepy bobblehead of the White Rabbit she had in her office, which was a bit overwhelming itself since she never looked scared before when The Toon Force had first met her. "Mustn't dally now. Taking too long. Mustn't waste time. You're late, you're late, you're late," she muttered to herself, shivering a bit. "You've gone and mucked things up, Alice. Trading monsters for Messengers and more are coming to join the fun. You've figured out the players, but not the game. You know who loves games, don't you, Alice? ...Oh, God."

The others were soon walking down the hallway, looking calm and protective, looking out for any danger that might had popped out.

 ** _"Goldilocks, if you could be so kind, it's just occurred to me that we're missing a guest,"_ **Alice soon announced on the PA, trying her best to sound calm, though it was clear that something was bothering her. **_"...Bring me Hatter."_**

"Oh, that's why she's shaken up," Bat-Mite commented. "Thunder Boy owes me and LG a few bucks."

Nature Girl gave him a strange look.

"LG and me feel like Alice and the Hatter are secretly dating each other," Bat-Mite smirked. "This just might have confirmed it~"

Nature Girl then shrugged at him as she kept walking.

"Bah... Whatever." Bat-Mite rolled his eyes at her then.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, there was more fighting against Messengers while Jack and Jill tried to use their abilities to help and to also hide before they would get caught by anything dangerous. Hatter was shown to be wearing big headphones, dancing to his own music, and having some tea as he was alone in what looked like a Game Room. A Messenger tried to attack from behind only for Hatter to splash the hot water from his teacup in the Messenger's face, making them screech out in pain until Hatter noticed they were there and soon clonked them on their head with his teapot. Lady Gothika looked around in the darkness before someone grabbed her from behind, cupping her mouth and pulling her away instantly as she muffled and squealed, trying to break free, but was taken against her will. Two mice soon crawled across the table that Hatter sat behind as he mashed the Messenger in the head with his teapot before he looked over.

"Oh, hello, little Dormouse, I didn't know you had a sister." Hatter smirked at the two mice.

"Uh, hi." Jack greeted.

"We were just kinda hiding while also trying to help fight off the Messengers," Jill said. "Although we haven't seen Saiya Man or Saiya Dog yet, they must be fighting off some Messengers."

"By the way, were you just now aware about the Messengers trying to kill you?" Jack asked him.

"Messengers? Maybe I was... Maybe I wasn't..." Hatter replied mysteriously. "Are you aware that they were trying to attack you?"

Jack and Jill groaned at him.

"There is much more to me than meets the eye." Hatter then told them.

"I'm sure that makes more sense in more ways than one." Jack rolled his eyes snarkily.

"Well, he IS from Wonderland." Jill reminded her twin brother.

"Makes sense to me." Jack shrugged.

"Hatter!" Goldie called once she, the Toon Force, Bluebeard, and The Big Bad Wolf caught up.

Hatter faced them and soon held up his prized teapot. "Cuppa?" he then offered.

Jack and Jill rolled their eyes before changing back into their human forms.

"And just where have you two been?" Goldie asked the twins firmly. "... _WELL_?"

"Helping you guys fight Death's Messengers." Jill spoke up softly.

"Just because we're kids doesn't mean we can't help!" Jack added sharply, trying to be brave for both himself and his sister. "We have powers and special abilities too! You shouldn't make us run and hide just because we're children and we know they could hurt and kill us if they wanted, but we can be careful! We spent our whole lives alone until we found Snow White and she adopted us!"

"He _does_ make a good point." Bat-Mite said.

"But how did they both turn into mice when Jill has the ability to turn into animals and Jack has the ability to turn into anything made of water?" Thunder Boy wondered.

"That is a good question." Saiya Dog said.

"I'm trying to help Jill adjust to her powers," Jack explained. "But since we're twins, we can transfer each other's powers if one is weaker than the other."

"Oh." Saiya Man and Saiya Dog replied.

"Jill's feeling pretty scared and worried about this whole mission, so as her older twin brother, I'm trying to help make her feel better." Jack then added.

"You're a good brother," Bat-Mite said to him. "I wish I coulda had someone looking out for me back when I lived in the 5th-Dimension... Though I'm sorta glad I ended up in this world anyway," he then said, smiling towards Lady Gothika and Thunder Boy. "It's probably the happiest I'd ever been in my whole life."

"Hey, gang," Piper said as he came by. "Alice wants to meet up with us and Tweedledum."

"Well, I hope she's in a better mood." Jill replied.

"Hard to tell with her sometimes," Piper rolled his eyes as Jack and Jill changed back to normal. "Let's get going."

"Oh, um, sure, Piper," Jill smiled, blushing a little bit. "We can do that."

They soon began to make their way back to Alice with Hatter.

"Aren't there usually four of you?" Hatter asked.

"All in all not bad, but I'd be surprised if that was the last of the Messengers." Piper smirked as Alice stood there, crossing her arms and looking more like her old self again.

"I imagine it wasn't," Alice told him sharply. "You're back to witch duty."

Piper nodded and he soon walked off to do his part.

"Good to see you too, Alice." Bat-Mite remarked.

"Hmph..." Alice rolled her eyes before facing Tweedledum as he still suffered from grief. "Apologies, luv, seems it's going to be a long night. Off you pop." she then told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Tweedledum replied glumly as he walked off.

"Hatter." Alice soon began to the man in the cell who just sat there.

"Alice?" Gelda called as she came over to her with a smirk, showing her new wristwatch. "Well, we all had a good, bloody time on your behalf and you should be pleased. So, what do you say we take these off, yes?"

"Absolutely not." Alice disagreed.

"RUMPY!" Gelda complained as she stomped her foot on the floor. "You said if I played along that she'd take these away."

"Ooh... Busted~" Jack smirked, glancing at Jill so to help cheer her up.

Jill giggled a little bit, smiling at her twin brother.

"Gelda, baby it's just so Alice here feels safe." Rumplestiltskin covered up nervously.

"Guys... I think someone is missing from our group." Thunder Boy said to the others in the Toon Force.

"Really?" Saiya Dog asked. "Like who?"

"I don't know, it's on the tip of my tongue." Thunder Boy said.

"Do you feel safe?" Gelda mocked Alice. "I doubt very much she'd b*** up with all of us standing here!"

"Don't be so certain." Alice retorted bravely.

"I'm getting bored of this game!" Gelda snarled. "Pretty soon I won't wanna play anymore."

"Someone missed her nap." Nature Girl tutted and shook her head.

Jack and Jill chuckled a little at that.

"You're killing me, here," Rumplestiltskin shuddered around Gelda. "Imagine going home to that every night."

"I'd rather not, thank you." Thunder Boy replied.

"Us neither." The Toon Force, minus one member, replied.

"Hatter... I need you to take a little trip for me, luv." Alice called gently to her old Wonderland friend.

"...Oh, what fun." Hatter slurred as he seemed to be more out of it than usual. "Where are we going?"

"Well, The Underworld, I'm afraid." Alice told him calmly.

"Oh, well then, that'll take a nip of the good stuff." Hatter shrugged then.

"I thought you might say that. No better 'trip' outside of Wonderland," Alice said, then taking out some "medicine". "Toon Force, you may go back home if you wish. This may be too dangerous, even for you or whatever The Justice League will have ever done before you allied with The Avengers Grimm." she then advised them.

"How come _they_ get a choice?" Rumplestiltskin pouted.

"Don't start." Alice told him sharply.

"No way. We're coming with." Saiya Dog said.

"Yeah." Thunder Boy nodded.

"You better believe it." Nature Girl said.

"Again, how come they were given a choice?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"You wanna go back to being tied up and restrained?" Alice bribed.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her before shutting himself up before Bat-Mite smirked and put a zipper on the imp's lips and zipped them shut instantly.

* * *

"Are you really doing this, Aunt Alice?" Jill asked with a small pout on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about Hatter, dear," Alice reassured warmly. "This'll be mild compared to what he got up to in Wonderland.

"Oh..." Jill said with a small frown.

"If you say so." Goldie shrugged as she walked off, taking Jill with her as she began to feel the same way.

"What's wrong? Are you serious?" Piper asked them, a bit concerned.

"I can't believe she's doing this." Goldie sulked.

"I don't really like it either." Jill added.

"Desperate times, girls." Piper reminded them.

"Alice took us in and for a while, everything felt just right," Goldie explained. "Lately, I'm wondering if we made a mistake in trusting her."

"Classic Goldilocks." Piper smirked at her.

"I'm serious, Piper!" Goldie firmly pouted as she hit Piper's arm. "And Jill might be a kid, but I think she can tell something's not just right either."

Jill merely nodded in agreement.

"I know!" Piper defended.

"Well then, act like it." Goldie glared.

"I am," Piper said before sighing sharply. "...Look. I'm going to go back to my witch hunt and I'm going to go check on Tweedle... Dum?"

"His brother is dead, Piper," Goldie firmly pouted. "It's not funny anymore."

"It was never funny and trust me, I know funny." Bat-Mite rolled his eyes.

"We'll get through this, guys," Piper to Goldie and The Toon Force. "Okay?"

Jill sulked a bit.

Piper looked to her before thinking about it for a little. "Say... Why don't you come along with me?" he then asked Jill. "You can practice your powers and I'll protect ya. Would you like that?" he then offered.

"Oh... Uh... If I'm allowed to..." Jill said bashfully as she shuffled her feet around. "Could I, Piper?"

"Sure, just stay close to me," Piper smiled. "Jack, you okay with that?"

Jack paused thoughtfully. "Make sure she eats all her vegetables and have her in bed by 9:00 and no kissing on the lips until the second date." he then said.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Piper chuckled, ruffling up Jack's hair before going off with Jill.

Jack smiled before frowning softly about being away from his twin sister like this.

"I still think we're missing someone." Thunder Boy said.

"Yeah, but who?" Nature Girl asked.

"I don't know I can't put my finger on it of who it might be." Thunder Boy said.

"All right, all right," Bat-Mite said as he poofed away from beside Rumplestiltskin before poofing himself and the rest of the Toon Force in a classroom as he wore tiny glasses and a graduation cap, standing behind a podium with the others in desks. "Let's take our Toon Force role call!"

The group looked at each other before shrugging.

"Remember Hatter, the Underworld," Alice advised as Hatter took the medicine to see something that no one else could, going into a journey through the mind. "I need to know what Death is planning."

"Yes, yes, yes." Hatter nodded as he stuck his tongue out.

"Do you think you can do that for me?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Hatter smirked at her. "I always fancy a tumble down the ol' rabbit hole, dear."

Jack grimaced slightly as Bat-Mite took a role call on his group of friends to figure out who was missing from the ground.

"Alright then, sit back," Hatter said as he had the medicine and soon looked to the Underworld. "Oh, yes... Bad vibes here, dear Alice. Tastes like... Mutiny. Murder. Malice. Have I made a rhyme?" he then asked.

"Do you see or feel anything else?" Jack asked.

"I feel like to pop. Good stuff," Hatter informed. "I also see one of the members of The Toon Force who is being held captive in a dungeon with two people who look like they're about to either take her soul or rip her heart out of her chest and crush it into dust."

"Uh, is he gonna be okay, Aunt Alice?" Jack asked in concern.

"He'll be like this for some time." Alice reassured the others.

"Well, I sure hope it'll be okay then." Jack then said.

"It will." Alice promised him.

"Wait... Didn't Hatter just say that he saw one of our friends in The Underworld?" Thunder Boy spoke up.

"Yes, but according to the role call, we're all here except for--" Bat-Mite began, checking his clipboard before gasping with wide eyes. "Lady Gothika! She got separated from us!"

"So that's who's missing." Thunder Boy said.

"But how?" Saiya Man asked.

"Death must have somehow gotten her without us knowing." Nature Girl said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Piper and Jill..._ **

Tweedledee was seen getting his weapon ready.

"Psst! Hey, buddy, seen any witches?" Piper asked him.

"Contrawise. If the witch was here, you won't need ask, nohow." Tweedledum replied emotionlessly.

"...You still miss Tweedledee, don't you?" Jill guessed with a small sigh.

Tweedledum frowned, staring down at the floor as he wrapped his brother's red bandanna around his rifle, wearing a black bandanna in honor and memory of his dead brother.

"Yeah... My brother and I are missing our parents," Jill said softly. "But we'll be okay as long as we have each other."

Tweedledum didn't say anything, but he looked very soft and still very sad.

Jill soon cleared her throat at Piper, suggesting for him to do something.

"...Listen, I'm sorry about your brother," Piper soon sighed as he spoke to Tweedledum. "I know I wasn't the nicest to him, but you know--"

Tweedledum soon didn't say anything and soon grabbed Piper into a very tight hug.

"It's okay... Keep head up high, big guy," Piper chuckled as he decided to take in the hug before patting him on the back, though the hug took a bit longer than he would like. "...Alright. Okay. Alright, buddy."

"This is a pretty long hug." Jill said to herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the others..._ **

Hatter was still under his trance as he still hadn't come out of it.

"Uh... Ahem... Ahem! ...How long is this gonna take?" Rumplestiltskin asked after clearing his throat.

"I guess however long it takes, R*** Roast~" Bat-Mite smirked.

Rumplestiltskin just rolled his eyes at him.

"There's nasty business afoot this evening, Alice, my dear." Hatter soon spoke as he stared off into space.

"Yes, Hatter. We know," Alice nodded. "What nasty business?"

"What are they looking for?" Jack added.

"Best be quick like now," Hatter replied. "They nearly have everything they need."

"What do they need, Mr. Hatter?" Thunder Boy asked.

"...The prickly thing." Hatter replied as he held up his hand like a hook, not sure what the word was.

"The scythe." The others realized.

"And the proper attire, of course." Hatter then added.

"Attire? For what?" Alice frowned, looking very urgent and worried. "...Hatter, what attire?"

"For the grand party, of course, but you won't like the guest list," Hatter informed. "Death is coming," he then faced Rumplestiltskin with a smirk, laughing rather madly at him. "And he has grand plans for you. Grand, grand, big funny plans."

"What does he mean?" Saiya Dog suddenly glared at Rumplestiltskin who just stood there. "Huh? What does Death want with you? You horrible, horrible man?"

"I wanna stop him as much as you do." Rumplestiltskin insisted.

"Uh-huh... I'm sure..." Saiya Dog nodded firmly. "You're probably the reason why Lady Gothika was taken too!"

Alice looked among the group to see that someone else was missing as she heard the clock bomb. "...Where's Gelda?" she then asked.

Everyone looked around before shrugging as Gelda had gotten away when they weren't looking.

"I should've known that would've happened." Jack groaned to himself.

"Goldilocks, be a dear and head outside to check the roof." Alice began to demand.

"What do we do about Lady Gothika?" Saiya Man frowned in worry.

"You'll have to worry about her later," Alice replied. "We have to track down Gelda, so I can't help you right now."

"I can't let Lady Gothika go like that," Saiya Man piped up. "She's been my family all my life until Superman adopted me and we found my long-lost birth parents. Alice..."

"I'm sorry, but Gelda is too important right now unless you can find a way into the Underworld yourselves without me." Alice replied before she went to go and find The Queen of Hearts.

"I hate to say it, but she's got a good point." Thunder Boy said.

Alice and Rumplestiltskin were soon at the mic system as Alice spoke into the microphone.

"Gelda, darling, don't make me blow you up sweetheart." Alice threatened.

"Gelda, come back, hon." Rumplestiltskin said through the microphone.

"Gelda, I'm not joking," Alice said firmly. "Not one more step."

"No, no, no. Let me talk to her," Rumplestiltskin urged. "I can give her the Rumpy Noodle. Come on."

"He might have a point, Aunt Alice," Jack told the brunette woman. "The Queen of Hearts hates you and she loves Rumplestiltskin."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rumplestiltskin added while Alice looked deep in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tweedledum was still hugging Piper.

"Alright, buddy. Okay. Alright, big guy. That's good." Piper chuckled, patting Tweedledum on the back.

Jill gasped as she saw someone coming who was a Messenger with a rifle. "PIPER!" she then cried out.

The Messenger soon shot his rifle and Tweedledum kept his hold on Piper before turning them both around and he soon took the gunfire in his back, making both men fall onto the floor.

"You're okay." Tweedledum softly told Piper before he closed his eyes on the ground.

"Tweedledum!" Piper called out before glaring and shaking Tweedledum to wake him up, but it was useless, so he took out his own gun.

Jill looked over before gasping fearfully as the Messenger was just about to shoot her dead.

"NO!" Piper cried out.

Jill squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, not sure what else to do, but to take the bullets and let herself die... However...

"That's far enough!~" Gelda soon called out in an enchanting voice.

The Messenger froze in place as Jill looked up as Gelda came in front of her and stood in front of the Messenger who looked ready to shoot, but hadn't done anything.

"Hmm... Like me now~..." Gelda told the Messenger as she moved her hand like a gun beside her head as the Messenger moved his gun over to the side of his head beyond his own control. "And off with your head!"

The Messenger then shot himself in the head and soon fell right over onto the ground, lying there and bleeding, saving Jill's life.

"Whoa." Jill said.

Piper soon came out from his hiding spot as he looked ready to shoot Gelda, but as he did that, Jill and Gelda turned around.

"Piper, don't!" Jill called out.

Gelda soon used her power against Piper, keeping him from shooting her. Piper looked like he wanted to shoot Gelda, but of course, he couldn't.

"Oh, which one is that?" Gelda asked, seeing the fallen man.

"Tweedledum..." Jill frowned. "He's been through so much and now this."

"Hmm..." Gelda paused before seeing Piper with his gun. "Drop it."

Piper didn't drop it at first as he was frozen still and very angry with her.

"Drop it~..." Gelda repeated in her enchanting voice before Piper soon dropped his gun and she demanded something else. "Open it."

Piper groaned as he felt his body moving against his own free will and he soon opened the vault door to the armory for the Queen of Hearts.

"Take a hike, pipsqueak," Gelda then told Piper with a smirk. "And take your small fry with you."

"Gelda, no! You said you would help!" Jill cried out as Piper left the room while taking the young girl with him.

"I say a lot of things, darling~" Gelda smirked before she went inside the secret door.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"Gelda, I will blow you up!" Alice firmly warned the Queen of Hearts.

"Well, go ahead then!" Gelda challenged as she made it into the armory, betraying the team.

"She's in the armory," Alice glared, looking at Rumplestiltskin, Jack, and the Toon Force. "That's it. If we're lucky she'll take that damn scythe with her." she then added, about to walk off.

"No, no, no, no, no, please," Rumplestiltskin begged, trying to stop Alice. "Let me talk to her. Let me go and get her. You two are pals, right?"

Alice gave him a bit of a look.

"...You remember the magic mirror?" Rumplestiltskin then prompted. "The last time I broke something like that, it got us into this whole mess in the first place, but the scythe is even more powerful. No one knows what will happen if it goes off. Please. Alice, come on."

"He's probably the only one who can get through to The Queen of Hearts," Jack said to Alice. "It might be our only chance."

"...Fine," Alice then decided firmly. "10 minutes or I will kill you both."

"Good, I can make it work." Rumplestiltskin beamed as he soon took off.

"Why do you care?" Alice soon called out to him.

"Because I love her." Rumplestiltskin replied before he kept going and ran down the stairs.

"Of course." Alice rolled her eyes from that.

Jack shook his head at Rumplestiltskin before seeing a glittery piece of paper and picked it up when Alice wasn't looking as it seemed to come from Hatter himself.

"We have to get Cherry back," Atticus said as he sat with the rest of the Toon Force, uncostumed for right now. "But how?"

"Not even my powers can solve this." Lionel pouted.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe we can get her out when we win this battle against The Underworld." Patch suggested.

" _If_ we win..." Mo emphasized as she bowed her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, my friends."

"Good always wins." Atticus reminded her.

"Yeah, and evil has never won." Patch nodded.

"That's right." Thor nodded.

Meanwhile, back with Piper and Jill...

The two of them quietly opened a door slowly as they took a peak inside the room to see Carabosse in the room with Death. 

"Tonight is the night, my love~" Carabosse grinned eagerly at Death.

Piper put his finger to his lips, shushing Jill, reminding her to be quiet.

Jill nodded as she would stay as quiet as she could.

"Only if you keep your promise, witch." Death reminded Carabosse.

"I will. I will." Carabosse nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yeah? Then do it." Death replied nastily before he went away.

Carabosse watched him go before she looked a bit miserable, but not for long.

"Gotcha~" Piper called as he soon put his gun against her head in warning. "Oh, Saiya Boy, Dude, whatever?!" he then called out.

Atticus soon came to help Piper move Carabosse as the witch snarled and struggled, trying to get free. Alice stepped out from the top of the stairs, hearing something from below the surveillance room.

"Look what we found." Piper told Alice once he saw her.

Carabosse was soon thrown into a cell and locked up before anything else could happen.

"Just the witch I wanted to see." Alice greeted coldly.

"Alice, Tweedledum... He..." Piper spoke up softly and wearily.

"There's been a fatal accident." Jill added somberly.

"Two down." Carabosse taunted from inside the cell.

"Now what do we do?" Atticus frowned as this had to be very hard on Alice.

"We consult my dearest and most trusted friend from Wonderland," Alice replied as she then approached the man as he was lying down in his cell. "Hatter. I could use a riddle about now." she said hopefully.

"Alice, you don't seem much of the riddling sport." Hatter replied with a small smirk.

"Please, Uncle Hatter, something's happened." Jack frowned.

"We've lost another friend." Alice added.

"Perhaps we ought to lose one more." Hatter stated quietly.

"Alice." Piper said as he walked over.

Alice soon looked over before standing as she faced him.

"Bring me one of the bodies." Alice told him.

"The Messengers?" Piper asked her.

"Are you sure?" Jill asked.

"Yes. Go." Alice nodded at Piper, though she prevented Jill from going.

"Okay." Piper replied softly and soon walked away.

* * *

Thor sat in the corner as the others began to miss Cherry and wished there was some way to bring her back without getting themselves killed.

"There has to be some way we can visit the Underworld without risking our own lives." Atticus sulked.

"If only Drell, Hilda, and Zelda were still here," Lionel remarked. "I feel like there might be something magical that could get us to her and save her from those who took her without involving Death himself."

"Oh, like what? We say some magic words of an incantation and it'll teleport Cherry to us?" Patch asked.

"Or maybe some glowing piece of paper gives us the answer to how we rescue her?" Thor asked. "Or something that's a combination of both."

"Oh, come on; like the answer would be close and we didn't even notice." Mo said.

Thor looked around bashfully then.

"Storm Cloud, is there something you're not telling us?" Lionel asked.

"I may know a way that might take us to Cherry." Thor replied.

"WHAT?!" The group asked.

"I heard that my uncle did it once when he knew Hercules back in Ancient Greece before the showdown between him and Hades," Thor replied. "He even told me the trick on how to do it for when I was ready."

"Why didn't you say anything before?!" Patch asked.

"Well... I kinda need to ask for permission first and my mom made him swear not to use spells that involve realms between life and death until I was out of college." Thor grinned nervously with a shrug.

"Well, now is a desperate time to ask permission now!" Lionel told him.

"Please! Because unless there's another way to the Underworld, we need to know that trick to get into the Underworld." Mo begged.

Thor glanced over before looking away.

"Don'tcha miss Cherry, big guy?" Thor reminded. "Cuz I sure as heck miss her! She's my whole world next to you! I've never felt the ways I felt about her in my entire life until I met her, even if she hated my guts at first!"

"That's just how Cherry shows affection the first time you meet her," Atticus remarked. "But yes... We need her back. She's part of our team... She's our family."

"All right... I'll be right back a little bit," Thor replied to his friends. "You guys wait here in Looking Glass and I'll go to the Netherworld."

"By all means!" Patch nodded. "Even I'm starting to miss her!"

"Okay... Hang on." Thor said before he suddenly teleported away.

The first blonde woman with hazel eyes sighed to herself as she hid away, far from the group so that they couldn't see her. "I'm very sorry, dears... I'm so very sorry..." she said to herself quietly as she sounded very depressed and guilty.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jack and Jill?" Mo asked.

"I think Jill went to find her brother, but I don't now where they went." Patch said.

"Well, let's hope they haven't gone too far." Lionel said.

One of the Messengers' bodies was soon put into the same cell as Carabosse. 

"Wake him up," Alice demanded to the witch in the cell. "I want to talk to him."

"What makes you think he wants to talk to you?" Carabosse hissed at her.

"Because I want to offer him a deal." Alice smirked.

The body soon shifted and came to life as Death took over it, making himself sit up and glance towards Alice, setting aside the glass of water left in the cell. "So... Is this the part where one of us says 'so we finally meet at last'?" he then asked the brunette.

"We finally meet at last." Alice soon stated to appease him.

"What do you got for me?" Death scoffed.

"A consolation prize really. You see, we'll never let you have your little ceremony," Alice informed. "Forget your interest in this realm and I'll give you Rumplestiltskin."

"Hmm... Stiltskin." Death smirked, sounding interested.

A glass of water was shown as a pair of eyes appeared in the water before splashing onto the wall and slithered away and out of the cell and Jack was soon revealed as he hid behind a wall as Alice tried to talk to Death.

"Jack." Jill said, coming to her brother.

"Huh? Oh, Jill!" Jack replied as he turned around before the two hugged. "Are you okay?" he then asked his twin sister in concern.

"After what's going on with Death and Aunt Alice and our Toon Force friends, I'm not sure." Jill frowned.

"I know, which is why I took this without her or the others knowing." Jack told her as he showed the glowing piece of paper.

"What do you think is on it?" Jill asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Jack said.

Alice soon turned her head. Jack and Jill quickly hid away together before Alice shrugged and continued to negotiate with Death. Death soon agreed since he would get what he wanted, then went after Rumplestiltskin in an instant.

"Children?" Alice called.

Jack and Jill didn't come to Alice and soon ran away together.

"Jack! Jill!" Alice called out, turning her head, seeing them run away. "Don't leave! You might get hurt by one of those horrible monsters!"

"Jack, we better find a good place to hide and read that piece of paper!" Jill told her brother while running.

"Good idea, but which room?" Jack asked her.

"Hmm... Ooh! I know." Jill replied before grabbing her brother by the hand and leading the way to where she and Piper found Carabosse.

"Children, wait!" Alice called out. "You won't like... What you find... In that letter..." she then said with a small frown.

Carabosse chuckled as she sat in the cell, making fun of Alice.

"Oh, shut up." Alice complained to the witch.

* * *

The twins looked around and hid together in their new hiding spot.

"So, where did you get this paper, Jack?" Jill asked.

"Well, I first found it in one of the library books in the castle, then Alice and Hatter took it away," Jack explained. "They're hiding something from us and I feel like Snow White and Prince Charming were too, even if they're supposed to be our new parents."

"Then let's read and find out what it is." Jill said.

"Right, I mean what could be so bad that they have to hide from us?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." Jill said.

Jack soon unfolded the piece of paper so they could read what was written. Jill soon scooched closer to look at the letter with her twin brother. Jack held her close as they both skimmed through the paper which had a very important and crucial letter inside.

**_"My dear friends Snow White and Charles Charming,_ **

**_I'm afraid I'm not fit to be a very good parent and I try my best for my children, but I know how much you two have always wanted children of your own after you lived happily ever after like Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Rapunzel. I have no money of my own since I ran away from that terrible king and I must run away since I have no way to solve my problems. My son Jack has taken up special water powers while my daughter Jill has the ability to become any animal she wishes, though the twins are stronger when they're together and I know you could take much better care of them. Also keep them away from Rumplestiltskin as he might use their powers for his own dark deeds, I hear he plans on creating his own army to steal away everybody's happy endings in the land of Once Upon a Time and they must never find out that he is also their father and he must never find out that they are his children._ **

**_Warmest regards as I may never return since I'm a coward who's made too many mistakes and grief for everybody_ **

**_Your old friend, Hope, the daughter of the old miller"_ **

"You mean to tell me that Rumplestiltskin, the man that's been after us, is our father, but also some terrible king is _also_ our father?!" Jill asked out of shock.

"Huh... Well, that explains why she didn't want us to read it." Jack said.

"Actually, my dears, it's very complicated and unique to explain, even if it's not the best reason..." A voice said from the shadows.

Jill gasped before hiding behind Jack.

"Who's there?" Jack glared protectively as he struck a fighting pose. "Show yourself!"

Out came a woman with hazel eyes and golden blonde hair in front of the twins. Jack and Jill looked up and over.

"Hello, Jack and Jill..." The woman said softly. "It's been a long time and I'm glad to see you aren't hurt."

"W-Who are you?" Jill asked.

"It's me, your mother." The woman said softly.

"W-Wait, you're Hope? Our mother?" Jack asked.

"But w-we thought you were..." Jill started.

"I'm afraid I am..." Hope replied softly. "Oh... Let me hug you."

The twins soon ran over and hugged their long-lost mother, enjoying the moment for as long as they could.

"It's a very long story," Hope told them. "I'm just a lost soul that got mixed up with Death."

"What does this mean?" Jill asked.

"I'm dead, but I have unfinished business, so I've been in The Underworld ever since Rumplestiltskin led that rebellion war against Queen Snow White and King Charming." Hope explained.

"We've been doing our best to try and help." Jack said.

"Yeah, even though we have been staying out of sight of the Messengers." Jill said.

"I'm just glad that you two are still together," Hope said to them. "And protected by Snow White. I knew she would take very good care of you two."

Jack and Jill smiled softly.

"We miss you so much," Jill pouted. "Can't you stay with us?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Hope said to them. "But I'll see you in your dreams if you wish and dream hard enough... I'll be looking after you and Snow White has always wanted a child of her own, so that's why I wanted you to go to her since I knew I'd never make it back to you alive during Rumplestiltskin's war."

"You made the right choice." Jack told her.

"Yeah," Jill nodded. "So, wait, if you're our mother, then who's our father?"

"Yes, your letter makes it sound like it's both Rumplestiltskin and that king who wanted to marry you when you were told to spin straw into gold." Jack added. 

"I can explain," Hope replied before looking at Jack first. "The King my father made the deal with when we worked under him as millers is your father," she then faced Jill second. "And Rumplestiltskin is your father."

"But... That's impossible..." Jill said. "We're twins."

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's true," Hope nodded. "Though very rarely, it's possible for twins to have different potential fathers. I'm just glad I at least had the chance to tell you about this." 

Jack and Jill just gasped at the news.

"Jack! Jill!" Alice's voice called out.

"It's Alice!" The twins gasped.

"Then I should go," Hope replied. "I got what I've always wanted."

Jack and Jill looked over.

"You _are_ happy with Snow White and Charles, aren't you?" Hope asked them.

"We are," Jill nodded. "I feel happy and confident around them... Especially King Charles. He's so sweet to me and treats me like a real princess."

"And I'm trying to help Jill be comfortable and confident with her powers," Jack added. "She's very shy."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are still sticking together and you're having a good time with Snow White," Hope smiled warmly. "Then it appears my dying wish has been granted. I just hope that you forgive me for leaving you all alone. I never intended for that to happen, but you'd be a lot happier with those two than with me anyway." she added as a tear rolled down her cheek. She soon felt both Jack and Jill giving her a hug before she hugged them back.

"We are happy to be with Snow White and King Charles." Jack told her.

"But that doesn't mean we wouldn't have been happy being with you, Mother." Jill added.

"Oh, my dears~" Hope whispered and hugged them, sniffling a bit.

Jack and Jill hugged her back before turning around.

"Jack and Jill, please come back this instant!" Alice's voice called as she was on her way over.

Jack and Jill looked back over and sighed as Hope had left them.

"Well, Jack, I guess we still have work to do in The Avengers Grimm." Jill suggested to her twin brother.

"Very well," Jack nodded. "Just don't tell Alice about what just happened."

Jill simply made it look like she was zipping her lips shut. The two of them soon left the room as they soon saw Alice coming up to them.

"There you two are," Alice said. "Where were you?"

Jill shivered nervously, whimpering a bit.

"We needed some air," Jack covered up. "Sorry, Alice."

"You rushed off like you had something to hide." Alice replied firmly.

"Jill was feeling sick, so I wanted to make sure she was going to be okay," Jack grinned innocently. "Twins can feel each other's pain and sickness, you know."

"Yes... I've heard of that..." Alice replied, though she still sounded suspicious. "You shouldn't run off like that when Death and his Messengers are at large, you know."

"And we won't run off like that again." Jack told her.

"That's right." Jill nodded.

"Very good then." Alice nodded back.

Jack and Jill soon followed Alice back over to where they should be kept safe from danger.

"Aunt Alice, are you worried about this whole mission?" Jack asked in concern.

"Who? me? worried?" Alice laughed, clearly nervously. "Don't be silly! Why don't you kids have a tea party with Uncle Hatter when he wakes up, huh?' she then suggested.

Jack and Jill looked at each other, deeply sighing before they continued to follow her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the identities of Jack and Jill's long-lost parents are finally revealed! Surprise! By the way, I did read that it is possible for twins to have different fathers. Don't ask me how, but it can happen, so I bet you didn't expect the reveal coming? See ya in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin was wandering around the corridors until he was suddenly struck and punched down onto the floor.

"Did I getcha?" Death smirked down at the imp as he was on the floor. "Anyway, I just had the most interesting conversation with the rabbit chaser. You got to hear about it."

Rumplestiltskin glared once he stood up as he faced Death.

"You... You. Ha," Death chuckled, having blood dripping down his face from a bullet wound. "You caused me some trouble, bud."

"Look, buddy. Can you scroll me to the bottom here?" Rumplestiltskin glared before he shocked the clock on his arm. "Kinda on the clock here courtesy of Alice."

"You know she tried to trade you?" Death soon asked.

"She?" Rumplestiltskin asked with wide eyes, starting to feel betrayed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She offered you right up," Death nodded, smirking a bit. "To be fair, I should say, you know, her world for your worthless life, but there's no question there. There's no trust between you two. Ironically, she still has no idea that you are way more valuable to me than you are to her."

"So what do you want, huh?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "Spit it out."

"What do I want, what do I want, what do I want?" Death pondered before smirking a gun, waving his pistol around. "What I've always wanted... Before you broke the mirror."

"Hey, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta... Accident." Rumplestiltskin corrected.

"Hey, there are setbacks. It's cool, baby," Death replied calmly. "I'm flexible. I got a back-up plan You."

"How is that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

These bodies...They're... So fragile, unlike the Lost Souls I've made deals with before they came to the surface to continue their unfinished business," Death explained, about to aim his gun against the imp's throat. "They deteriorate so quickly but, not you. No, see, you've had real power. You just pissed it all away and now you're just scrambling to get it back. See in your body, in your body I'd be permanent. Whole.

"Look, buddy... I'm not seeing the silver lining here, pal." Rumplestiltskin grunted.

"You give me your body." Death demanded.

"I'd rather let Alice blow up." Rumplestiltskin snorted.

"And you get the Underworld and those mutant twins if you also wish." Death then continued his offer, knowing the imp would agree then.

"Now we're talking." Rumplestiltskin soon grinned as he began to agree with the deal.

Alice began to start biting her nails nervously. And where Jack and Jill could tell she was scared even if she was trying her best to hide it.

"Al." Piper called out as he came over.

"Hey, Piper." Jill greeted.

Atticus, Lionel, Mo, and Patch looked up as they felt worried like Alice, especially for what could possibly be happening to Cherry at this very moment and what with Thor taking so long.

"Piper?" Jack asked.

"Hey, guys." Piper nodded.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"We have the witch. The scythe. And Goldie will be back soon," Piper informed. "There could be only so many Messengers out there."

"Does this mean we won?" Jill asked.

"I think so." Piper shrugged, but smiled hopefully.

"Then tell me this: If we've won, why is she so tickled?" Alice countered.

"That is a question that seems hard to answer right now," Lionel sighed. "Like what's taking Thor so long and what could Cherry be going through right now? She must be so scared and in a lot of pain right now."

"Try not to worry about her too much." Patch frowned.

"TRY TELLIN' MY HEART THAT!" Lionel cried out before bawling in the corner.

"Lionel's right, Thor should have been back by now if we have won." Mo said.

Carabosse began to start laughing as if she knew something that they all didn't know.

"I have a bad feeling." Atticus said.

"What... Did you... Do?" Lionel glowered towards Carabosse.

"Not tellin'~" Carabosse grinned.

"Why, you..." Lionel sneered with fire in his eyes as he gritted his teeth as they became razor-sharp like fangs, almost like her very own.

* * *

**_Meanwhile again..._ **

"Look. You've always wanted to be more than just a lap dog." Death said to Rumplestiltskin.

"Yeah." Rumplestiltskin nodded eagerly.

"Real power. A kingdom of your own."

"Yeah."

"So be MY lap dog," Death smirked at the imp then. "Trade me your body. I'll rule this realm and you can have my scraps. I'm sick of the Underworld, man. It's time for me to move on. It's a good fit for you though. Considering, well, obviously." he then tempted.

"What if I say... No?" Rumplestiltskin retorted.

"Well, Alice will lock you up and I know just where to find you," Death replied darkly then. "And I will keep coming and coming and coming. The Underworld has no shortage of souls, brother. Trust me on that. Nobody wants to die. Eventually, she's going to find out and she's just going to kill you. Then I'll just have to find another way. Just come on. Save me the headache."

"Alice will kill me anyway if I say yes," Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "Lot'a good my body'll do you if she blows it up."

"So then we got to make it look real good then, don't we?" Death smirked.

* * *

Back with the others, Alice was still looking rather concerned and frightened. "Something funny is going on and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." she then said to the others.

The White Rabbit bobblehead continued to laugh maniacally at her, as though to mock her.

"How puzzling. All these changes," Alice then said thoughtfully. "I don't know who I am from one minute to the next. Running as fast as I can just to stay in one place."

Jack and Jill began to look very concerned for their godmother as she looked terrified and nervous, nearly biting her nails.

"What're you planning?" Mo asked. "And don't talk in a riddle, please."

"Yeah, that's for Edward Nygma." Lionel piped up in the background.

"I'm afraid if I don't find out soon, I'll do something quite rash." Alice scowled.

"Alice?" Piper asked to get her attention for a moment.

"Piper, be a dear, head upstairs for me?" Alice asked.

"Where am I going?" Piper asked.

"The armory, of course," Alice requested. "Maybe the children should go with you. I'll not gain a pawn only to sacrifice my queen."

"Okay," Piper nodded before facing the twins and The Toon Force. "Come on, guys."

Atticus, Lionel, Mo, and Patch nodded as they followed after him.

"Okay." Piper replied.

"Hmm... I wonder where Goldie is?" Patch pondered before going off. "I better go find her for Piper and the others. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Gelda tapped her foot impatiently before she heard the PA go off as Rumplestiltskin came down the hallway.

 ** _"Rumpy, dear, I'm feeling quite tested,"_** Alice's voice warned. **_"I hope you're not plotting. I mean it now. Your 10 minutes is almost up. If you don't bring Gelda right back down here then I'm afraid you'll leave me no choice but to blow you both up! Best not be late."_**

Rumplestiltskin soon looked around for something very important that he needed. "Where is it?" he then asked.

"What took you so long?" Gelda smirked once she saw him.

"Where is it?"

"Where were you?"

"Excuse me?" Gelda glared. "No 'thank you'?"

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for what?" he then asked her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Gelda smirked as she showed a vial in her hand. "Did I do good? I did, didn't I?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned once he saw the vial. "You did great, baby." he then said about to take it.

"I want it like old times, Rumpy," Gelda then said, keeping it out of his hands. "When it was just you and me and everybody did what we said. And no Alice or mutant twins."

"I want it like that too, baby, but someone has to stop Death." Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Let them deal with it," Gelda huffed before looking hopeful. "Rumpy, let's run away together!"

"Gelda, I can't run anymore. You don't understand."

"No. I don't think _you_ understand," Gelda retorted, popping the cork off the vial. "He'll never stop."

Rumplestiltskin stood quietly and patiently. "Don't you know? Death always catches up to you," he then told her. "Now, I have a plan for both of us to get out of this, together. You just need to give me that vial and trust me," he then reached out for it only for Gelda to hold it out of his reach. "Gelda. Please. This is the one thing that can get me out of this."

"Wrong. _I'm_ the one that can get you out of this. ME!" Gelda growled as she poured out the vial. "And, it's time you start acting like it."

"Gelda, stop!" Rumplestiltskin begged before grinning eagerly and hopefully. "You're right. You're absolutely right, baby. I love you. Now let's just take that, and go to Alice and just give me-"

"Where were you?" Gelda suddenly interrupted.

"What? What do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin laughed nervously.

"You better tell me now!" Gelda chuckled, about to pour more out of the vial.

"Okay, okay, okay. It was him. It was Death, alright?" Rumplestiltskin soon confessed. "He offered me a deal I didn't like, so I didn't take it."

"What deal?" Gelda glowered.

"Gelda, please. A trick. A trick, alright?" Rumplestiltskin explained. "I give him my body, and he lets me take the Underworld."

"Eww." Gelda grimaced.

"Exactly, now come on."

"So you turned him down then? For me?~"

"Yes, of course." Rumplestiltskin nodded as Gelda suddenly looked swooned.

"So that we can be together, forever."

"Yes."

"Promise me."

"Gelda... I promise," Rumplestiltskin nodded and began to say. "If this works out-"

" _If_?" Gelda spoke up sharprly.

"I promise. We'll be together. Forever. I love you," Rumplestiltskin whispered before he suddenly stabbed the Queen, killing her instantly. "I'm sorry, Gelda. It had to look believable. It was the only way." he then added as he laid her down on the floor and removed her clock bomb.

Then suddenly, the alarm blared and Rumplestiltskin took a samurai sword off the wall and ran away with it after leaving Gelda.

* * *

Death was seen packing something.

"It's a robe. That must be the attire Hatter saw," Goldie said before looking over to The Big Bad Wolf and Bluebeard. "Let's get out of there and do this quietly."

Patch soon caught up, smiling in relief that Goldie was safe and sound, though he looked cautious and alert in case that would be short-lived due to Death's uprising. Rumplestiltskin, Piper, and the twins soon ran into one room and hid against the wall. Piper then pulled the twins safely over as the Toon Force ducked for cover as a Messenger dashed off before there was a huge, fiery explosion.

"Come on, Bluebeard." Goldie reminded the bearded man behind her as they walked off.

 ** _"Are you a good boy? A good boy? Good boy."_** Gelda's voice echoed in Bluebeard's head before he grinned and took out his knife.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice paced around before she pushed on the PA. **_"Goldilocks dear, please do return soon as you can."_ **she then requested while trying to stay calm without Hatter there to help her before glancing over at the White Rabbit bobblehead doll that seemed to mock her.

The Big Bad Wolf snarled while glowering at Death.

"Sic 'em," Goldie signaled, sending The Big Bad Wolf after Death before she looked around. "Where's Bluebeard?"

"Goldie, I don't think you can trust Bluebeard." Patch spoke up as he came to see the blonde woman.

"What makes you say that?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, just call it dog's intuition." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Goldie paused thoughtfully with narrowed eyes as she looked around in the darkness with Patch.

Then suddenly, Bluebeard grinned darkly as he stabbed The Big Bad Wolf with his knife. "As much as I would love to tear them apart, why don't you show me that wild side you been trying so hard to keep at bay?" he then asked The Big Bad Wolf as he roared in pain.

The Big Bad Wolf growled and panted as he was hurt and looked like he was about to hunt and kill.

"Are you okay?" Patch asked before sniffing him. "Hmm... Something doesn't smell right."

"Where's the robe?" Goldie asked The Big Bad Wolf.

The Big Bad Wolf didn't answer as he grunted through the pain and anger.

"Come on. Where's the robe?" Goldie demanded.

"Run!" The Big Bad Wolf urged.

"Hey, it's just us, remember?" Goldie asked, firmly, but also gentle.

"We have to get back inside and help!" Patch added.

" **RUUUUN!** " The Big Bad Wolf roared at Patch and Goldie.

"What did you do?" Patch glared at Bluebeard.

"I have no idea what you mean, Puppy~" Bluebeard smirked mockingly.

"You did something to him; I just know it!" Patch growled at Bluebeard.

"Is that right?" Bluebeard smirked.

"Tell us what you did to him!" Patch barked.

Bluebeard just laughed at him. Patch glared before he jumped up and tackled down Bluebeard.

"Hm... Interesting... You don't even need your super flashy costume to be strong." Bluebeard smirked without fear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Patch rolled his eyes before growling. "Now talk before I tear your gizzard out!"

"Wow... Pretty violent and tough puppy." Goldie commented from the side.

"Let's just say I've found some new friends for my wife and me to listen to." Bluebeard chuckled at Patch and Goldie.

Patch and Goldie didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Alice was seen in the P.A. system as she turned it on before speaking into it. ** _"I'm afraid that's as far as I can trust you, Rumplestiltskin."_** she then said before she was about to blow up the imp.

"Uh, Alice?" Lionel spoke up through his own PA to communicate with the brunette woman. "Lionel here, you might remember me, I'm the one from a strange world like you came from Wonderland?"

"Proceed." Alice allowed.

"He's here! He's here!" Piper added. "Please don't blow him up."

Alice looked curious before she soon came over to the jail cells as Carabosse was still locked up and Piper had the scythe as he stood beside Lionel. "Aren't you supposed to be the master plotter here?" she then scoffed as she ran into Rumplestiltskin and started to follow him. "What's happening? What's their game?"

"Alice, we really need to talk." Rumplestiltskin begged.

"No," Alice glared. "You need to tell me what's going on or else I don't think I have a need for you anymore. As a matter of fact, I think I like you better back in your cell."

"Listen, if you want to stop for good then I have to tell you something, and you're really going to have to trust me." Rumplestiltskin replied.

Jack and Jill glared and crossed their arms.

"You must think me mad," Alice scoffed. "All you've done is lie. Why should I trust you?"

"Especially with what you've done to us." Jack added.

"The pain and the suffering!" Jill scowled.

"Honestly, if this was your plan, no wonder Death dumped your ass." Piper teased Carabosse as he held the scythe.

Then a certain somebody was sneaking up right behind Piper with his knife.

Jill soon gasped as Bluebeard came right behind Piper and she jumped out. "PIPER!" she then cried out.

Piper flinched before stepping out of the way and Bluebeard suddenly stabbed Jill, making her groan, and fall to the floor, bleeding.

"JILLY! NO!" Jack cried out for his twin sister.

Carabosse simply laughed after what happened to Jill.

"Not who I was aiming for, but I'll take what I can get." Bluebeard smirked before looking ready to kill Piper next.

"You killed my sister..." Jack glared with tears in his hazel eyes. "You... You... YOU MONSTER!" he then roared out.

Bluebeard soon grabbed the knife and stabbed Piper next, right in the back before he would have a chance to react.

"PIPER! JILL!" Alice cried out as she took out her pistol, ready to shoot.

Bluebeard laughed as he soon took out a smaller knife from his belt and tossed out the blade towards Alice, knocking the gun right out of her hands. He then grabbed the scythe, deciding to go after Alice next before she ran into the cell with Jack, closing the door so that they would both be safe from him. Bluebeard tried to swipe the scythe and reach in to hack one of them before Lionel stretched out his arms and punched away Bluebeard and he knocked right into Rumplestiltskin as he was nearly killed then.

"That's for Cherry, Jill, and Piper!" Lionel glared. "And as far as I know, Thor too!"

"Wait!" Carabosse called out before Alice could get killed next as she grinned from within her cell. "That one, we need alive."

Bluebeard glared in annoyance. "You're not any fun," he then said as he moved the scythe out of the way and approached the cannibal witch. "I believe this is what you need. I want in."

"Somehow I knew you would betray us." Lionel glared at Bluebeard.

"Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin!" Alice spoke as she tried to shake the imp awake.

"That doesn't look good." Atticus frowned, seeing a deep and bloodied wound on Rumplestiltskin's head.

"What're we gonna do to him?" Mo asked Alice.

"He might need to be locked up again," Alice replied. "I don't think he's dead, but he betrayed us."

"We should've known better," Jack firmly pouted as he had tears in his eyes. "We lost Piper and two of the Toon Force and not to mention, my own twin sister and my best friend."

"You consider your sister to be your best friend?" Atticus asked softly.

"Well... Yeah. We've been together our whole lives and I was never alone and neither was she..." Jack nodded sincerely. "Aside from the 10 minutes before she was born of course."

Atticus had a small smile on his face.

"Hey, don't make fun of me," Jack glared. "You try being alone without a family other than your twin sister to look out for and pretty much being left to take care of each other for your whole lives."

"Oh, I'm not making fun of you," Atticus reassured. "It's just that I always saw my best friend as my sister."

"Oh..." Jack said softly before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I got angry."

"It's okay." Atticus smiled softly.

"Atticus, help me move Rumplestiltskin." Alice requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus nodded, coming to help her out. Of course for him, it would be easy to carry Rumplestiltskin to where he would be placed which would be back into his cell.

"Oh, poor Thor and Cherry." Mo frowned.

"Tell me about it," Lionel sulked before wailing out. "I don't wanna live! I DON'T WANNA LIVE! It's not worth it without Thor and Cherry in my life!" he then hugged her, crying out loud and nearly flooded the prison with his tears in a cartoony fashion.

"Oh... Uh... There, there..." Mo said softly as she patted him on the back. "I don't know how or when, but... We'll fix this somehow."

"I sure hope so." Lionel sniffled and pouted.

* * *

It was a grim evening for everyone as Atticus put Rumplestiltskin back in his cell and put his restraint mask back on while Alice stayed in the cell with Jack as he stared out into the distance, beginning to feel like he didn't want to live either without Jill being there by his side. Carabosse grinned, coming over Piper and Jill's dead bodies, chanting in the dead language of Latin.

"Chin up, everyone, we'll figure something out." Alice said softly.

"I just wish I could have saved them." Jack frowned.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out alright in the end." Atticus said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jack asked.

"Because somehow, someway, we'll get our friends back." Patch said.

"I'm not too sure." Jack frowned.

"I'd just hang onto some hope," Atticus reassured. "You've still got some friends left."

"Yeah. Us." Patch smiled.

Jack looked over as Atticus and Patch smiled at him before he smiled back a bit. "It won't be easy." he then told them.

"Oh, no doubt," Patch nodded. "I know things look grim, but if we hold on together, we can accomplish anything."

"I'll try my best." Jack said softly.

"That's all we ask, Jack," Atticus said, reaching out to put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I don't know how this will be fixed, but we can at least try and believe that it will."

"Oh, you Toon Force amuse me," Death chuckled as he soon sat up in his new body, looking badly wounded. "So this is where you've been hiding? You gotta admit, it's pretty funny how things work out sometimes, huh?" he then smirked at Alice. "You. I'm so sorry. You must be feeling so out of the loop right now. Well, let me catch you up to speed." he then began in a mocking English accent to pick on Alice.

"Random accent changes are _my_ thing!" Lionel deeply sneered and crossed his arms. "You suck."

Rumplestiltskin soon woke up before looking wide-eyed at Death since he was back yet again.

"See after our conversation, I had another little chat with this guy." Death continued as he smirked at the imp.

"What does he mean?" Alice demanded to Rumplestiltskin.

"Haven't you caused us enough grief, you horrible, vile man?" Jack added, looking disgusted and angered.

"Oh! What do I mean, what do I mean, what do I mean?" Death mocked. "What do I mean is it's time for you to come through on your end of the deal. Man," he then approached Rumplestiltskin who looked scared. "You will do anything to wiggle yourself out of trouble. Am I right? Even killing the only woman who ever really loved you. You're real scum. I gotta respect that."

Alice looked horrified to learn that.

"Boo Boo?" Death soon called out to Carabosse and she soon rushed over as he called to her like she was a dog. "Come here, girl! Come here, girl! Come, girl! Come, girl... Stay!" he then smirked at the others. "See, I forgot to mention... Consider this a way to seal our deal. Call it my signature."

Carabosse then took out a bar to singe Rumplestiltskin with.

"Any objections? No?" Death smirked as Rumplestiltskin began to scream through his mask, muffling his screams a bit. " Well, then let's start this ritual, huh? Come here."

Carabosse grinned and laughed wickedly, about to stab Rumplestiltskin before a huge explosion sound was heard and the door came crumbling down.

"You?! What?! What are _you_ doing here?" Death glared once he saw who it was.

"Spot, get out of here, you guys go help out Goldie and The Big Bad Wolf," Drell said as he stepped into the room. "I'll take care of this, I've cheated Death for centuries and I'm going to help you guys right the wrong that's been plaguing your little group as of tonight." he then instructed the Toon Force members.

The Toon Force looked at each other before they took off running.

"As for you!" Drell then glared at Carabosse and Death.

"Drell Grimwood," Death glowered. "I've been wanting your soul for quite some time."

"Well, you're not taking it this time," Zelda glared. "And he's not alone."

"Oh? So you're going to defeat us with the sissy little Spellman sisters?" Death smirked.

"No... He has us..." A familiar voice glared before showing it was Snow White along with her king and a few other familiar-looking princesses and one peasant: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, and Red. "The Avengers Grimm."

"Oh, joy." Death muttered.

"We thought we'd have a group with us because we were going to be facing you two." Hilda told him and Carabosse.

"And a good thing they did." Cinderella said.

Carabosse hissed and snarled.

"You girls know what to do," Drell told the Avengers Grimm. "Don't let him cut you."

"Right!" The Avengers Grimm replied before they took off, splitting up while using their special and unique powers to help fight Death and Carabosse.

"Cara, he doesn't love you," Zelda told the evil witch. "He's just using you to get what he wants."

"LIAR!" Carabosse snarled before going to fight Zelda until she quickly had to duck out of the way.

"The next one won't miss." Red warned as she shot an arrow and the arrow hit the wall since Carabosse ducked from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus, Lionel, Mo, and Patch made it outside as Goldie was running away from The Big Bad Wolf who looked sorry at what he was doing, but he had no control of his actions.

"Please stop!" Goldie cried out.

"I can't!" The Big Bad Wolf told her as he roared.

"This is bad." Patch frowned.

"What do we do?" Mo asked. "How do we get him to stop?"

"There must be someway." Atticus said.

Carabosse grinned and cackled as she grabbed Death's robe while standing over Jill and Piper's bodies, both lying in puddles of blood. That was, until Hilda and Zelda tackled her and they both took turns beating up and pounding on the cannibal witch.

"Bluebeard..." Hilda gasped once she saw the man walking in.

"Not this again." Zelda rolled her eyes.

Carabosse hissed as she broke free, grabbing the scythe before grinning at Bluebeard.

"Hey, hey! Blueballs is here. Bluebeard is here," Death chuckled. "Keep your eye out for the Fool Force, Blondie, and their dog," he then smirked as he opened Rumplestiltskin's cell and grabbed a hold of the imp. "Come on, Rumpy. Time for me and you to get real cozy."

"I wouldn't do that." Drell glared as he got ready to fight Death if he had to.

Death glared back and he soon dropped Rumplestiltskin. "We shall duel," he then decided. "No magic and no soul reaping."

"Deal." Drell smirked before he brought out a sword to fight Death with.

Death brought out his own sword, clashing swords with Drell while The Avengers Grimm helped Hilda and Zelda against Carabosse.

"Come on, Wolfie, we know you're in there somewhere," Patch frowned. "You don't wanna kill us!"

"I have no choice." The Big Bad Wolf snarled as he came closer towards them.

"We don't hurt you." Goldie told The Big Bad Wolf as she backed up against a wall.

"That's right." Patch nodded.

"You can't..." The Big Bad Wolf told them before roaring.

Goldie soon did something was surprising as she kissed The Big Bad Wolf on the lips. Patch looked wide-eyed, but then smiled as he looked hopeful that that would work out. The Big Bad Wolf began to step back, wide-eyed and nervous.

"It's like Beauty and the Beast." Patch whispered to himself.

Goldie approached The Big Bad Wolf before slapping him suddenly.

"Or maybe not." Patch said bashfully.

"We good?" Goldie firmly asked The Big Bad Wolf once he backed away.

"I'm with you." The Big Bad Wolf soon nodded in acceptance.

"That's good," Patch smiled. "And that was rather surprising with of how you handled that situation, Goldie."

"Thanks, Patch. Now let's get back to the others." Goldie replied.

"Right." Patch nodded.

Drell grunted as he was still fighting Death which was a rather stupid thing to do, though he did his best to stay victorious.

"What's taking so long?!" Death called out impatiently to Carabosse.

"The sacrifice must be perfect, my love," Carabosse grinned as she surrounded Piper and Jill's bodies with candles. "The circle must not be broken."

"Oh, my God! Whatever!" Death scoffed, very annoyed with her. "Just hurry up."

"Don't you see?" Sleeping Beauty asked Carabosse even though they were bitter enemies. "He doesn't love you."

"SHUT UP!" Carabosse sneered. "You don't know anything about true love! You've been asleep for a hundred years!"

"I think that she's right," Red agreed with Sleeping Beauty. "Death is just using you to get what he wants and once he has it, you'll be shafted."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Lionel agreed.

"You never had true love," Carabosse rolled her eyes at Red. "You should've been eaten by that wolf when he got to your precious old granny~"

"Oh, shut up! You might be in love with Death, but lady, I can tell you this he does not love you in the least!" Jack told Carabosse. "Besides, has he told you he loves you or shown any sign of wanting to protect you from anyone from killing you?!"

"Jack..." Alice said out of surprise.

"You've been in love with Death for a long time; I can already tell because you wouldn't have just fallen for him overnight!" Jack glared at Carabosse from in the cell. "But unlike you, Death doesn't love you. Heck, I doubt he loves anyone!"

Carabosse began to look thoughtful after what Jack said, breathing heavily.

* * *

But before anything else could happen, Goldie suddenly rushed in with The Big Bad Wolf along with Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Lionel.

"Really?" Death complained once he saw Goldie as she shot her pistol.

"You take Neckbeard, I'll take the others." Goldie suggested as she shot her gun, shooting Rumplestiltskin away from Death, making both of them fall on the floor.

The Big Bad Wolf soon came to fight Bluebeard while the Toon Force helped fight.

"Haha! I'm disappointed, Wolfie," Bluebeard chuckled as he and The Big Bad Wolf fought each other. "Let me show you how it's done!"

"Goldilocks, hurry!" Alice cried out as she held her arm around Jack.

"Goldie!" Piper soon gasped once he woke up from his dying sleep.

"I'm coming, Piper!" Goldie called as she ran towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Death glared as he grabbed her ankle and made her fall on the floor before getting up and punched the air, ready to hit her.

"Alright, Death. Give me something to hit." Goldie challenged.

"J-J... Jack..." Jill called softly and wearily.

"Jill, don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Jack said softly.

"We're all here," Mo said. "Well, some of us at least, but still we've got these three outnumbered."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, no... Alice, dammit." Alice said to herself as she tried to get the key into the keyhole of her and Jack's cell.

Jack soon came over to help out Alice. Carabosse simply roared at the others.

"Death is lying to you," Snow White told Carabosse. "He doesn't love you at all."

"He doesn't care about you." Cinderella added.

"LIARS!" Carabosse hissed.

"Witch, let's go!" Death called out, trying to fight Goldie, The Toon Force, and The Avengers Grimm.

"HE LOVES ME!" Carabosse glared, though she looked sad while trying to stay brave and scary.

"Freeze~" Snow White glared at Death, freezing him in place suddenly.

Death grunted as his feet couldn't walk anywhere and soon, Goldie kicked him down on the floor as Hatter reached hat hat out, hitting Death with his hat.

"Do you even know what's going to happen when this is over?" Piper asked Carabosse.

"Death will enter Rumplestiltskin's body for me," Carabosse told him. "And then we'll live together forever."

"You know that that's not true and that won't make you happy," Hilda firmly pouted. "Listen, Cara, I've had my fair share of heartbreaks, from that man alone," she then said, pointing at Drell as he shrugged bashfully while fighting Death with some back-up. "But Death doesn't love you. He'll just make you promises in order to get you to pay attention and listen."

"We both once dated a Belgian Count who kept promises for us, but they were just empty," Zelda added. "He'll just break your heart once he gets what he wants. Death doesn't love you."

"You have to believe us!" Hilda and Zelda both added.

Piper soon started laughing at Carabosse, much to her annoyance and frustration. "You obviously have no idea what's gonna happen." he then told the witch.

"No more talking," Death scowled. "Time for killing."

"There you have it," Alice said once Jack got the key in the lock and soon unlocked their cell. "Now, crackle."

Jack opened the door as Rumplestiltskin got on his feet and soon tried to run away only to run into The Avengers Grimm.

Alice kicked him in the face with her heeled shoe before the princesses began to punch Rumplestiltskin. "We've! Had! Enough! Of! You!" the women cried out together from the punches and kicks.

"Are you quite happy?" Jack glared before looking over at Charles who soon hugged him once they reunited before he whispered. "Father..."

"It's okay, son. Your mother and I are here." Charles soothed him as he hugged him.

"Ugh I cannot believe this! Well, at least I've still got Miss Gloomy unless Drell's nephew found a way to get her out of the Underworld without me knowing." Death said.

"You won't have them much longer," Drell smirked. "As cheesy and lame as it sounds, goodness conquers all and friendship is magic."

"Nice punch. Do you get a free bowl of porridge with that?" The Messenger fighting Goldie mocked.

"Come here, boy," Bluebeard called as he tried stabbing and fighting The Big Bad Wolf, but he kept fighting back even stronger. They both then landed back in a cell and he shut the door, deciding to lock them both inside. "Cage match, then." he then smirked eagerly.

The Big Bad Wolf then got right back up and threw the door off and down from the cell before bashing at Bluebeard some more. Goldie soon fell from the floor after beating the Messenger she had been faced with.

"Now you're really gonna get it, you blonde-" Death began to taunt.

Snow White then dropped down behind Death before stabbing him right in the throat with one of her icicles, making Death grunt and fall in the middle of the floor.

"Thank you, Snow White," Goldie said to the queen. "The Sinister Squad owes you a great thank you."

"Welcome to The Avengers Grimm." Snow White smiled before winking at her.

"Now to handle Bluebeard and if she hasn't decided to become good after accepting the truth from what she's heard, Carabosse." Patch said.

"We'll have to see." Mo said.

Bluebeard soon came up right behind them and began to grab Mo's shoulder.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Mo shrieked before she grabbed him by his hand and flung him forward hard and flat on his back.

"Whoa... Nice one, Mo," Atticus smiled. "You didn't even need to use your vines."

"It's really not a good idea to sneak up on me." Mo advised as she slowly calmed herself down.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, my dear," Bluebeard glared as he summoned more knives with his dark magic and grabbed onto them. "My battle's not with you... It's with Goldie."

"Yeah. Well, you are outnumbered." Patch growled.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"You guys don't have to do this." Goldie said to them.

"We're not leaving you and Wolfie alone," Patch replied. "You helped us, so we'll help you."

Goldie looked over before pouting.

"You can trust us," Atticus told Goldie. "We won't abandon you or lie to you. I know it's been rough for you, especially what happened between you and The Three Bears, but please... I never lie, so you can believe me."

Goldie looked back at him before she had a small smile and stood up. "All right," she then said. "Just watch out for old Bluebeard's 'wives'." she then warned.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Besides, he's not exactly a friend of ours at the moment." Mo replied.

"That's right." Patch growled as he faced Bluebeard.

"Right now, he's the enemy." Lionel glared.

"I've had no friends or anyone looking after me for my entire life until Piper showed up," Goldie said to them. "It feels nice to have actually made some friends. Almost like a real family, ya know?"

"Yeah, Goldie," Mo smiled softly. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Then follow my lead." Goldie smiled back before glaring at Bluebeard.

"James Hook and I faced worse like the cold-heart and ruthless dictatorship that came from Blackbeard before I escaped," Bluebeard glared. "I'm not afraid of a bunch of kids."

"Hook, eh?" Lionel smirked. "Well, something tells me what we're about to do to you will be tame to a certain kid he might meet in the future if he's who I think he is."

"I think you might be right, Lionel." Patch smirked back.

"Killing you kids will be easy." Bluebeard said.

"We'll see about that." Atticus said.

Bluebeard brought out his knives and slashed the air.

"Beat him through fists or through swords of your own!" Drell called out to the kids. "Just don't get stabbed or let him rip your heart out of your chest!"

"It would be my pleasure~" Bluebeard smirked as he overheard that.

"We don't have any swords!" Lionel reminded Drell.

Then suddenly, some swords appeared out of magic.

"...Never mind!" Lionel then replied, not even questioning it.

"Let's turn him into Black-and-Blue Beard." Goldie smirked at the Toon Force.

"Oh, gladly." Atticus smirked back.

"This is going to be a fitting punishment for him." Mo added.

"You better believe it." Patch nodded.

"We'll see about that." Bluebeard smirked.

"Your little minions sure like to talk more than fighting." Death mocked Drell.

Rumplestiltskin soon stumbled over, looking badly bruised and a bit sad, looking guilty.

"I'm sure you miss The Queen of Hearts, but you were the one who killed her." Jack reminded him firmly.

Rumplestiltskin bowed his head then, looking ashamed then.

"You got rid of mine and my sister's mother, you've been stalking us for our whole loves, you killed our new father before he was brought back and our new mother nearly died because of you!" Jack continued as he crossed his arms. "You deserve whatever punishment Death gives you!"

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Jack looked back and frowned a bit. "...You feel bad about what you've done, don't you?" he then asked since Rumplestiltskin actually looked sorry for once in his life.

Rumplestiltskin simply nodded again and had tears in his eyes.

"Well, after what he did, why shouldn't he?" Alice asked him.

"True." Jack nodded.

Drell knew a way to get Rumplestiltskin and Gelda back together so then everyone would be happy together. Rumplestiltskin looked down at the floor, not expecting them to understand or care with after how horrible he had been to them.

"...I feel bad for him now." Jack said softly.

"Indeed," Alice agreed. "Perhaps we should talk about this."

Rumplestiltskin looked back at them.

Alice sighed before she reached out to remove Rumplestiltskin's mask so that he could speak to them. "You want to stop him?" she then asked before she decided to help him. "I'm trusting you, Rumplestiltskin."

"Tell us, how do we stop this now?" Jack asked softly, hoping he wouldn't regret this later.

"Alice, no!" Goldie cried out as she still didn't trust Rumplestiltskin.

"Don't make us regret this." Alice said as she reached behind Rumplestiltskin to remove his handcuffs next.

"Guys, what are you doing? Kill him!" Goldie cried out.

Rumplestiltskin soon stood up and whispered something to Alice as he stepped back with a grin. "Blink twice if we have a deal." he then said to her.

Alice looked at him and soon blinked twice in order to answer him.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Carabosse called out, standing over Piper and Jill's bodies. "Hurry, these bodies won't hold."

"You guys, kill him!" Goldie told the Avengers Grimm as she looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'm not sure if we should kill him." Patch said.

"Yeah. Besides, he doesn't seem like he'd get anything to gain by tricking Alice or Jack into getting that mask or handcuffs off." Atticus said.

"They do make a good point." Mo nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Goldie said.

"Goldie, I know what Rumplestiltskin did to everyone, especially back in The Fairy Tale Realm, but we can trust him," Jack said to the young blonde woman. "I can feel it deep down."

"I can't believe this!" Goldie complained.

Bluebeard soon tried to get back up, but The Big Bad Wolf grunted and mustered all of his strength to come on top of him. Charles soon saw that and helped out The Big Bad Wolf while Atticus and Patch smiled.

"I underestimated you," Rumplestiltskin said as he approached Carabosse while Hilda and Zelda restrained her and kept the scythe out of her reach. "Everyone does."

Hilda and Zelda glared.

"Beat it you two," Rumplestiltskin told the Spellman sisters before shooing them away. "I have a business meeting with _this_ witch."

Hilda and Zelda looked hesitant, but they soon did what was asked of them and they left the room.

"You sold us out, you son of a bitch!" Goldie screamed out.

"I get the Underworld, and you get my body as soon as we shake." Rumplestiltskin continued to Carabosse.

"Don't let them touch!" Goldie cried out, but Alice didn't even move.

"Deal?" Rumplestiltskin asked Carabosse, holding out his hand with the wristwatch bomb.

Carabosse paused before she soon held out her hand and shook hands with Rumplestiltskin, not even seeing the bomb. "Deal." she then said with a smirk before she suddenly screamed in pain.

Alice then pushed a button which made the clock bomb explode both of Carabosse and Rumplestiltskin, blowing everyone away and out of the main room and suddenly, everyone blacked out, but they weren't dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice soon walked over and helped Goldie up.

"What happened? What did you do?" Goldie asked her.

"What did Rumplestiltskin ask you to do, Aunt Alice?" Jack added.

"What he told me to," Alice simply stated before explaining herself. "He said to blow up the wristband when they shook hands and I'd be rid of them both."

"Not like him to sacrifice for the greater good." Goldie said with a small smile.

"No, no it's not." Alice agreed.

Suddenly, Piper and Jill gasped before they sat up and were restored back to life instantly.

"Piper!/Jill!" Goldie and Jack gasped gleefully.

"Did we win?" Piper smiled hopefully as he looked around the room since Carabosse was gone.

"Mother." Jill whispered before she soon hugged Snow White after seeing her.

"Piper," Goldie smiled, amused as she tried to go to him, but she stumbled and nearly fell until The Big Bad Wolf stood up and carried her in his arms as he was alive and well. "How are you alive?" she then wondered.

"It's a long story, I'll tell ya later." Drell replied.

"But... Where's Cherry and Thor?" Patch frowned.

"I have a way to take you to the Underworld and you can get there without any of us dying," Drell said to them. "But you'll have to come with me and not complain about my methods."

"We promise." Atticus told him.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Please, just show us." Lionel begged.

"You four really miss them, don't you?" Drell asked.

"Of course we do, why would you need to ask us that?" Mo asked.

"All right, we'll get going very soon then." Drell replied.

The others nodded in anticipation.

Hatter soon stepped out of his cell before hitting his head by accident and he held his head. "Ow." he then mumbled.

"So we found our estranged mother's letter," Jack said to Snow White and Charles with a small frown. "I found it in one of your old books. Once I found it, I just had to find out more... We both did." he then added before taking Jill's hand.

"We were just worried that once you found out about your parents, you'd never see us as your parents even though we're good friends with your mother," Snow White replied softly. "Believe me, I know what it's like to lose your parents very young. My mother died after I was born and my father was killed when I was only 3 before Queen Gwendolyn took over the kingdom until I rose above her with The Seven Dwarves."

"We would never let that happen to you." Jack and Jill promised their adoptive mother.

"And we would never let anyone hurt you," Charles smiled before they all shared a hug. "We're a family."

"We _all_ are." Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Cinderella, and Red added as they joined the royal family.

"The Avengers Grimm family." Jack and Jill smiled fondly.

The others smiled warmly as things seemed to be wrapping up nicely for everyone, though there were still other matters and loose ends to tie up.

"I wonder what Rumplestiltskin got out of the deal?" Goldie wondered as The Big Bad Wolf carried her.

Alice looked at all of them and she soon decided to go and see for herself as she had a hidden suspicion as everyone reunited and embraced with each other as Drell knelt beside Bluebeard's body and took out one of his knives before transforming it into a different kind of knife and put it in his pocket for now until the others would be ready to get Cherry and Thor back.

"Oh, I can't wait to save Cherry and Thor." Lionel smiled.

Alice soon found Rumplestiltskin in a new body and could already guess how he was able to do that. 

"Believe me, neither can I." Atticus agreed with Lionel as he was close with those two too, but not as much as Lionel himself.

"Truce!" Rumplestiltskin called out, slamming his book shut once he saw Alice coming over.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I presume?" Alice replied as she came over to the imp in a new body. "So that was your scheme all along?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything before he saw everyone getting their own happy endings while Drell took Atticus, Lionel, Mo, and Patch away to go to a top-secret location. "Aww, look at them. So happy. So alive!" he then said to her. "Thanks to me, of course. See, things are under 'new management' downstairs. It's not as sinister as you assumed, Alice. I gave a few souls back. Maybe you can make something out of them. Your own little sinister squad." he suggested.

"You want to make a deal?" Alice asked as he approached her.

"I already got everything I needed... From you," Rumplestiltskin said before booping her against the nose. "Consider this a freebie. A peace offering. Don't forget, I know you tried to sell me out," he then chuckled as he circled her. "Oh, Alice... Tsk, tsk, tsk," he then tutted. "You're cleverer than that. Hopefully after this, we can trust each other a little more."

Alice merely glanced at Rumplestiltskin as he looked back at her.

"I tell you what. I can make you a deal," Rumplestiltskin soon suggested. "A real no-brainer. You keep an eye on everything up there. And I'll keep an eye on things, down here."

Alice gave a small smile. "Better the devil you know, then?" she then asked.

"Something like that," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod. "Too-do-loo, Wonder Bread~" he then added before winking at her and at that, the imp disappeared and went back into The Underworld to fulfill his own destiny.

* * *

Back with the others in the Toon Force, they met up with Drell as the clock struck midnight and he took out the blade he had picked up from before. "Thank you all for coming," he said to the kids as he stood by a river. "The good news is I can get you to the Underworld without either one of us needing to die and if you follow me carefully and quietly, we'll be able to get Cherry and Thor back. I just hope you realize that you can only come and go with me, otherwise, your souls will be trapped in The Underworld forever and you will either face the fires of Hell or the clouds of Heaven if you dilly-dally down here." he then said to them.

"We will stay close to you." Atticus told him.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"So come on, let's go." Lionel told Drell.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"So how do we get to the Underworld?" Atticus asked. "Are we gonna swim for it?"

"Not exactly." Drell replied as he soon took out the blade and slit the palm of his hand, making himself bleed on purpose.

The others winced as that had to hurt a little, even if Drell was super strong and the most powerful man in the universe. Drell then held out his hand and let his blood drip into the river and within a few moments, the water bubbled and a boat appeared, showing a cloaked figure on the boat who looked at them. Drell then gestured for the others to simply walk across the water. The others felt unsure about that before Atticus stepped out onto the water first and saw that it was like a floor before he walked across it and gestured for the others to follow after him. The others then did as Drell helped them onto the boat as the driver simply stood there in silence and once they were inside, they rode down the river.

"Cherry, Thor, I will find you," Lionel promised himself as the boat drove them away through the fog as they left The Living Realm outside of Riverdale. "I will _always_ find you."

"And to the Underworld we go." Drell said.

'Hopefully they're together and waiting for us.' Mo thought to herself.

The boat soon disappeared into the fog and it took a while to pass through.

* * *

Eventually, the fog cleared and the others found the sky turning blood red and there were flames all around.

"Whoa..." The others whispered once the boat docked to the grounds and Drell helped them out of the boat.

A castle was shown and out came Gelda with blonde hair, glaring once she saw Drell, looking like she was about to say something.

"Ah, save it," Drell said, putting her hand up before she could say anything. "I know you're waiting for Rumplestiltskin, but have you seen Cherry and Thor?"

"Miss Doom and Gloom and Dumb Muscle Jr?" Gelda scoffed with a small smirk. "I think I saw them in the dungeon with the fires of Hell with two of Death's Messengers who are angry about them with somethin'... I dunno what though."

"Well, two things. 1. You'll be seeing Rumplestiltskin soon and 2. I think we can handle Death's Messengers." 

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

Gelda huffed as she rolled her eyes before storming back into the castle and slammed the door behind her.

"Drell, this place is creeping me out," Mo said nervously. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Well, get used to it Mo," Drell told her. "You're gonna end up waking up here when you're dead someday."

"How comforting." Lionel rolled his eyes with a snort as they went inside the Underworld castle.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Underworld castle's dungeon..._ **

"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" Cherry complained to the Messengers who held her captive as she was standing in front of a cliff that had flames down below. "If we talk about this like civilized adults, maybe I can help you!"

"You know what you did." The male Messenger glared, keeping his face hidden.

"You and your friends all know what you did," The female Messenger added, also keeping her face hidden. "Soon you will all be here and you can suffer together because if we can't be happy, why should you?"

"Seriously, what did we ever do to you?" Cherry asked.

"You really don't remember?" The male Messenger asked her.

"Then allow us to refresh your memory." The female Messenger told Cherry.

Cherry stepped back before yelping as she nearly fell off of the cliff. Thor then reached out and grabbed Cherry's hand before she could slip and fall. The Messengers soon removed their masks, revealing themselves to be a blonde woman with sky blue eyes and a brown-haired bearded man with hazel eyes.

"Who... Who are you?" Cherry asked.

"My name is Edward Spellman and this is my wife, Diana." The man replied introduced.

"Then that means..." Thor whispered in realization.

"Yes," The woman added. "You knew our daughter, Sabrina."

"Yes, we did, but listen, your daughter is alive, she's just on an alternate Earth and she's safe." Cherry told them.

"It's true, plus she's happier there." Thor said.

"LIES!" Edward and Diana hissed.

Cherry flinched as they began to scare her a little and she nearly fell backwards.

"Cherry!" Thor gasped for the perky goth.

"You got rid of our daughter," Edward glowered. "Death told us about what you did."

"And you encouraged it," Diana added to Thor. "Your friends will be here to try to save you no doubt and you can all face the fires of Hell together."

"Please, listen!" Cherry cried, looking very scared and worried about dying young and that her old friend's parents wouldn't listen to her.

"ENOUGH!" The sharp voice of Drell called, arriving with the rest of The Toon Force.

"Uncle! Everyone else! You're alive!" Thor smiled in relief.

"Not for much longer," Edward glared. "It's not our fault we died in that plane crash, we just wanted Sabrina to be happy."

"That's all we ever wanted for our only daughter," Diana added. "To have a new life of happiness with friends and family since we wouldn't be able to give it to her, but Death said that you sent her away to never return. She could be dead, sad, or all alone because of you terrible group!"

"Oh, please, Death would lie to save his own skin." Drell told them.

"Besides, she's perfectly safe." Atticus added.

"And if you try to call Atticus a liar you should remember he's a terrible liar." Patch said.

"The worst liar ever." Mo added.

"Jeez, guys, don't sugarcoat it." Atticus snarked. 

Diana and Edward still glared in anger, not listening to a word either one of them said.

"Oh, man... I wish something that seemed insignificant and unimportant to the plot a while back would come back and somehow be very important right now before we get scorched alive." Cherry said wearily, sounding hopeless and desperate.

"Perhaps YOU would like to join them, huh?" Edward glared at Drell.

"Watch it, Spellhead." Drell warned, glaring back, though tried not to get too angry.

"Wait a minute!" Lionel said, feeling inspired by what Cherry said before he reached into his pocket and took out the special crystal ball he had made pocket-sized until it grew in his hands once out and about. "Sabrina is just fine and I can prove it!"

The others soon looked over.

"Show us the one called Jane Hart." Lionel told the crystal ball.

* * *

The crystal ball soon hovered from his hands and glowed before showing a clear image of what looked like Sabrina, though her hair was cut shorter and she appeared to be asleep with her Salem in bed with her.

 _"Jane, dear,"_ The other Zelda said with a small smile, stepping into the room after gently knocking on the door. _"Wake up. It's time for breakfast."_

 _"Huh? Oh, okay... Mom,"_ The other Sabrina, now going by Jane, smiled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"I'll be right down."_

 _"So will I!"_ The other Salem smiled as he sat up suddenly. _"I'd love some salmon pancakes!"_

 _"Maybe another time, Dorian."_ Zelda smirked.

 _"Aw, dang it."_ The other Salem, now going by Dorian, complained and rolled his eyes.

Jane and Zelda laughed together before Jane scooped Dorian up in her arms and came to go downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

"That's her... Our darling little Sabrina..." Edward said softly. "She's alive."

"See? She told you that Sabrina was alive." Lionel told him.

"So then that means Death really did lie?" Diana asked.

"Of course he lied." Drell told Edward and Diana.

Edward and Diana glanced at each other before looking back.

"Where is he?" Edward demanded.

"Death was destroyed and no longer rules over The Underworld," Drell replied calmly once they both had calmed down. "Rumplestiltskin and The Queen of Hearts from Wonderland now do."

"All we wanted was to see our daughter happy..." Diana said softly.

"And she was unhappy, on this Earth, but on another Earth, she can now live happily as Jane Hart Spellman, raised by another version of Zelda," Drell replied. "It was hard for her friends to let go of her too."

"Yeah, saying goodbye to Sabrina and Salem was the hardest thing we ever did, but we know that they're a lot happier where they are now," Thor nodded. "We were their best friends and they were ours. Letting them both go to a happier and better life was the best thing that we could do."

"To give them their best chance." Cherry added.

"...We understand," Edward said. "Our daughter is happy in her new life after our untimely fates."

"She is." The Toon Force nodded.

Then suddenly, the room shook and the flames suddenly disappeared and there was a big and long tunnel with a bright light at the end of it with a golden stairway that spread over the cliff.

"What's... This...?" Diana asked as she held onto Edward.

"The Stairway to Heaven," Drell told the Spellman couple. "You both earned it."

Edward and Diana both soon went to the stairway before looking back at the group.

"Thank you for being our daughter's friends." Diana said softly.

The Spellman couple soon went up the Stairway to Heaven. The others looked a bit emotional as they waved goodbye to the Spellman couple. The couple then faded away and disappeared once they reached the final step and the portal soon closed once they had retired into the afterlife to spend the rest of eternity there together after seeing their daughter and only child very happy after their downfall.

"All right, guys," Drell said once the room got dark and quiet. "Time to go."

The group soon left the room and came past the Underworld castle before looking up at the balcony.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Gelda were finally reunited and shared a warm embrace with each other, kissing before Rumplestiltskin beamed, breathing out fire and he looked very happy to be back with his one true love.

"Kind of a twisted way to go 'Happily Ever After', but whatever." Lionel shrugged as they began to leave The Underworld.

Once they left the Underworld, the group were happy to be back together.

"Let us never go through that ever again." Lionel said.

"Totally." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully you won't have to." Drell replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, thank you for helping out with Looking Glass, Toon Force," Alice said to the group. "Your League of Justice must be very proud to have you to help them out like you have done for my group and The Avengers Grimm."

"This almost sounds like goodbye," Atticus remarked. "Is this goodbye to The Avengers Grimm and The Sinister Squad forever?"

"I like to think that we'll all see each other again perhaps one day." Snow White said with a small smile as she hugged Jack and Jill beside her.

"Same here." Patch smiled back.

"Besides, there's always The Magic Mirror to help us visit each other." Drell said.

"So we can see The Avengers Grimm another time?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, whenever possible, and vice versa," Drell nodded. "These girls make great allies."

"Really changes everything ya know about fairy tales." Lionel commented.

"Boy, I'll say!" Thor agreed.

"That sounds like fun and perhaps next time, we can get to know your Justice League," Alice suggested as she stood with Hatter. "But for now, it's time to get ready for winter. I'm due to visit my favorite niece in time for the holidays. You're welcome to join us though."

"You have a niece?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's about yours and your sister's age," Alice nodded. "Her name is Clara."

"Clara... What a lovely name." Jack said with a small smile.

"Also, Bluebeard leaving Blackbeard and James Hook reminds me of an upcoming prophecy for a certain young boy." Drell hinted.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Thor smiled.

"Is it Peter Pan?" Lionel guessed.

"Or as he's just known as now, Peter," Drell replied. "I bet you don't know the story behind him."

The Avengers Grimm looked like they legitimately had no idea, though the Toon Force knew his story.

"Well, duh!" Cherry scoffed. "Peter Pan meets the Darling kids, he takes them on an adventure into Neverland, faith, trust, pixie dust, clap your hands if you believe in fairies... It's first grade logic, really!" she then shrugged.

"Yes, but do you know how he got to become Peter Pan and how he found Neverland?" Drell prompted.

Cherry opened her mouth before pausing. "...Actually, no, I don't," she then admitted bashfully. "I never really thought about it before."

"Actually, I don't think any of us know how he got to be Peter Pan or how he found Neverland." Mo said.

"But knowing you, Drell, you do know." Lionel said to the strong warlock.

"I might know something." Drell replied.

"Who is this... Peter Pan?" Alice asked.

"You guys don't know Peter Pan?" Cherry asked them.

"We know Neverland exists, like our kingdom, Wonderland, and Oz, but we never heard of anyone named Peter Pan." Jack shrugged.

"Oh... You will..." Drell said knowingly.

"Let me guess; this involves an adventure, right?" Cherry guessed.

"Why whatever gave you that idea?" Drell smirked knowingly.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused.

"Plus, it'll help The Avengers Grimm group grow," Drell replied. "They could use all the help that they can get."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Alice remarked.

"This Peter Pan sounds cute~..." Jill smiled bashfully.

"Oh? So you're over your crush on Piper?" Jack smirked playfully.

"What?!" Jill gasped and blushed. "...I-I don't have a crush on Piper!"

"It's okay, kiddo," Piper chuckled. "You could certainly do better than an old man like me anyway."

"Plus, it's good to have a crush on someone your own age." Drell told Jill.

"When do we meet him?" Jill asked him.

"Oh, you wanted to come too?" Drell asked.

Jack and Jill soon looked at Charles and Snow White innocently and cutely.

"Oh... I don't know about you two going off on your own," Snow White said softly. "I mean... Look what nearly happened when we left Alice and Hatter in charge of you."

"Pleeeeeeaase?" Jack and Jill replied innocently. "Let us go with our Toon Force friends?"

"Well..." Snow White began, still unsure.

"Oh, Snowy, let the two have an adventure," Charles smiled. "Their lives have been one big adventure before we adopted them."

"That's true," Snow White agreed before looking down and sighing with a small smile. "All right. You can go very soon, but we're going to spend Christmas with Alice before you go anywhere," she then said as they began to cheer before looking at the warlock. "Would that be alright with you, Mr. Drell?"

"I think I can arrange for that." Drell agreed with her.

"Wahoo!" Jack and Jill cheered.

"Looks like today worked out for everyone." Patch said.

"Yes, it did," Alice agreed. "Jack, Jill, before we go, I'd like to hear your report on your experience today."

"Yes, Aunt Alice." Jack and Jill replied.

"Until next time..." Alice said as she waved. "Happy Holidays, Toon Force."

Then suddenly, The Toon Force and Drell disappeared with a bright light and soon made it back home where they belonged. Thor and Lionel hugged each other as Cherry stood beside them with a smirk.

* * *

"So I guess they don't know about Peter Pan yet." Atticus said.

"No, they don't, but I can either tell you the story or you can help him fulfill his destiny." Drell replied.

"Help him fulfill his destiny?" Atticus asked.

"Our interest is piqued, what do you mean about helping Peter Pan fulfill his destiny?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, you gotta tell us." Mo smiled.

"Like I just said, I can either tell you or you can join Jack and Jill when they find out." Drell replied.

"And let me guess; we can't reveal too much about the future?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, that would result in a paradox," Drell said to them. "It's too dangerous for one too much about their own destiny."

"Sounds like someone's been watching science-fiction movies." Lionel chuckled to himself.

"Let us join Jack and Jill." Atticus smiled.

"Alright then," Drell said. "Plus I had a feeling you would want to join them."

"All right," Drell replied. "I'll see you guys after a while then."

"So you'll tell us about Peter's story when it's time?" Cherry asked.

"If that's what we're all agreed on." Drell said simply.

"It is." The Toon Force said, nodding with their approval.

"Alright then." Drell said.

"This suspense is gonna kill me," Cherry groaned to herself. "I hope this adventure comes very soon."

The others nodded in agreement to that statement.

"I also hope that Jack and Jill's mother is happy... Wherever she is right now..." Drell said softly. "Her children are going to live happily ever after from now on."

"I'm sure she is happy." Atticus smiled.

"Now, go home and I'll inform you when your next adventure is." Drell told the Toon Force.

"Yes, sir." The Toon Force said.

Atticus, Patch, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor soon each went to where they each lived. It was soon back to studying for a while until the big trip. Jack and Jill were soon settled back home.

* * *

"I hope your niece enjoys seeing you." Snow White told Alice.

"I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time," Alice smiled. "Clara just loves Christmastime."

Everything seemed to wrap up nicely, though unknown to anyone, a new page would be added in the book that Jack had found, but that was a story for another day.

The End


End file.
